An Army of Angels
by Fist-it-Out
Summary: It's just an assignment. An assignment that's been pushing Annabeth Chase to her unltimate limit. What does she do to get the scoop? Well it's obvious, lie and fake love. What happens when that faked love turns into actual love? Secrets are revealed, hearts are broken, and ends are neared. Rating/Summary/Title Changed! Used to be The Singer and the Reporter.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Annabeth Chase. I'm a journalist for Labyrinth Weekly Magazine. I'm the girlfriend of my latest journaling case, Percy Jackson, lead guitarist and singer of Heroes of Olympus, an alternative rock band. My 'perfect' life and 'perfect' boyfriend and all that did not start like that.

About two months ago...

It started when my boss, Poseidon, called me into his office. "Ms. Chase," I cringed slightly, "I have a new assignment for you." he started. He pulled out a picture of of the five member band, Heroes of Olympus. There was Nico di Angelo, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, and Percy Jackson. He tapped the picture, smiling at me. "Heroes of Olympus. I want an exclusive."

"An exclusive? Why would anyone want to know about them? They just started off last year."

"Who knows why people want things. What I know is that we want the first story about them." Poseidon said. "Are you not up to the challenge?"

"Why me? Piper McLean is dating Jason. Thalia is Jason's sister. Calypso is dating Leo too. And Hazel Levesque is dating Frank."

"Which is why I choose you." Poseidon said. "I can't have their writings because they might only focus on the person they're close to. I know you will focus on work and only work. Due in a month. Get on it."

He handed me a file, then shooed me out of the room. I went back to the little office that I shared with Piper McLean, the best friend anyone would want. She was currently at her desk, with her boyfriend of four years (Jason Grace), sitting in the chair and her straddling his lap, a very heated make-out session going on. I walked in a closed the door very loudly. When they still didn't move, I went over and whacked Piper in the head with the folder. She jumped, pulling back. They were both blushing slightly. "Hey," Piper said nervously.

"Do that when you get home. This is a place of work." I said. "Out Jason."

"But I don't wanna leave," Jason pouted.

"Don't you have a band to be in or something?" Jason groaned, standing up with Piper holding onto him.

"I'm coming with you," Piper said.

"If you aren't back in an hour I'm assuming you died or the elevator got busted and you had elevator sex." They laughed as they headed out. I sat down at my desk, dropping the file on the table. I opened the folder, spreading out the papers on my desk. First things first, read through what I have. The first was a file on Percy Jackson. It had a picture of him in the top right corner, exiting a coffee shop. He had a mop of messy, uneven (probably) raven black hair underneath a gray beanie, sea-green eyes with a mischivious glint in them, a sorta of Mediterranean complexion. He had a smile on his face, but it looked how his eyes did, like he was about to do something evil. It was an upper body picture, but anyone could clearly see the muscles on his upper body through his plain blue shirt and black, leathery jacket.

 _Perseus "Percy" Jackson, age 26_

 _Born August 18 to Sally Jackson. Father unknown. Lived with mother and step father, Gabriel Ugliano, until the age of thirteen, when Ugliano was thrown ou. Lived solely with his mother until the age of seventeen, when his mother remarried Paul Blofis. Sally Jackson died in labor that following year, after giving birth to Abigail Blofis, now 8._ _Jackson was once arrested with the charge of DUI and had his license suspended for a year. He attended Florida Atlantic University and got his Bachelors Degree in Marine Biology._

 _In the second year of college, Jackson and his two cousins, Jason Grace and Nico di Angelo, began to play covers of songs by bands and duos such as the White Stripes. Near the end of their first semester, they began to include Grace's friends, Frank Zhang and Leo Valdez. Two years after graduating, they began to write their own songs. They were signed two months after their first album by Half-Blood Records._

Of course, all the other files were longer. They gave me more direct places, reference people, all that. Percy Jackson had the smallest file I've ever read, not including the file that was completely empty. At lunch, later that day, I was telling Piper about my assignment. "I'm sure Jason wouldn't mind doing an interview." Piper said.

"I don't care about Jason, I can write a whole book report on him. On all of them. I need Percy." I said.

"That's gonna be tough. Percy doesn't like interviews, or reporters, or people who'll mess up what he says." Piper said. "He hasn't even had a girlfriend since he started this band. Don't know why either."

"I'm just gonna have to get close to him, somehow." I said.

"I know!" Hazel exclaimed. Hazel Levesque is currently a college student who's interning here. She's really good. She's an adorable African American girl with curl brown hair.

"Yes Hazel?" I asked, mainly cause her ideas are always great.

"Make him fall in love with you." Hazel said.

"Hazel, this is a not teen romance movie." Thalia Grace said. She's the realist, making sure we all know everything set straight.

"If Piper says he doesn't let anyone get close to him, like girlfriend close, use your lady charm and make him love you. Then you can get your story." Hazel explained. "Come on, Annie. You're totally hot. All you need to do is make him love you."

"You do realize Annabeth hasn't flirted in years? She's way outta the game." Thalia said.

"You think I can't flirt?"

"I don't think, I know babe." Thalia said.

"It's true." Piper agreed.

"Challenge accepted." I said, standing up. "I'm going to make that boy fall in love with me and then it's story for me."

"Problem, he doesn't do reporters." Piper said. "Jason, Frank, and Leo know you're a reporter."

"Not if I 'get fired'," I said with a smirk.

"This is a bad idea," Thalia muttered.

"Hazel, you're in the filing room a lot. I need a fake termination form that looks real."

"Got it." Hazel said. "I'll see you guys later."

"Piper, where can I find the Heroes of Olympus next?"

~HoO~

How luckily ironic for me that they had a gig tonight? So, my tips for when you're trying to draw attention to yourself without people knowing: start with dressing the part. I had on black combat boots (with a heel), gray and white etunic print leggings, a gray sleeveless tuxedo shirt, and a gray beanie. Piper had done my makeup and lent me her gray purse, which matched my outfit. Finally, we went down to the venue, which was a local bar that had a new band every time. Piper, being Jason's girlfriend and all, was able to get us in the back, where they were getting ready. If you thought Percy was kinda sorta hot from the picture, you'd melt right now. I'm surprised he doesn't have a girlfriend.

"Annabeth? You came to our show?" Jason asked. I shrugged, glancing behind him to see the others looking at me.

"You don't usually leave your house on a work day." Leo pointed out. "Always busy busy busy."

"I got her to come," Piper said, bouncing a little with excitement.

"Reporters wait in the main area." Percy stated.

"I'm not a reporter," I stated.

"I literally saw you this morning," Jason pointed out. "After you came from your boss...oh. He fired you?"

"What better way to get over unemployment than with getting drunk to good music!" Piper exclaimed. "Where's Nico? He owes me money still." Piper went off, while the boys just went back to work. I started walking around the small room until I found Percy, who was sitting in a chair, strumming his guitar. He looked up at me, look annoyed.

"Can I help you, Ms. Chase?"

"What did you just call me?" I snapped.

"Woah, feisty aren't you? I just addressed you formally." Percy said.

"My apologies for not enjoying be refered to as Ms. Chase. So I recommend that you don't call me Ms. Chase, unless you want your perfect little head on my mantle."

"Perfect?"

"Okay," Piper said, jogging over. "Did he call you Annie? Beth? Anna? Princess?"

"Geez, what can I call you?" Percy asked.

"Annabeth. That's it." I said. "He called me Ms. Chase."

"Jackson, do you have a death wish?" Leo said. "You don't call her anything other than Annabeth."

"Ms. Chase reminds her of her mother," Jason whispered loudly.

"Well just be outside." Piper said, ushering me out.

"What's wrong with her mother?" Percy asked as we walked away.

Piper lead me back out and down the street. She took my hand in hers and unclenched my fists. "Calm down, he didn't know." Piper said.

"I don't care," I said through gritted teeth. "I don't want to do the stupid report anymore. I'm going in tomorrow and dropping it. Have fun at your concert."

"Annabeth," Piper started.

"It's okay. I don't even care anymore."

I started walking away, heading down to a different bar across town. It was a long walk, but I needed a drink. Not that I intended to get drunk or anything. I was only barely slightly very drunk. And I was just so terribly drunk and stubborn that I refused to take a cab. So you know, just walking alone, at night, in New York City, drunk. What could go wrong?


	2. Chapter 2

My head was throbbing when I woke up. I wasn't at home. Clue one, my room (or any room in my apartment) isn't this blue. It was extremely blue. I groaned, rolling over. I wasn't in my clothes. I wasn't in my clothes! And then the cherry on the cake was that Percy Jackson walked in in nothing but a pair of blue boxers. I screamed, making him jump slightly, looking at me. He jumped onto the bed, putting his hand over my mouth. I squirmed and tharsher, so he crawled over me, his legs pinning my legs together and his other hand holding my above my head. "Calm down Annabeth," Percy said. "Calm down." I bit his hand, hard, and he pulled it away.

"Help! Someone help me!" I screamed.

"Oh my gods, seriously, chill out." Percy said.

"You kidnapped me! Yo-you raped—"

"I did not kidnap you nor did I rape you." Percy said.

"Then-then why are you not wearing clothes? And why am I n-not at home? And-and—"

"Would you stop squirming and being a pest so I could explain?" I took a few (a lot) deep breaths before calming down. He got off of me, sitting on the bed. He pulled me onto his lap, stroking my hair. "So one, sorry for pissing of off yesterday." Percy started. "Anyway, I was driving home, in the rain, and I heard someone screaming for help. Being a natural New Yorker, I ignored it. And than I saw a few guys through this girl down on the sidewalk. And I so happened to recognize what was left a certain gray shirt and saw a gray beanie on the ground. So I intervened, and lucky I did too. There were four guys trying to rape you. You were all bloody and beaten and all your clothes were ripped." He shuddered.

I opened my mouth to say something, but then felt bile rising in my throat. I jumped off the bed, slipping on a shoe and falling. Lucky for me, I found a garbage can where I properly disposed of my vomit. I felt someone (i.e. Percy) pull my hair back. After maybe one or two (or four) times disposing the contents of my stomach, I sat back on my heels. I looked up st Percy, who was looking at the barf. "Sorry." I muttered. He ran a hand through his hair, then shrugged. He bent down and pulled me up, lifting me up. He carried me bridal style to another room, which was the bathroom, and sat me on the sink counter. He turned on the light, making my headache worse.

"Alright, no more barfing in trash cans, got it?" I nodded, and he clapped his hands together. "Clearly, you were stupidly drunk last night and now have a bad hangover. Lucky you, I'm the hangover king. Or at least, that's what Jason says. Now, I don't have girl clothes, to give you. I have clothes that are too small for me but might fit you. But we'll worry about clothes later."

He grabbed a small towel, ran it under the water, and began to wipe my face. "This is the bathroom, where you dispose of vomit. You're on bed rest, got it?"

"Where are my clothes?" I suddenly asked.

"Your bra is in the wash because it is very bloody, your shirt and panties were ripped to shreds, and you leggings are torn and bloody."

"My underwear? Meaning—"

"Relax, I swear I didn't do anything to you except help with your wounds. That's it."

"What am I wearing, exactly?"

"Uh, an old tee shirt, a pair of boxers, and—"

"Boxers?" I exclaimed. "I'm wearing boy's underwear? I'm wearing your underwear?"

"Be grateful, I could've left you in that alley bloody and in the rain until you died from hypothermia." Percy snapped. "I might as well just send you back out there with your ripped clothes and stupid hangover."

"Why are you so mad?" I asked. "It's not like I asked you to find me and act all superhero."

"No I did it because I'm nice."

"You don't seem very nice. You seem like a douche with anger issues."

"You're so full of yourself. Not once have you said thank you."

"You don't deserve my thanks!"

I let out a shriek when I felt his hand hit my cheek. "Get out you ungrateful bitch!" Percy shouted with pure rage. I jumped off the counter, marching out of the room. Percy threw my leggings at me before leaving his room. They were ripped around the thigh and lower leg, but there was no sign of blood. I pulled them on, feeling the boxers get all fluffy and pulled up. Percy came back in, dropping my shoes on the floor. He threw my purse onto the bed, along with my phone and beanie. I pulled on my shoes then stuffed my beanie and phone into my bag. "Thanks for nothing." I spat before marching out of the room.

"Exit's on the right," Percy called.

"I don't need your help!" I yelled before marching to the door and making a show for slamming it.

~HoO~

When I got to work, I finished fixing my hair in a ponytail and took some headache medicine. I sent Piper (or Thalia) a text that I was on my way up. By the time I got up there, Piper and Thalia were waiting by the elevator, holding back laughter. "I never thought I'd see that day that Annabeth Chase would do the walk of shame." Thalia said, shaking her head.

"I am not doing the walk of shame," I said.

"Your in your clothes from yesterday," Piper pointed out. "Not even, that's not your shirt."

"It's a long story, but I am most definitely _not_ doing the walk of shame."

"Do tell what has Annabeth Chase coming in an hour and a half late?" Thalia asked.

"Apparently, I got drunk and these dudes tried to kidnap and rape me," I said. "So Percy Jackson interviened and took me to his place. He cleaned my— _fuck_!"

"What happened?" Piper asked.

"I only got my pants and shoes. I left all my other clothes."

"At Percy's house?" Thalia asked with a smirk.

"Listen to me, I was unconscious the entire time. I only know the story Percy told me." I said. "Which is that my shirt and underwear were ripped beyond recognition, and my fucking bra was covered in blood and in the wash."

"So he saw you naked." I turned to glare at Thalia, who gasped at me in shock. "What happened to your face?"

"He hit me!" I hissed. "I did that thing where I become an ungrateful brat and he lashed out and hit me, which is why I forgot to get my stuff and why my pants are all ripped!"

"So I'm guessing you are giving up on him?" Piper asked.

"No," I huffed. "Just because he hates me doesn't mean I can't report on the other members of the band."

"Well then," Piper said. "I have an extra pair of jeans and I'm sure we can find you a bra. Then you should head back to Percy's and get your stuff."

"Good luck." Thalia said as Piper dragged my toward her office.

Lucky me that me and Piper are the same size (for pants at least). I put on light blue skinny jeans, then the shoes I had before. Unfortunately, I was not as lucky with the bra. I got in another cab and headed back to Percy's apartment. I knocked on the door and waited only a minute before it swung open. Percy had put on clothes (thank god!); red and black basketball shorts and a black muscle tee. His face was grim as he scowled down at me. "Why are you here? How did you get back here?"

"Nice to see I'm welcome." I mumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I was thinking of changing the rating, putting it up to M. Lemme know if I should. Like this is a serious issue. Check the first three chapters and let me know if it would be better off with a higher rating. So I decided for songs (since I'm terribly creative (not!)) I'm going to borrow the songs by _the Script._ Which so happens to be one of the only rock bands I've ever listened to. They are rock, right? Anyway! **

**Characters belong to Uncle Rick!**

 **Songs belong to the Script!**

 **Song suggestions are welcome!**

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

* * *

I pushed past Percy and walked inside. Earlier when I was storming out and around, I didn't get to look around much. I didn't get to now either cause Percy forcefully grabbed my shoulders, turning me around. "Answer my question." I looked at him challengingly. We had a stare down for a while before he dropped his shoulders, letting his hands go of my shoulder. I smiled sweetly, before walking to the kitchen. "Nice place." I commented. "Really...blue."

"Annabeth, why are you here?"

"Can't someone come to the person who saved them from the horrors of kidnapping and...and who has, quote, _the best hangover cure_ , end quote?"

"No."

"Look," I started. "I'm not a person who apologizes. But I know when I've stepped out of line. So thank you dearly for expressing your kindness on my humble soul. Now if you don't mind, i would kindly appreciate it if I could have my bra back."

Percy walked into another room. I took this as my chance to look around the apartment. Or at least, the kitchen. It looked like a standard kitchen, except the fridge. It was decorated with pictures and papers and sticky notes and magnets. Majority of the pictures were of Percy and a little girl, who I'm guessing was his little sister. They varied from in front of buildings, swimming pools, beaches, and two graduations. There was another picture with a young Percy and his arm slung around some redhead. In another they were older, and Percy was kissing her cheek. There was another picture of just the girl looking out at the beach. A few of the other pictures were of Percy as a kid with Jason, or with Nico. There were some older ones where he was with Leo or throwing frank into a pool. The stinky notes were all over the fridge with dates:

 _3/21/14 Call Rachel_

 _3/26/14 Band Rehearsal!_

 _3/28/14 Band rehearsal!_

 _3/30/14 Gig_

 _4/1/14 Gig_

 _4/11/14 Make soup for RED_

 _4/13/14 Band rehearsal!_

 _4/14/14 Gig today!_

 _5/2/14 Nico's got flu, cancel with Rachel; make Nico soup_

 _5/4/14 Date with RED; leave practice early_

 _5/10/14 Band rehearsal_

 _5/11/14 Band rehearsal_

 _5/16/14 Gig_

 _5/17/14 Gig_

 _5/22/14 Date with RED leave practice early_

 _5/25/14 Gig_

 _5/27/14 Band rehearsal_

 _5/28/14 Band rehearsal_

 _6/3/14 Gig_

 _6/21/14 Abbie's Sixth Birthday! Pick up cake!_

 _6/22/14 Gig_

 _7/1/14 Jason's 22 Birthday! Buy the good beer!_

 _8/1/14 Money for DUI due. Don't forget!_

 _8/16/14 Date with Rachel_

 _9/12/14 8 Year Anniversary with RED. Get flowers and surprise!_

 _9/21/14 Wake, 10:00 am._

 _9/22/14 Funeral, noon_

 _1/28/16 Nico's 23 Birthday!_

 _5/5/16 Leo's 24 Birthday!_

 _5/30/16 Frank's 24 Birthday!_

 _6/21/16 Abbie's 8 Birthday! Bring present to Paul_

 _7/1/16 Jason's 24 Birthday!_

 _8/18/16 Gig today!_

 _8/26/16 Gig today!_

 _9/21/16 Gig today!_

 _10/16/16 Gig today!_

 _10/16/16 Tell Piper her friend is here_

"What're you doing?" I turned to Percy, who was standing in the doorway, arms folded. "Those are personal reminders."

"How come your birthday isn't here?" I asked.

"I should have to remind myself that it's my birthday." Percy said. "Why were you snooping?"

"I was just looking around, geez."

"I don't take kindly to people reading my person stuff."

"If you don't want people to read them then don't put them on your fridge." I said. "What happened to 2015?"

"None of your business," Percy said, tossing me my bra.

"Can I use your bathroom?"

"No."

"Then how am I supposed to put it on?"

"Don't act like I haven't seen you naked."

I groaned before turning around. I pulled the tee shirt over my head, then quickly got the bra on before putting the tee shirt back on. When I turned around, Percy was now reading the sticky notes. His face looked sad as he went through each note, running his hand over it. He paused on what I think was 9/12/14. He let out a sad sigh before closing his eyes. He paused for a second, then turned to me. "Let's go. Time to cure your hangover."

Percy Jackson's Cure for Hangovers

 _1) Have some black coffee_

"But I hate black coffee," I whined.

"Sucks, I didn't tell you to get drunk." Percy argued. I pouted, but sipped the bitter coffee.

 _2) Gatorade and Exercise_

"Let's go, we're going jogging around the block." Percy said, stepping into his sneakers.

"But I'm tired." I whined.

"You just had coffee." Percy argued.

"Doesn't mean it'll kick in immediately." I mumbled.

"Let's go swear out the alcohol." Percy said.

"That's a myth!" I shouted.

"Ten jumping jacks! Right now!" Percy said. "You do know how to do that? Your not a dumb blonde, right?" I glared at him hard.

"I don't even have sneakers," I pointed out. "I'm wearing heels!" Percy tossed me a pair of black and white Nike low tops.

"They're Thalia's," he said with a smirk.

 _2.1) 10 Jumping Jacks_

"One! Two! Three! Four! Five!" Percy counted as we did the jumping jacks.

"I'm. So. Outta. Shape." I said between each one.

"Six. Seven. Almost there eight! Nine. Ten!" Percy said. "Good job."

"I think I'll just go home." I said, turning to the door.

"Nope, fifteen push-ups." Percy said.

"Why?" I whined. "Can I at least get something other then these jeans?" Percy tossed me a pair of basketball shorts.

"Change right here." I frowned, then wiggled out of the jeans, then pulled up the shorts. "Still wearing my underwear I see." Percy said with a smirk.

 _2.2) 15 Push-ups_

This isn't fair! Percy was pushing me down with his foot as he counted. And then, to show me up, he did fifty push-ups while I sat on his back. "This isn't fair! You probably work out!" I complained.

"Gotta stay in shape," Percy said. "Now, you know how to do burpees?"

"I may be outta shape but I know simple things." I muttered.

"Let's go, twelve burpees," Percy said. I groaned, getting off the floor.

"You're so lazy." Percy said.

"Thanks I hadn't noticed." I muttered.

 _2.3) 12 Burpees_

I didn't think I'd be _that_ bad. I barely made it through two. Percy was constantly yelling at me to go faster. On ten, I got down to do my push-up, my arms gave out. I just lay on the ground, my face buried in the carpet. "Come one Annabeth," Percy said. "You can do it."

"I think my headache got worse," I grumbled. "My arms hurt. My head is throbbing. I feel nausea."

"Get up," Percy said. "Just one more thing to do in the exercise portion. Just finish your burpees." I groaned, then gulped, choking back what was coming up my throat.

"Bathroom." I said in a rush as I scrambled to my feet.

Percy moved quickly across the room, pushing a door open and stepping out of the way. I barely made it in time. Barely meaning that I missed very not badly. I felt someone pull my hair back as I retched. I sat back on my heels, looking at the mostly white tile. I looked up at Percy, who moved to flush the toilet. I heard the faucet turn on, then Percy was crotching in front of me, wiping my face off. He eyes wandered to my cheek, which I'm guessing had a slight bruise. His eyebrows scrunched up as he looked at it. "I'm sorry." he whispered.

"It's cool," I shrugged.

Percy got up, then pulled me off the ground. He pushed a bottle of mouthwash into my hands. "Hurry so we can go jogging." Percy said, then headed to the door. I groaned, making him laugh before leaving.

 _2.4) Jogging_

It was torture. Down the street, jog in place at the crosswalk, down the street, turn the corner, down the street, jog in place st the crosswalk, down the street, turn the corner, down the street, jog in place at the crosswalk, down the street, jog in place at the crosswalk, down the street, turn the corner, down the street, turn the corner, back at the apartment. For last stretch, Percy had to carry me back. And then he took the stairs! I drunk a _lot_ of Gatorade too. Like two three bottles. Finally, I crashed on the couch. "Feeling better?" Percy asked.

"No." I lied. Not totally better, but I did feel a little better.

"Final step!" Percy exclaimed. "Sleep! It's the best medicine."

"You do not have to tell me twice." I said, closing my eyes.

 _3) SLEEP_

I am not gonna lie to you; I slept like a baby. It was before eleven that I went to sleep and I didn't wake up until half past four. Percy was sitting on the ground, headphones plugged in, laptop in his lap (lol), head bouncing and fingers tapping to the very loud music. I looked over his shoulder, seeing one of the latest music videos for Heroes of Olympus, _Superheroes_. Jason plays the drums, Leo is on keyboard, Frank plays the bass, and Nico plays electric guitar along with Percy. There was a girl in the video too; she had fiery red hair that was frizzy, freckles covering her cheeks, and a grassy green color in her eyes. There was also Piper and Thalia and Hazel in the video, along with who I'm guessing was Percy's sister, a boy with golden hair, and a pair of twin boys. They all had a superhero costume, one made up or one real. I've seen the video many many times (mainly cause two of my best friends were stars in it) and I knew exactly where it was.

 _When you've been fighting for it all your life_ I sang loudly, making Percy jump.  
 _You've been struggling to make things right  
That's how a superhero learns to fly  
(Every day, every hour, turn that pain into power) _

He pulled out the headphone, letting the rest of the song play out loud. "You can sing." Percy pointed out. "And you listen to my music."

"That's my bestie!" I said, pointed at Piper. "Of course I'm gonna know this song!"

"I take it you feel better?" I nodded slightly.

"Thank you," I said. "Why were you even watching that?"

"I was reading some comments and checking the views." Percy said. "I've got practice in thirty minutes so you'd better get going."

"I mean, I have absolutely nothing to do." I said. "I was fired yesterday, Piper and Thalia are working. Could I maybe come to your practice? I'm a good critic."

"No." Percy stated. "Go home."

"Please?" I said, giving him the puppy eyes. He growled (weird).

"You're supposed to be intimidating, not adorable." he muttered. "Go put on your jeans and own shoes."

"Yay!" I exclaimed, ignoring the first comment. Was not the best idea I had.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So the other day, I got this review saying that Rachel died in a car crash. Which is not ever what I said. But good observation. So many things could've happened as to why Rachel disappeared from the notes around the same time there was a funeral. I love your guesses though. I know, you can guess. Have fun with that!**

 **Characters belong to Uncle Rick!**

 **Songs belong to the Script!**

 **Song suggestions are welcome!**

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

* * *

Percy's car is a mess. Well, at least the backseat. There were papers, a lot of clothes, and a skateboard back there. The passenger seat had a few papers and towels on it, which Percy just threw into the back along with his guitar case. He got on the other side and got in. I tried the door handle of the old, rusty car, which did not work. Percy leaned over and opened it from the inside, giving me a sly smile. "Ain't she a beauty?" I frowned, climbing in. "I've had it since I was fourteen." My frown got even deeper.

"You know the legal driving age is sixteen, right?" I asked.

"So?"

"You do have a driver's license, right?" I asked for clarification. He gave me that mischivious smile.

"Maybe." He turned the key like three times before the engine started. He glanced at me as he pulled into the street. "I was joking, I just got it renewed two weeks ago." I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding. "Plus, this old beauty was my mom's car." He gave me a weak smile before turning his attention back to the road.

~HoO~

The Heroes of Olympus practice in Leo's Workshop, a mechanic shop a little way out of the city. Leo closes up at five so they can practice from five thirty until they get hungry. Percy put his car in park, getting out and grabbing his guitar case and a bundle of papers. He gave me a bundle, then grabbed more before leading the way into the garage. "Watch the rocks, wouldn't want you falling." Percy said with an amused smirk. I scoffed, stepping around and over the rocks. He opened a back door, holding it open for me with his guitar case. He then lead the way to an open space, where Jason was finishing setting up his drums and the others were getting tuned up. Jason whistled when he saw me, a smirk on his face. "Annabeth Chase, coming in with Percy. That is not something I ever thought I'd live to see."

"Shut up, Grace." Percy spat. "She's just a helpless, hungover little girl who came running to me for assistance." I dropped the stacks of papers on the ground, looking at Percy.

"Sorry, I'm too helpless to help you carry your stuff." I mocked. "Whatever can I do now, your Royal Assness, since I'm just a helpless little girl?"

"I take it you don't like being called helpless." Percy said. I punched him in the gut, hard, making him hunch over in pain, dropping the papers he had.

"No I don't, and I'm not a little girl." I hissed.

"Why is your fist so hard?" Percy winced. I smirked proudly, walking over to Jason.

"I could've went for you balls, be glad." I called over my shoulder. Jason was chuckling.

What's so funny?" I asked innocently.

"Goddamn I will not be measing with you," Leo said.

"I thought you said you didn't work out?" Percy asked. I'm guessing he recovered.

"I said I was outta shape." I said. "Last time I worked out was in spring for my beautiful summer body." I emphasized it with a hair flip. "Now it's almost winter, so I need to burrow up."

"What brings you here? With Percy?" Nico asked.

"She got drunk, beat, and almost raped." Percy said. "So I took her in and saved her life." I raised my fist, making him cower. "I mean, I beat the crap out of those guys and felt sorry for her so I brought her back and helped nurse her hangover."

"Nice," Leo said. "Let's start practicing."

"Annabeth, go sit on the couch," Percy said.

"Why?" I asked.

" _Tope de Burbuja_ , you'd be way mero comfortable sitting." Leo said. I wrestled my shoe off my foot, throwing it at Leo. He shrieked as it hit him in the stomach.

"You don't even know what I said!" Leo exclaimed.

"I'm not stupid, I understand Spanish," I spat. "Do me a favor and pass me my shoe." Leo tossed it back and I stepped back into it.

"Wait, what'd he say?" Jason asked. I glared at Leo, who shook his head fiercely.

"Not important." Leo said.

"I can see how she's Thalia's friend." Nico said.

"I just want to know what he said." Jason grumbled.

"Let's focus on music, guys." Percy said.

"Song?" Frank asked. They all,looked at Percy, who in turn, looked at me.

"Pick, Annabeth." Percy said.

"Annabeth doesn't listen to our songs." Nico snorted.

"I do to," I said. "Mostly because of Piper. _No Good in Goodbye_."

"You heard the lady," Leo said.

 _All the things that we've lost  
Breaking up comes at a cost  
I know I'll miss this mistake  
Every word I try to choose  
Either way I'm gonna lose  
Can't take the ache from heartbreak_

 _Oh, but as you walk away  
You don't hear me say_

 _Where's the "good" in "goodbye"?  
Where's the "nice" in "nice try"?  
Where's the "us" in "trust" gone?  
Where's the "soul" in "soldier on"?  
Now I'm the "low" in "lonely"  
'Cause I don't own you only  
I can take this mistake  
But I can't take the ache from heartbreak_

 _No, I can't take the ache from heartbreak_

 _No matter how it falls apart  
There's an "art" in breaking hearts  
But there's no fair in farewell, no  
And when I see you in the street  
I pray to God you don't see  
The silent "hell" in "I wish you well."_

 _Oh, but as you walk away  
You don't hear me say_

 _Where's the "good" in "goodbye"?  
Where's the "nice" in "nice try"?  
Where's the "us" in "trust" gone?  
Where's the "soul" in "soldier on"?  
Now I'm the "low" in "lonely"  
'Cause I don't own you only  
I can take this mistake  
But I can't take the ache from heartbreak_

 _(take the ache, take the ache)  
I can't take the ache from heartbreak  
(take the ache, take the ache)  
I can't take the ache from heartbreak  
(take the ache, take the ache)  
I can't take the ache from heartbreak  
(take the ache, take the ache)  
(can't take the ache from heartbreak)_

 _If I could turn back time then I would re-write those lines [4x]_

 _Where's the "good" in "goodbye"?  
Where's the "nice" in "nice try"?  
Where's the "us" in "trust" gone?  
Where's the "soul" in "soldier on"?  
Now I'm the "low" in "lonely"  
'Cause I don't own you only  
I can take this mistake_  
 _But I can't take the ache from heartbreak_

 _(take the ache, take the ache)  
I can't take the ache from heartbreak  
(take the ache, take the ache)  
I can't take the ache from heartbreak  
(take the ache, take the ache)  
No I can't take the ache from heartbreak  
(take the ache, take the ache)  
(can't take the ache from heartbreak)_

 _If I could turn back time then I would re-write those lines_

"Why're you crying?" Jason asked me. I sniffed, wiping my cheeks.

"It's nothing," I said in a shaky voice. Nothing except the fact that that song was really good and heartfelt and when they played it felt like they were living through the words.

"You guys are really good," I whispered. I felt a wave of sadness wash over me as I was struck with the horrid flashback.

 _Three years. Three years to this very day. Three years exactly in six minutes and forty three seconds. That's how long I'd been with him. I walked up the steps of the museum, where he worked. I made my way to the small office that belonged to him in the back of the second floor. Three minutes twelve seconds. Right foot. Left foot._ _Right foot. Left foot._ _Right foot. Left foot._ _Right foot. Left foot._ _Right foot. Left foot._ _Right foot. Left foot._ _Right foot. Left foot._ _Right foot. Left foot. One minute twenty-two seconds. There was the door. I watched the clock on my phone, waiting for the minute to pass. Five seconds before it would be .5:21:32 pm, I opened the door._

 _The smile from my face faded, replaced my a look of shock. I watched the horrid scene in front of me, feeling my heart drop into my stomach. My boyfriend. My Luke. Doing inexplicable with Drew Tanaka. "Luke." I whispered, hoping he didn't hear me. But he did. I rushed out of the room, running to the stairs. Luke was running after me, fixing his clothes on as he tried to explain. I grabbed my shoulder. I turned around, my cheeks stained with tears._

 _"How long?" I asked quietly._

 _I ran down the stairs with more tears than before, the horrible number running through my head. Three years. Three years. Three years and one day the next day._

I started sobbing on the couch now. I pulled my legs up and hurried my head in my knees. My shoulders shook as I let the pain and sadness come over me again. That was last year. I had know all day. Today would've made it four years, six and a half minutes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Characters belong to Uncle Rick!**

 **Songs belong to the Script!**

 **Song suggestions are welcome!**

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

* * *

After about an hour, I felt someone rubbing circles on my back. I lifting my gaze to see Piper and Hazel sitting on either side of me. Across the room, Thalia was whisper-yelling at the boys. I went back into my ball. I cried for a few more minutes, then uncurled myself, laying myself on their laps. "What happened?" Hazel asked soothingly. "Frank called and said you had a meltdown."

"It *hiccup* in—*hiccup*—volved *hiccup* Luke." I said in a shaky voice.

"You douchebags brought up Luke?" Thalia exclaimed.

"We did no such thing," Jason protested. "We were just playing a song and then she broke down."

"What song was it?" Piper asked.

" _No Good in Goodbye._ " Percy said.

"That song about how heartbreak and slot love and how life sucks?" Thalia asked, and they nodded. "Fuck, you are idiots."

I shook my head at Piper. "Thals, don't say anything." Piper said. "They didn't know, and Annie doesn't want them too."

Thalia looked over at us, then sighed in defeat. "Annabeth comes with us." Thalia said. "Ladies, let's roll."

~HoO~

I was laying on the couch in my apartment, pretending to sleep. I really wish I had realized that today was the day before I had a meltdown. I just felt so...embarassed. I don't cry in public. I hate crying. It's a sign of weakness, and I don't like being weak. There was a knock at the door, which Piper moved to answer. "What're you doing here?" Piper asked.

"I was a little worried." What's Percy doing here?

"For Annabeth? Why?"

"I have feelings too, Piper." Percy said, slightly offended. "I don't know what happened or why but I know what it's like. I just wanted to make sure she was okay."

"She's asleep," Piper said.

"Can I come in?" Percy asked.

"I mean, this isn't my apartment, but I guess so." Piper said.

"So, in general, what happened?" Percy asked, then quickly added, "You don't have to tell me anything Annabeth wouldn't want me to know."

"Just that...the song activated some really painful memories." Piper said. More like every painful memory.

I turned over so I wasn't looking at the couch cushions. Percy and Piper were standing over me, watching me. Percy gave me a soft smile. "Hey Blondie," Percy said softly. "I brought you a gift." He pulled out a little red container, opening the lid. The room was filled with the scent of...of warm, fresh baked cookies. I scrunched my face up in confusion. He scratched the back of his neck kinda nervously.

"My mom taught me how to make them, it always makes me feel better." Percy explained. His mother...

"They're blue?" Piper asked. Percy let out a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah..."

"Thank you." I said.

"I'm gonna go get started on dinner." Piper said.

I pull my legs to me and swung them for the couch. "You can sit." I told Percy. He moved so he was sitting next to me, with at least a foot between us. He offered me the container, and I took a blue cookie out. "This isn't poisoned, right?" I asked, slightly skeptical.

"Nope." Percy said, pulling a cookie out. "I eat one, you eat one. If I kill you, I'd be dead too."

I watched him bite the cookie, chew and swallow. After another minute, I slowly took a bite out of the soft cookie, which seemed to melt in my mouth. "Fuck this is so good." I moaned.

"It's the only thing I can make without setting my kitchen on fire." I laughed, making him laugh.

"Piper!" I called with my mouth full. "Come try these cookies! They're amazing!"

I heard Piper groan before she trudged into the room. She bit the cookie I had in my hand, then walked back to the kitchen. "I've had these before." she called. "Jason's place is always full of them."

For the remainder of the evening, I ate cookies, watched Disney/Pixar movies, and listened to Heroes of Olympus covers of songs while having a dance party. Even bigger surprise, these were all Percy's idea and involved Percy. If you had seen us, you wouldn't be able to tell that I was once in a funk. Piper cried during _Inside Out_ (for some unknown reason), Percy cried during _Finding Nemo_ because apparently 'the father•son relationship is so strong'. i was in a home full of crazy people! I understand Piper cause she cried when the imaginary friend died. Crazy people.

~HoO~

I had been about a week since I started this job. Nowadays, this is how it's go: wake up, go to work and review notes, go to Percy's around noon, go to band practice, go home. I really think Percy was warming up to me, mainly because I was forcing myself into his life. But who cares about the little details? So, since it was Saturday, Piper was coming to the rehearsal too. We got there while they were still setting up with the absence of Leo. Jason and Percy were talking with the blonde dudes; one was obviously older. He radiated sunshine with sun kissed skin (clearly he doesn't spend too much time here in New York) and dark sunglasses. The other looked a little younger than me with shaggy blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

I looked at Nico, who was trying to set up his guitar and amp, but was staring off at something. I followed his gaze to the younger of the blondes. "And who are these lovely ladies?" The older of the two asked cheerfully. And now everyone was looking at me and Piper.

"That's Piper and that's Annabeth," Percy said. "Ladies, this is Apollo and his son, Will. From Greece Records."

"Nice to meet you," I said.

"So what do they do?" Apollo asked.

"Piper is our beauty guru, also Jason's girlfriend." Frank explained. "Percy has a thing for Annabeth so she's always here."

"I do not," Percy argued. "She's an ex-journalist so she has an expert opinion on our sound."

Leo walked in in a blue jumpsuit covered in oil with a bandana covering his hair. "Alright, I'm ready now."

"Where were you?" Piper asked.

"Some crazy lady came in saying I messed up her car and what not and made me do it all over." Leo complained. He pulled off his bandana, then started unbuttoning his jumpsuit. Calypso came in, fuming.

"I am not a crazy lady," she argued. "My car didn't work because of you."

" _Ah Dios mío_ ," Leo whined. "Woman, go home."

" _Woman_?" Calypso asked, angered.

"Oh my god, Calypso, kinda very busy today. Go try and do something," Frank explained.

"How come Annabeth and Piper get to stay?"

"I'll go with you," Piper said. "Jace, call me when you finish. Later guys."

"Wait, I have to stay?" I whispered to Piper.

"Yes. Have fun."

"How am I getting home?" I whispered back.

"Have Percy drive you." Before I could ask anything else, Piper raced out the door, followed by Calypso. I looked at the boys, who had gone back to their instruments. Percy came over to me, unwrapping the bandages on his fingers. "Song?" Percy asked.

" _Superheroes_ , if that's okay with you." I said. He smiled sweetly.

"You do love that song, don't you?" he said with a slight laugh.

"So, why are they here?" I whispered.

"Will saw us at the bar and showed our video to his Dad." Percy said. "So, this is our chance to get a record deal."

"Good luck." I said. He smiled, then moved to his spot.

I went to the couch, sitting down on the arm next to Will. I looked over at Nico, who was trying to tune with Percy and Frank. Except for the fact that he was sneaking glances at Will. I looked at Will, who in turn looked at me. "So you know them?" Will asked. I shrugged.

"Jason is my best friend's boyfriend," I said. "I know Frank and Leo's girlfriends. I don't really know Nico and Percy all that well."

"I'm just an intern, but Apollo is the real genius. I think he's gonna like them." Will said.

"Ready."

 _All her life she has seen  
All the meanest side me  
They took away the prophet's dream  
For a profit on the street_

 _Now she's stronger than you know  
A heart of steel starts to grow_

 _All his life he's been told  
He'll be nothing when he's old  
All the kicks and all the blows  
He won't ever let it show_

 _'Cause he's stronger than you know  
A heart of steel starts to grow_

 _When you've been fighting for it all your life  
You've been struggling to make things right  
That's how a superhero learns to fly  
(Every day, every hour, turn that pain into power)_

 _When you've fighting for it all your life  
You've been working every day and night  
That's how a superhero learns to fly  
(Every day, every hour, turn that pain into power)_

 _Oh-oh, oh, oh  
Oh-oh, oh, oh_

 _All the hurt, all the lies  
All the tears that they cry  
When the moment is just right  
You'll see fire in their eyes  
'Cause he's stronger than you know  
A heart of steel starts to grow_

 _When you've been fighting for it all your life  
You've been struggling to make things right  
That's how a superhero learns to fly  
(Every day, every hour, turn that pain into power)_

 _When you've fighting for it all your life  
You've been working every day and night  
That's how a superhero learns to fly  
Every day, every hour, turn that pain into power (power, power, power, power, power)_

 _(Power, power, power, power)  
Every day, every hour turn that pain into power  
(Power, power, power, power)_

 _(Power, power, power, power)  
Every day, every hour turn that pain into power_

 _She's got lions in her heart  
A fire in her soul he's a got a beast  
In his belly that's so hard to control  
Cause they've taken too much hits, taking blow by blow  
Now light a match, stand back, watch them explode_

 _She's got lions in her heart  
A fire in her soul he's a got a beast  
In his belly that's so hard to control  
Cause they've taken too much hits, taking blow by blow  
Now light a match, stand back, watch them explode_

 _When you've been fighting for it all your life_  
 _You've been struggling to make things right  
That's a how a superhero learns to fly  
(Every day, every hour, turn that pain into power)_

 _When you've fighting for it all your life  
You've been working every day and night  
That's a how a superhero learns to fly  
Every day, every hour, turn that pain into power (power, power, power, power, power)_

 _Oh, yes (power, power, power, power)  
Every day, every hour, turn that pain into power  
(Power, power, power, power) Ooh, yeah  
Whoa (power, power, power, power)  
(Every day, every hour, turn that pain into power)_

 _When you've been fighting for it all your life  
You've been struggling to make things right_  
 _That's how a superhero learns to fly_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Only one person answered my question about changing the rating. Anyway, since that person said I should change it, I will. I honestly believe that more cons be done with the rating higher. So this is the first chapter with the new, higher rating.**

 **Characters belong to Uncle Rick!**

 **Songs belong to the Script!**

 **Song suggestions are welcome!**

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

* * *

I got up groggily, trudging to the door. I opened the door to see the beaming face of Percy Jackson. I scowled at him. He grabbed me by the waist and lifted me in the air. "Stop!" I yelled. "It's five in the morning, why are you so happy?"

"Annabeth! I'm going to Orlando!" Percy exclaimed, putting me back on the ground.

"Tell me in four hours, when I care." I said, moving to close the door. Percy pushed his way inside. He grabbed my shoulders, shaking me violently.

"Do you not understand? I am going to Orlando!" I rolled my eyes, pushing his hands off of me.

"Why are you going to Orlando?" I asked begrudgingly.

"Apollo loved our song yesterday, so he got us a concert at the CFE Arena at the University of Central Florida." Percy said. "All the important people from Greece Records are gonna be there, and a few representatives from New Rome Studios."

"Yay." I deadpanned.

"You aren't excited." Percy said, scrunching his face up.

"I'm tired." I whined. "Why are you telling me about this? At five in the morning?"

"Cause I'm excited and I need to tell someone." Percy said.

"I'm going back to bed." I said. Just as I was about to walk away, Piper came running in through the still open front door.

"Annabeth! We're going to Orlando!" Piper exclaimed.

"We?" I asked.

"Yes yes yes!" Piper exclaimed, bouncing up and down. "HeroesofOlympusaregoingtopreformandIgotticketstotheshowforyoumeThaliaCallieandHazelandthenwecangotoUniversalStudios!"

"Slow down," I said. "I didn't get any of that."

"Heroes of Olympus are going to preform and I got tickets to the show for you me Thalia Callie and Hazel and then we can go to Universal Studios!"

"You get to come to Orlando with us!" Percy exclaimed.

"Okay, stop screaming!" I yelled. "It's like being in the room with puppies."

"Why you no excited?" Piper asked sadly.

"Because it's five fucking am!" I yelled out angrily. "I just woke up and am not in the mood."

"Annabeth, this is Orlando," Percy said. "We live in New York City, where it snows and gets super cold. Imagine being away in Florida for a whole two weeks."

I frowned, crossing my arms. "Universal Studios?" I asked.

"Both Universal Studios and Islands of Adventures, a three day express pass. No lines baby!" Piper exclaimed. "First class seats. I love Daddy."

"We're flying?" I asked with an arched eyebrow.

"We just have to subdue Thalia onto the plane," Piper said.

"Good luck with that," I said, then turned to Percy. "Good job, now may I go back to sleep?"

"Nope, go get dressed." Piper said.

She grabbed my arm and dragged me to my room. "Percy, make yourself at home." For the next hour, Piper primped me up casual but amazing. Black jeans with brown mid calf boots, gray socks that peaked over the edge of the boots, a gray sweater that's sleeves were long and went over my hands so I slipped my thumb into the little hole, with a gray beanie. I dragged my feet as we went back to the kitchen. Percy was eating my special cereal out of my favorite bowl while flipping through a magazine. I stalked over to him, pulling the cereal away from him. He looked up at me, milk dripping down his chin and his brows furrowed.

"What gives?" Percy asked, more food spilling out.

"You have milk on your face," I pointed out. "And also." I snatched the magazine, rolling it up. "You don't. Come into. People's homes. And. Eat. Their. Cereal!" I exclaimed, each break hitting his arm with the magazine.

"Ow! What the fuck Annabeth!" Percy exclaimed, rubbing his shoulder. "I was told to make myself at home and I was hungry."

"I pay the bills which means that I dictate who gets to make theirselves the fuck at home." I said, hitting him two more times.

"Jesus, you guys have such an abusive relationship." Piper muttered.

"What relationship?" I asked, not in a confused tone but a challenging tone.

"I meant friendship," Piper said. "Now, let's go Annie. We have so many new outfits to buy before we leave in two weeks!"

"One don't call me Annie," I said. "Two, were leaving in two weeks and then spending another two weeks in Orlando? By the time we get back it'll be Thanksgiving."

"And don't you have a job, Piper?" Percy asked.

"Do _you_ have a job?" I asked.

"That's for me to know and you to not find out." Percy said. "I've got to go, later ladies." He got up and walked over to me, sticking his head in the bowl of cereal I was holding. I jumped slightly.

"Percy!" I exclaimed. He pulled his now dripping face out, a goofy smile on his face.

"Good cereal, I'll come for more later." Percy said.

And then he did something so strange and crazy, I still can't believe it: he stuck his face in my sweater, between my boobs, rubbing the milk off onto it. I gaped at him as he straightened up, jogging to the door. He saluted us before leaving. As soon as he left, Piper burst into laughter. "What was that?" Piper asked between laughter.

"Let's just...go to work." I grumbled.

~HoO~

When I got to the office, the first thing that happened was Thalia questioning my look of shock and embarrassment. And then Piper explained what happened, making Thalia laugh hysterically. Then Thalia retold the story to Calypso. And then Hazel. And then Piper told my brother, Malcolm. And then her sister, Silena. And Silena told her boyfriend, Charlie Beckendorf. And apparently, Charlie is Leo's half brother. And texted the story to Leo. And then Leo laughed and told Jason and Frank. And Jason told his cousins. And then I got a text from a random number.

#: I hears I embarrassed perfect Annabeth.

Me: ?

Me: Who is this? How'd you get my number?

#: Take a guess.

Me: I dunno, I don't really talk to new people

#: Yes I know. My cousins is your best friend.

Me: ...

Me: Percy?

#: And you're supposed to be a wise girl.

Me: Rude.

Percy: Anywho...I heard about me using you as a towel.

Me: How? I literally told Thalia five minutes ago.

Percy: Word spreads fast.

Me: Yeah.

Percy: You're very soft.

Me: I'm done.

I put my phone down and continued writing my notes. It was mostly about Percy; what he does, his personality. I know, we've only known each other for a week. But I did learn some things. Like he loves blue cookies, blue food, and anything blue. Anyone could guess that from the colors of his room/apartment and the boxers he wears. They're all blue! Well, majority of them are. And he's a weirdo goofball. You know, those people who do weird things but they do it so weirdly it's funny? He does have an...abrasive side. Like...cough cough...when he hit me. We don't really talar about it much, or ever, but still. "Annabeth," Hazel said, popping her heard in. "Poseidon would like to see you." I internally groaned, getting up and walking with her to Poseidon's office.

"Ms. Chase." he started. "How's your entry coming?"

"It's...coming along." I said. He raised an eyebrow.

"Coming along?" he asked. "Do you have anything?"

"Yes." I said. "I was actually wondering...if I could have a few extra weeks."

"A few extra weeks? You already have three more weeks. Now you want more?"

"It's just that...in two weeks, Heroes of Olympus have a really important show and it's in Orlando, Florida. And if the show goes well, they get a record deal. And we were going to go. I thought it'd be an amazing turning point for my story. So I'd need an extra two or three weeks."

Poseidon sighed, rubbing his temples. "Ms. Chase, I am only giving you extra time because you always write promising stories. You have until December 2, that's a Friday. I want it on my desk that morning, no excuses."

I nodded. "Yes sir." I turned and exited his office.

Percy: Busy?

Me: Depends.

Percy: Wanna come to the Aquarium?

Me: Why?

Percy: Slow day...no one's here. I'm bored. I'd like to show you my favorite animals.

Me: You work at an aquarium?

Percy: I own an aquarium.

Me: WTF Jackson! Your supposed to tell me the cool stuff!

Percy: I ain't sorry.

Me: What aquarium?

Percy: Its by Central Park, across from Starbucks and that candy store.

Me: So specific. There are hundreds of candy stores and Starbucks!

Percy: Its by my apartment.

Me: Sigh...I'm on my way.

Percy: See you there, Wise Girl.

* * *

 **A/N: EEEE! Fluff! Omg, this is such a good story. Look at me, I'm reviewing my own story. Please make me stop by reviewing and showing me how much better you are at it. Maybe if this chapter gets a lotta reviews 10-infinity) I'll leave you a sneak peak for a future chapter. Hmmm...Let's see.**

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

Percy was right; the aquarium was empty. There was just the workers and two guests. Percy took me up to—well he said it was a surprise. He took me down a corridor, through two rooms, and then a locked door. "Tah-dah!" he said. There were two large tanks in the room. One had a great white shark and the other had two manatees. I looked from the tanks, then to Percy. Percy was already at the shark tank, looking in the water. "Pretty cool, right?"

"There's a shark in there." I stated.

"Ginger here was caught in a fishing net near the waters of South Africa." Percy explained. "Were one of the best shark hospitals around, so they brought her here. Poor baby misses home. She goes back next week."

"You take care of a shark." I stated.

"And two manatees." Percy added. "That's Apple and that's Chip. Apple was trapped under a rock off the coast of Florida and Chip clipped his fin the a boat engine."

"You wanna go in?" Percy asked.

"With the manatees? Or the shark?"

"I need to check on Ginger, but if you wanna go with the manatees." He finished with a shrug, moving to a closet. "Either way, you'd need a wetsuit. I think this will fit you." He handed me a wetsuit, then pulled his out.

"You can change in there," he pointed to another door.

I nodded, heading over there. When I finished putting on the wetsuit and tying my hair up, I went back in the main room. Percy was in the manatee tank, swimming around and tossing a ball with them. He was laughed as Chip (Chip had an orange tag and Apple had a red one) overtook him. I cracked a smile as Percy popped back up. He looked at me with a wide smile. "I thought you needed to check on the shark?" I called.

"I was waiting for you," Percy said. He moved to the edge and climbed out, dripping water onto a towel. "Come on, I'll help you. You aren't scared, right?"

"No." I scoffed.

"Okay good." Percy said with a smile. "Now the key is to stay relaxed. Sharks, especially Ginger, don't even like human meat. Too many bones. But Ginger may bite you. Do not me surprised if she does; it's just a test bite to see if your food. She bit me and I'm still fine. As long as you rent a sea lion, your fine. And don't panic, otherwise she might think you're an injured animal and try to eat you. But .Ginger is still a little sore and doesn't do much hunting. You should be fine."

I nodded as he climbed into the other tank. Once he was in, and Ginger was still in the far corner, I climbed up and he pulled me in. First reaction: "Fuck! It's freezing!" I exclaimed. Percy laughed, looking at a panel on the wall. "It's 13.2 degrees Celsius." Percy informed me.

"Jesus are you trying to freeze my to death?"

"This habitat isn't designed for human needs, it's for Ginger." Percy said. "Come on, I'll introduce you two." We slowly moved to the other side, where the shark was.

"Hey Ginger," Percy said in a soft voice. "We're just here to check on you. Have you eaten today?"

"Percy, sharks don't talk." I whispered.

"Shush," Percy said to me. "Ginger, this is my friend, Annabeth." Percy moved to her side, running his hand from the nose down it's back.

"Annabeth you need to stay calm, even I can sense your nervousness." Percy said. "Come here."

"I don't wanna." I whined.

"Come on, I won't let anything happen to you." Percy said in a caring voice. I looked at him, seeing his eyes soft and full of care. I sighed, slowly swimming to where he was. Percy took my hand, gently placing it on the shark.

"There you go," he said soothingly. "Don't be afraid, she won't bite." I'm not sure if he was talking to me or Ginger. The back was slimy and slick as Percy ran my hand over it.

"Keep doing that, I have to check her." Percy said. I nodded as he pulled away.

First he check under her fins, then looked at the gills. He then checked what I'm guessing was the heart, then the underside before moving to the front. He checked her eyes and snot before going to the mouth. Deep breaths, deep breaths. He knows what he's doing so don't freak out. Just don't freak—"Fuck!" Percy cried out, making me jump. I looked at him, seeing him moving to far corner of the tank, leaving a blood trail. His face was twisted in pain as he cradled his right arm.

I stopped stroking the shark and moved back to the edge, hoisting myself up and out. I moved to Percy, who was mutter silent curses. "Come on, get out." I said. I grabbed him under the arms, and with a lot of effort, pulled him out. His right arm was covered in blood, with teeth marks or gashes or what have you from his wrist to his shoulder. But it wasn't severed, so that was good.

"Stay," I commanded, then grabbed a towel tossed it to him. "WRs it up so you don't loose too much blood, I'm calling an ambulance."

"Alright bossy," Percy muttered. I rolled my eyes before grabbing my phone, quickly dialing 911.

" _9-1-1, What's your emergency?"_

"My friend works at an aquarium and was tending to an injured shark when it bit his arm. Lot of blood loss."

" _Okay ma'am, an ambulance is on its way."_

"Thank you." I said.

I turned back to Percy, who was just holding the towel and bleeding. I groaned, moving to him and taking the towel from him. I wrapped it tentively around the wound. He winced, but didn't oblige. "So...she doesn't bite?" I asked with a smirk.

"I was talking about you," he said through gritted teeth. I looked offended, then leaned down and bit his left shoulder.

"What was that for?" Percy exclaimed.

"We both bite." I said with a smirk. "My bite just doesn't kill. Most times."

"What did you even do that made her bite you?" I asked.

"She doesn't like oral exams." Percy stated like it was obvious.

~HoO~

An hour later, I was sitting in a hospital room, back in my regular sweater and jeans, watching Percy get stitches on his arm. Percy had been changed into his blue tee shirt and dark jeans. The sleeves of his shirt was rolled all the way up so the nurse could finish his stitches. After that, she wrapped it up in a bandage, hen gave him a sling. Then were the No's of Stitches:

No driving

No cooking

No stretching

No shark-play

No writing

No guitar

No exercise

"Jason's gonna murder me," Percy grumbled as I drove his car to Leo's workshop.

"See this is why I don't fuck with sharks. They live their life I'll live mine." I said, making him laugh.

"Anywho, why would Jason be mad?" I asked.

"When I told him we got a shark to fix up, he told me not to do it cause I need to play. And I told him he's not the boss, so he said 'watch you get hurt when something important pops up. I will laugh in your face before whooping your injured ass.'"

"Your cousins relationship is so strong," I said sarcastically, making him laugh.

"But seriously, I hope I heal fast. Otherwise, I don't know what we're going to do for the Orlando show." Percy said sadly. I looked over him.

"Hey, we've got three weeks. And, like the nurse said, it wasn't a deep bite. Nothing was broken. She just doesn't want you ripping the stitches."

"Thanks," Percy said suddenly.

"For?" I asked, focusing back on the road.

"Well, even though you can be a total bitch majority of the time, you're being really nice and comforting. So thanks." Percy said.

"No problem." I said. "I wouldn't say I'm a total bitch."

"You're right; an annoying bitch." He said, cracking a smile.

"You're an idiot." I shot back.

"Smart ass." he retorted.

"Kelp Head."

"Oh so Thalia told you my old nickname, huh?" Percy asked. "Well you're just an annoying, know-it-all, Wise Girl."

"That's the best you can do Seaweed Brain?" I asked.

"What's with the seaweed brain?" Percy asked.

"Cause your a big stupid, there had to be seaweed where your brain's supposed to be." I said, making him laugh.

"That's offensive." he said jokingly.

"You literally called me a total bitch and that's offensive?" He nodded, making me laugh.

"That's not fair!" I exclaimed.

"Sucks," he said.

We fell into a comfortable silence. "Hey Wise Girl," Percy said.

"Is that what we're doing now?" I asked, and he nodded. "Wassup?"

"Well remember when we first met?" I nodded. "What about your mom makes you so...defensive?"

"Nothing," I muttered, tensing not so slightly. Percy nodded.

"Cool."

What? Just because we were becoming friends didn't mean I needed to talk about...that.

* * *

 **A/N: So here's a little tip; this story is updated every 1-5 days. Usually every other day, but sometimes I get overloaded with homework, or there might be a hurricane brewing that might murder my wifi from Thursday to who knows when. Curse you Hurricane Mathew, we went so long without a hurricane. I hope it doesn't come cause I like going to school. Yea, I'm _that_ kid. Anyway, the sneak peak was not earned, which means try again. Just 5 REVIEWS and I will give you the sneak peak. Five. It's not that hard. I won't even mind if the same person goes in five times and reviews. **

**Anywho...**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey! So this is the last chapter for this week. There's a hurricane coming, sadly, and I won't be able to update. But I'll still work on chapters so when Mathew leaves I can have chapters for you. But until then, go to my favorite stories and read those. Or prepare for a hurricane. Depends where you live. Any who.**

 **Characters belong to Uncle Rick!**

 **Songs belong to the Script!**

 **Songs belong to Sia!**

 **Song suggestions are welcome!**

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

* * *

Jason was very pissed. Actually, there's no adjective to describe how mad he was. Between Jason's yelled, Leo's laughing, Nico's shaking head, and Frank ignoring it all, I was a bit overwhelmed. So I decided to step in. I moved between Percy and Jason, grabbed each of their ears and pulled on the hard. They both bent over, crying out in pain. I let go and dusted my hands off. "Focus on me," I said sternly, pointing at both of them. "Jason, Percy got bit by a shak he was helping. He can't stop the shark from protecting its self, nothing wrong there. I know how horrible the timing is, but that does not mean all is lost. The songs you planned to play, Percy already knows them. So until he heals, you'll just practice without him playing guitar. Not the end of the world. Now start practicing."

Jason huffed before moving to his drum set. Percy gave me a satisfied smile. "I've got the lawyer on my side." Percy said proudly.

"Don't think I didn't warn about sharks either." I said pointedly.

"In my defense, no one likes dentists," Percy said.

"He does have a point," Frank agreed.

"I've never left the dentist without biting him," Nico muttered.

"Now get started. _Hail Rain or Sunshine._ Let's do this." I said.

" _Tope de Burbuja_ , nice and powerful." Leo said with a smirk.

"Call me that again and I will castrate you," I warned.

"Let's start guys," Leo said in a small voice.

 _We're late to bed  
We're early to rise  
Wipe the sleep from our eyes  
We head to work  
We catch a lift  
We have a smoke  
Can we start this shift?  
We open up, we start to wake  
Maybe it's gonna be our days  
And suddenly we start to smile  
The sun is out for a while and you may see this place in final worth  
But it's a little piece of heaven here on Earth_

 _Yeah we always have a good time  
Whether it's hail rain or in sunshine  
Yeah we're all living the good life  
Whether it's hail rain or in sunshine_

 _We miss the tap  
We took the fall  
But we left through it all  
'Cause we're dreaming of the better days  
It's always been a way in, you may see my friends in final worth  
But no I'd never go and change them for the world_

 _Yeah we always have a good time  
Whether it's hail rain or it's sunshine  
Yeah we're all living the good life  
Whether it's hail rain or it's sunshine_

 _Come on, hey  
Hey  
Hey, hey_

 _Yeah we always have a good time  
Whether it's hail rain or in sunshine  
We always have a good time  
Whether it's hail rain or in sunshine  
Yeah we're all living the good life  
Whether it's hail rain or in sunshine_

 _Hey, hey_  
 _Hey_

I am not gonna lie, it's hard to be mad when this song is playing. That's why I choose it; so Jason would stop being a Grouchy Gus. "This song is really...happy." I said. "I don't know how Nico managed to play it." Once I said it, they all laughed, including Nico. "Alright now boys, do it again, and this time with feeling."

"What does that even means?" Leo asked.

"It means I want you to feel the music," I said, walking over to him.

"You can feel sound." Percy pointed out.

"My god you are a Seaweed Brain," I said. "Sounds are vibrations in the air that your ears turn into noise, therefore you can feel sounds."

"But if it's in the air—"

I went over to Percy, grabbed his good hand and put it on my throat where my larynx is.

 _Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight  
Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight  
But I don't need no money  
As long as I can feel the beat  
I don't need no money  
As long as I keep dancing _I sang.

"Feel that?" I asked. "It's when the edges of the vocal cords come together, the air from the lungs makes them vibrate."

"I wanna feel!" Leo said enthusiastically.

"You're not the dumb one," I said, dropping Percy hand and going back to my spot. "Now do it again!" In total, they did _Hail Rain or Sunshine_ four times and _Superheroes_ three before I let them take a break. By break I mean Leo went to work with a customer, Frank went to pee, Nico went to be all weird on his phone, and Percy was getting some antibiotic cream before getting replacement bandages. Of course, Percy being the baby he is, squirmed and fidgeted the whole time.

"Ew," Jason said, looking at the bite mark. "That's disgusting. Does it hurt?"

"Like the fiery pits of hell." Percy hissed.

"It wouldn't hurt so much if you stopped moving," I said.

"It hurts," Percy whined. I looked at Jason, who nodded as if reading my mind.

"So Percy, have I ever told you about the first time Piper and I had sex?" Jason asked.

"What the fuck Jason! I don't ever want to hear that story," Percy exclaimed.

"It's an interesting story," I reasoned. "Really detailed."

"You've heard it?" Percy asked.

"Like four times," I replied. "Almost witnessed them having sex three."

"Alright so, Piper decided to wear this yellow dress." Jason said. "You know how yellow drives me crazy."

"Jason I don't want to hear it," Percy said.

"It covered her ass only slightly."

"I don't care."

"And was strapless and showed the perfect amount of cleavage."

"I thought you loved me."

"And then there was that red lipstick that she wears that stains so much but—fuck—it makes her so hot."

"Why you hate me so?"

"We didn't even finish dinner before we went back to her place."

"I'm gonna cry if you continue."

"Finished!" I exclaimed. "Thanks for distracting him, Jace."

"No prob, Annabeth." Jason said.

Percy looked at me, slightly shocked. "You could be a doctor with the way you distract people."

"I'd be the worst doctor," i pointed out.

"True that." I playfully hit his good arm.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I was just agreeing with you."

I sighed, walking down the hall. "Seaweed Brain." I muttered.

* * *

 **A/N: I know, short. So sorry. Love you still. And no sneak peak here. Now you guys have a whole week to get in reviews to get a sneak peak. Use it wisely.**

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So, forgive my lack of airplane knowledge. But I have never been on an airplane in my life. I know, crazy.** **Also, people on news made me panic and think the hurricane was coming. It came in the middle of the night! Cancelled school for nothing! Also, the hotel is made up, and if it uses the name of a real hotel I didn't o it on purpose.**

 **Characters belong to Uncle Rick!**

 **Songs belong to the Script!**

 **Songs belong to The Chainsmokers!**

 **Song suggestions are welcome!**

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

* * *

For the two weeks, it was work, band, doctor's. Luckily, Percy's a fast healer and was allowed to play guitar. He had to keep the bandage on, but he could use his arm and didn't need the sling. Piper (being the total ass she is) forced me to sit next to Percy on the plane. She claims she gave us our tickets at random, but that doesn't explain how Piper was sitting next to Jason, Leo was sitting next to Callie, and Hazel was sitting next to Frank. So why did Piper make me sit with Percy and not Thalia? We let Nico to deal with Thalia in her drunk and confused state where she thought she was on a train.

Sitting next to Percy was hell. In the first two minutes, he had fallen asleep on my shoulder. And he stayed like that for the three hour flight. With the except of shifting slightly. When we were close to landing, I shook his shoulder, making him groan in his sleep. "Five more minutes," he mumbled, burying his head farther in my shoulder.

"No more minutes, were almost there." I said.

"Almost where?" I grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled his head up forcefully. "Ow! What the hell!" Percy exclaimed, his eyes snapping open.

"My shoulder is numb because of you," I stated, dropping his head. "You drool in your sleep."

"I do not," Percy said, wiping his chin with the back of his hand.

"Then why wipe your face?" When he didn't answer, I smirked triumphantly. The cheek he was resting on my shoulder was red, and the hair on that side was stuck down, with the rest sticking up. His eyes still drooped, and he had dry drool on his face.

"You look such a mess," I stated. He frowned, then took my phone out of my lap. He looked at his reflection in the front camera, frowning even more.

"It's your fault," Percy said. "Have you ever been to Orlando?" He took out a hair brush, using it to ruffle his hair up again.

"No, you?" I asked.

"Once," Percy said. "When I was a junior, I won the raffle and got four tickets to Universal Studios, both parks, for two days."

"I went a few years ago when my dad was filling in that science museum." Piper said.

"I had to review the park once," Callie said.

"I got arrested in Orlando and had to do community service at Islands of Adventure and snuck on a few rides." Leo said.

"Frank and I went earlier this year," Hazel said.

"I went when I was little," Nico said.

"My mom took me and Thalia before she lost her mind." Jason said. "But that was so long ago."

"You guys know what this means right?" Piper asked.

"Leo's a criminal," Callie guessed.

"That and, we need to make Annabeth's first time the best." Piper said. "This'll be her first time in Orlando and on a roller coaster."

" _Tope de Burbuja,_ you've never been on a roller coaster?" Leo asked.

"Calypso, how mad would you be if I castrated your boyfriend?" I asked.

"I just wanna know what he's saying." Jason pouted.

"Very." Callie answered, ignoring Jason.

"Last warning Valdez." I warned.

Percy handed me my phone, and I saw that he had taken just about two hundred selfies with just him and some up Piper and Jason in the background (cause they were sitting behind us). And of course, his whole contact had changed. It now read Persassy 'Hotest Hero' Jackson. I looked up at Percy, who had a smirk on his face. "How'd you even get in my phone?" I asked.

"Piper put in her thumbprint." Percy said. "And my fingerprint is in there now too."

"I'll be deleting it now," I said. Just as I was about to press delete, the plane jerked forward. The seat belt sign lit up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Captain has turned on the _fasten seat belt sign_. We are now crossing a zone of turbulence. Please return your seats and keep your seat belts fastened. Thank you."

"We were this close," I muttered, putting my phone away.

"Every time," Percy said under his breath.

"What?" I asked, looking at him. I saw him biting his lower lip, grubbing his arm rest.

"I'm not exactly one to enjoy flying," Percy whispered. I raised an eyebrow, urging him to go on. "When I was little, like three, I was flying with—with my dad and there was turbulence and then the next thing I knew we were halfway underwater and—"

"Percy calm down," I said, grabbing his arm. He looked at me, taking a shaky breath. "How many times have you been flying?"

"Three, including today." Percy muttered. He looked at me with worried eyes.

"Just relax, it's okay to be nervous flying." I whispered. "Here." I put my earbuds in his ears.

"What's that?" Percy asked as I scrolled through my Spotify.

"Music. It'll calm you down." I said. "Don't worry, I won't put something tragic or anything."

I settled on Closer by the Chainsmokers featuring Hasley. As soon as it started, Percy looked at me twin a confused look. I rolled my eyes, pulling out one of his earbuds. "You've never heard this?" He shook his head. I took one so I was listening too.

 _I know it breaks your heart  
Moved to the city in a broke down car  
And four years, no calls  
Now you're looking pretty in a hotel bar  
And I can't stop  
No, I can't stop_

 _So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover  
That I know you can't afford  
Bite that tattoo on your shoulder  
Pull the sheets right off the corner  
Of the mattress that you stole  
From your roommate back in Boulder  
We ain't ever getting _older

Piper joined in, along with Jason.

 _We ain't ever getting older  
We ain't ever getting older_

 _You look as good as the day I met you  
I forget just why I left you, I was insane  
Stay and play that Blink-182 song  
That we beat to death in Tuscon, okay_

 _I know it breaks your heart  
Moved to the city in a broke down car  
And four years, no call  
Now I'm looking pretty in a hotel bar  
And I can't stop  
No, I can't stop_

 _So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover  
That I know you can't afford  
Bite that tattoo on your shoulder  
Pull the sheets right off the corner  
Of the mattress that you stole  
From your roommate back in Boulder  
We ain't ever getting older_

 _We ain't ever getting older_  
 _We ain't ever getting older_

Piper and I even had a little dance that we did in the music break.

 _So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover  
That I know you can't afford  
Bite that tattoo on your shoulder  
Pull the sheets right off the corner  
Of the mattress that you stole  
From your roommate back in Boulder  
We ain't ever getting older  
We ain't ever getting older (we ain't ever getting older)  
We ain't ever getting older (we ain't ever getting older)  
We ain't ever getting older (we ain't ever getting older)  
We ain't ever getting older_

 _We ain't ever getting older  
No we ain't ever getting older_

"That's a good song." Percy said as it went to _Don't Let Me Down_ featuring Daya.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Orlando International Airport. Local time is 4:21 pm and the temperature is 77 degrees Fahrenheit. For your safety and comfort, please remain seated with your seat belt fastened until the Captain turns off the Fasten Seat Belt sign. This will indicate that we have parked at the gate and that it is safe for you to move about. At this time, you may use your cellular phones if you wish."

"See, were landed," I said to Percy. He smiled sweetly at me, taking the earbuds out of my phone. And until the seatbelt sign was off, we had a karaoke party in first class.

~HoO~

In our hotel, we had five rooms, two people to a room. I was sharing with Piper, Callie was with Hazel, Nico was with Frank, Thalia was with Jason, and Percy was with Leo. Piper was currently raiding my suitcase for things I might have taken from her, or things she might want and might fit her. "So," Piper said, throwing a tee shirt up. "That was really sweet what you did for Percy." She pulled out my favorite shirt and skirt combo. "This is so cute."

"I know, its mine," I said, taking it from her.

"Anyway, you really were extra nice." Piper said. "If I'd known about Percy and his uncomfortableness with flying, I would've given him the same thing I gave Thalia."

"He was fine," I said. "Just bad memories, that's all."

"Jason told me he took some sleeping pills before boarding the flight." Piper said. "Don't tell anyone I'm telling you this. The first time he went on a flight, his dad died. He almost died."

"His dad died?" I asked, slightly shocked.

"Sucks right," Piper said. "The second time, they were flying and trying to avoid the thunderstorm, and thee was lightning and Percy had a panic attack."

"When did you learn all this?" I asked.

"Car ride, Jason told me." Piper said. "Point is, he probably would've had a panic attack if it weren't for you."

"We were going to dinner tonight," Piper said. "You should wear that." I nodded, looking at the two.

 _My very first time in a bar. Today is the day after my twenty-first birthday. I put on my brand new skirt and shirt combo, then my white wedges before heading out to meet my boyfriend, Luke. After I first two drinks, I can't really remember that day. Or night. Barely the morning. Just the fact that I wasn't at home, and my beautiful new sundress was thrown on the floor somewhere._


	10. Chapter 10

"Okay, this is taking way to long," Piper said as she did my makeup. "You need to get Percy to spill his guts to you soon, or else Poseidon is gonna take you off and fire you."

"I already know a lot," I said.

"No talking," Piper said. "Now we need to make Percy fall in love with you on this trip or find a new tactic."

"Now Annie, I can only do so much with my amazing makeup talents." Piper said. "So I'm counting on you to be a good flirter."

"Might as well look for a new tactic now." I muttered. "I haven't ever flirted, like ever."

"How did you ever get a boyfriend?" Piper mumbled, shaking her head. "Okay, just be you."

"You do know what I am like, right?" I asked for clarification. "I am not a nice person, I say the truth. Like that girl in that movie."

"You're also terrible at descriptions." Piper added.

"Ella Enchanted." I clarified.

"First, that movie is really old, how do you remember it?" Piper asked. "Second, she had to obey any command. Didn't mean she always had to tell the truth."

"Same thing," I said.

"Listen, I love you just the way you are." Piper said. "So will Percy."

"Fine." I grumbled. She held up her mirror.

"Ta-dah!" she exclaimed, showing me my face.

I have to admit, I looked good. There was thick black eyeliner and mascara, a silver cut crease near the edge of my eye, silver eyeshadow that went from dark to light, pink lipstick, and a light blush that outlined my cheek bones. My eyebrows had been plucked to perfection, and my hair was in its naturally curly state, with a side part. My outfit was a crimson high low flared skirt, with the front to above my knees and the back jut below my ankles, which was just under my belly button since I was wearing a black halter top with spaghetti strap. I was taking full advantage of the warmer weather. "Wow, I actually look like a girl." I stated.

"You've always looked like a girl, you just look like a hot girl." Piper said. "Now close your eyes, it's time for setting spray."

"What's the hell is setting spray?" I asked.

"So your makeup doesn't run or anything, it'll last longer." Piper said.

I slowly complied, then she sprayed that sticky, nastiness on. When I opened my eyes, Piper as holding up silver sandal stilettos. I raised a perfect eyebrow at her. "What's are those?" I asked.

"For you to wear." Piper said.

"Are you trying to kill me?" I asked. "I'm a sneaker and wedges girl. I will die wearing those."

"You'll be fine," Piper assured.

As I finished strapping them up, there was a knock on our room door. She pulled down her floral dress with dark colored flowers, bell sleeves with holes on the shoulder and little bow straps, and an elastic area where the top folded over slight. Piper opened the door, revealing Jason and Percy, who was getting his tie fixed by Jason. "Fucking grown man can't even do a tie." Jason muttered.

"You're doing it wrong." I pointed out. I got up and nearly fell over, drawing all three of their attention. Percy and Jason looked kinds shocked.

"Woah," Percy said under his breath. Jason recovered quicker, smirking at me.

"You let Piper give you a makeover, huh?"

"How do you know?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"You're wearing a dress and high heels." Jason said. "And lipstick. Either Piper pinned you down, or you've got a crush."

"I'm twenty-six, too old for crushes." I huffed. "Anyway, like I was saying you are doing that all wrong." It took nearly five whole minutes of me stumbling around to try and get to the door before Percy spoke up.

"I could walk to you," Percy said. "After all I'm not two and know how to walk." He physically shuddered when he saw the murderous glare I was giving him. He walked over to me, taking my arm and guiding me to my bed.

"I thought girl's rooms were supposed to be clean and all that," Percy said, looking at our mess.

"Not these girls," Jason said.

"Where's everyone else?" Piper asked, bending over to finish her own makeup.

"Frank and Hazel went to scout the town, Leo's having sex with Calypso in my room, and Thalia went to go make sure our restaurant was up to code and fit for us." Percy said. I nodded, glancing up at him from my handiwork. Our eyes met, grey on green. Percy blushed, looking down. I cleared my throat, finishing with the tie.

"There you go." I said, straightening up.

"Thanks," Percy mumbled. I took a step and fumbled, sitting down on my bed and going to work to take off the shoes. Once I finally got the monsters off, I got up and went to the dresser on my side of the room.

"Why is your room so messy? We've been here for like, two hours." Jason asked.

"Piper was raiding my wardrobe," I said. "And on that half of the room is the mess Piper calls The Beauty Stop. It's where she keeps those torture things she calls beauty products."

"Beyoncé says it best, Pretty Hurts." Piper stated.

"Backtrack, did you say Leo and Callie are having sex?" Percy nodded. "Before dinner?"

"There's a certain time your supposed to have sex?" Jason asked.

"Well it doesn't apply to you and Piper cause if it were up to you, you'd do it as a job." I stated.

"Like a pornstar?" Percy asked.

"I don't think Jason would be a pornstar, he'd be bad at it," I said. "Piper, maybe."

"How are you judging this?" Percy asked.

"Did you think I was lying when I said I've witnessed them fucking?" I asked, looking at him.

"I'd be Chandelier Jean," Piper stated. We all turned to look at Piper, I was slightly horrified.

"You've thought about your pornstar name?" I asked.

"Who hasn't?" I raised my hand, as did Percy and Jason. Piper shrugged.

"It's called a fallback career," Piper said like it was obvious.

"No offen—actually take offense. A fallback career would be like how authors are almost always teachers so they have something to bring in some more money. Or how athletes actually get degrees in other fields in case they get a life changing injury." Percy said. "Who sits there as a child and thinks 'I want to be a pornstar when I grow up!'"

"My sister," Piper said. "Drew Tanaka. You may know her as Sassy Hump."

"Some people's life goals are just so fucked up," Percy muttered.

I walked over to Piper, taking my phone out of charge. The next few minutes was spent with Piper throwing me different makeup tools and safety pins, which I would then put in my black clutch. Once I'd finished packing my bag, I sat down on my bed, next to Percy, to put my shoes back on. "I have seen you walking in heels before," Percy said.

"You mean my boots? Those are like three inches off the ground." I said.

"Didn't your mom ever teach you to walk in heels?" Percy asked jokingly, but frowned when he saw my expression, which was not happy.

"Oh my gods," Piper muttered, looking at us.

"If you will excuse me," I said, standing up. I stumbled across the room, opening the sliding glass door and went out onto the balcony, closing the door behind me. I leaned on the railing, sighing, looking out at the lit up city.

 _"Mommy?" I asked, looking her while she slept. I climbed up onto the chair next to her, nudging her shoulder._

 _"Mommy wake up," I said._

 _"Mommy please, stop sweeping," I begged, feeling tears coming._

 _"Mommy. Mommy pwease! Mommy stop sweeping!" I cried. I shook her some more, causing her head to roll to the side._

 _"Mommy! Mommy no!" I cried hysterically. I jumped off the chair, running to the stairs._

 _"Daddy! Daddy hewp! Mommy not waking up!" I screaming, running to his study._

"Annabeth?" I turned to Percy, who had come out. I felt a tear roll down my cheek, breathing was getting hard. Percy walked over, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around him, letting it all out.


	11. Chapter 11

After I finished crying and cleaning up a bit, Percy and I were looking out over the balcony in silence. I saw Percy glance at me, a goofy smile on his face. "How is your makeup not ruined?" he asked with a light laugh. I smiled, looking back out.

"Percy," I said. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure," he said. I took a deep breath, looking him in the eyes.

"When I was five, I learned my parents were never married." I started. "So they started getting ready to make it official. And then this lady, Helen, she came one day. Dad sent me to my room, but I eavesdropped. And I found out that my dad got the lady pregnant. With twins. From then on, Dad and Mom fought a lot. They'd throw and break things. Dad would leave at night, and Mom would drink from a bottle I couldn't. She drunk a lot. Then one day, I came home from dance—"

"You were a dancer?" Percy asked.

"That's not the important part," I said. "Anyway, I came home. Dad was in his study, like always. And Mom was sleeping in her chair. I wanted to show her my new dance routine and give her the tickets for my show. So I tried to wake her up. And she didn't wake up. And I tried and tried and tried. And then I got Dad, and Dad said she was in a better place. And—"

Percy handed me another tissue, which I used to dab my eyes dry. "So, um, the twins?" Percy asked.

"Oh, those idiots. They're okay, I don't hate them and they don't hate me." I said. "Stepmonster is another story. After my mom died, I started having nightmares. They were horrible. And when I'd wake up there'd be a bunch of spiders in my room, like in the nightmares. If scream and cry and totally have a meltdown, but no one would come. No one cared. So I ran away from home."

"Your childhood sounds awful," Percy said.

"I know," I said. "Do you have any traumatic life stories?"

"When I was four, I was in a plane crash with my dad." Percy said. "We were sinking, I nearly died. So when I woke up in the hospital, my mom said that Dad didn't want to have to put up with someone that nearly got him killed. I didn't understand it then, nor do I now." Percy shrugged. "His loss, I'm amazing."

"How long were you on the run?" Percy asked.

"I ran away when I was seven, went home when I was twelve, then ran away again with I was fourteen, and haven't gone back." I said. "So eighteen years."

"Eighteen? That's a long time." Percy said.

"I met Thalia on the run, we found a nice center to hang every few nights," I said with a shrug. "It was nice."

"Where'd you go?"

"I went from San Francisco to Seattle to Denver to Vegas to St. Louis to Knoxville to Philadelphia to New York City." I listed.

"You lived in San Francisco?" I nodded. "I've always wanted to go there."

"It's not nice, don't ever go," I said.

"You wouldn't take me? Give me a tour?"

"Nope," I said. "I hate it there. Of course, I didn't live there mostly. I was born in Virginia."

"My god you moved a lot," Percy said. "I spend almost all my time in New York. Sometimes I go to Long Island, Montauk to be exact."

"That seems fun," I said.

"Maybe when we get back, I could show it to you." Percy offered.

"Like...a date?" I asked.

"I guess so," Percy said.

I shrugged, nodding my head. "Okay." I said. Percy smiled sweetly, looking back out at the city.

"Of course, we might not be able to actually go in the water since it's getting cold." he added.

"We should go back inside," I said. "Dinner, remember?"

He nodded, pushing off the railing. He held out his arm, giving me a goofy grin. "For your walking aid, milady."

I smiled, latching onto his arm before heading back into the room. The scene inside was rather disturbing. Jason was sitting in the chair I had used for makeup with Piper straddling him. She was leaning open mouth kisses all along his jaw, neck, and the upper parts of his chest. His tied was thrown on the floor and the front of his shirt was out of his pants and unbuttoned. Both their hair were unruly and messy.

"Did you not get the hint that your supposed to wait until after dinner?" I asked, making Piper and Jason jump.

"God, you guys were so decent earlier." Percy said. "Come on, fix yourselves."

"Why am I not surprised?" I asked myself. Percy pulled his phone out, looking at the screen.

"It's not my fault," Piper said. "You two were basically fucking out there."

"You mean talking? Cause we were talking." I said.

"It is kinds your fault," Jason said. "No one told you to look so sexy."

"Thalia said the restaurant is ready." Percy said. "I'm guessing you guys wanna stay and finish your sex? Or are you coming?"

"We'll meet you there," Jason said.

"They're never coming," I mumbled, picking my bag and phone up.

~HoO~

At the restaurant was just Thalia, Nico, Frank, Hazel and Apollo's son, Will. Thalia looked at me, then Percy, then gave me one of her '.I know you had sex' smirks. I groaned, but smiled and shook my head. There were six empty seats, two for me and Percy, one for Leo, one for Callie, one for Piper, and one for Jason. "Where were you?" Thalia asked, faking concern.

"Girls take forever to get ready," Percy simply said.

"Says the one who can't tie a tie." I said, giving him a look.

"Where's Jasper and Caleo?" Thalia asked.

"Who," Percy asked.

"Jasper is Jason and Piper and Caleo is Callie and Leo," Hazel explained.

"Last I saw Calypso and Leo they were getting frisky in the hotel," Percy said, picking up his menu. "Did you guys order yet?"

"We just sat down." Hazel said.

"Same for Jason and Piper," I said.

"And you two," Thalia said, covering it badly with a cough. I read through the menu, causally giving Thalia my middle finger.

"So, who got you in the skirt?" Thalia asked. "Or was it the first thing you found once you finished fucking?"

"One, unlike you my life doesn't revolve around sex," I said, looking up at her. "Two, I wore a skirt cause I wanted to wear a skirt."

"Are you sure it's not cause your with Percy? You're also showing some skin." Thalia teased.

"I can very much wear whatever I want," I stated. "You act like I never wear skirts. Or show skin."

"Okay," Thalia said, then turned to talk to Frank. I read through the menu, only half listening to the other conversations. Once I decided on something, I turned to see what Percy was getting, which is when I noticed he was straining to read the first page of the menu.

"Hey," I whispered, nudging his shoulder. He looked up at me, his eyes relaxing. "You okay?"

"Yea," he said nodding.

"You were straining," I pointed out.

"I can't—I—" he sighed, then leaned to my ear. "Don't tell anyone, but I can't really read well. I have bad dyslexia." I nodded, he moved back and looked at me.

"What are you getting?"

"A steak," I stated. "There's lots of stuff here though. I just don't like trying new foods, in case I hate it and wasted money."

"You are so smart Wise Girl."

"Are we still doing this?" I asked, exasperated.

"Of course, Wise Girl." Percy said with an annoying smirk.

"So what else is there?" I shrugged.

"I dunno. I don't care, either." I said.

"I guess I'll just copy you." Percy sighed, putting his menu down.

After a while, Piper and Jason finally came, with the news that Leo and Callie would not be joining us for dinner, and asked for some chocolate cake. We discussed the agenda for the next two weeks, we was basically nothing tomorrow, a show the next day, park, nothing, nothing, show, nothing, nothing. Then, the next week would be show, nothing, park, nothing, nothing, park, go home. Beautiful schedule, wasn't it?


	12. Chapter 12

**Characters belong to Uncle Rick!**

 **Songs belong to One Direction!**

 **Song suggestions are welcome!**

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

* * *

Here's what happened, since Percy was rooming with Leo and Leo and Callie are in there, we had to switch. Hazel switched with Jason so Percy could room with Jason and Hazel with Thalia. But then, Jason decided to finish what he and Piper started, in my room. So now I was rooming with Percy in Hazel/Callie's room. Neither of us were in our original rooms, so we just had a little overnight bag and a toothbrush. Percy sleeps in his boxers. He sleeps in a pair of blue boxers. He says even in New York he sleeps in only boxers. And oh my stars is his body beautiful. It's godly. I know I'm gonna sound like a creep, but who cares? He's so tanned for someone who's spent the last few cold months in New York. His body is so lean and muscular, not of a body builder but of a swimmer.

I was putting on my mask when Percy walked into the bathroom, shaving cream on his jaw. We stared at each other for a good minute before looking at the sink. "I need to shave," Percy started. "You've been in here forever."

"No I have not," I stated. "Plus I need to do this. You think my skin is this clear naturally?"

"What about me?"

"If I don't do this I will break out, especially after wearing makeup. Do you want me to break out? And it be your fault?"

"Fine, you win," Percy said. "Can we at least share the sink?" I mulled over it, then shrugged, turning back to the mirror.

"I seriously don't understand girls," Percy said, pulling out his face razor. "Why wear makeup if it makes you break out?"

"It doesn't make everyone break out," I said. "And I only wear makeup when Piper wrestles me to the ground and ties me to a chair, I'm going somewhere important, or am trying to impress someone. And it was not the last one, be-tee-doubs."

"Be what?"

"Btw, by the way," I explained. "Why do you shave? Your stubble is nice. Suits you."

"Does it?" Percy asked.

"Yes," I said. I looked at him in the mirror, seeing him smirking. "Don't think anything of it, though. It's just a fact."

"Well it grows in the night, so I need to shave it a little so it's not a full beard." Percy said.

"Crap," I muttered, glancing down.

"What?"

"I just wore a skirt and showed my legs, and I didn't shave," I said, taking a deep breath.

"You don't have leg hair." Percy scoffed.

"Yes I do," I said. "Thank gods I'm blonde." Percy looked at me, confused.

"Look." I said, pulling my right leg up and hold my foot over my head. Percy looked at me like I just started flying. "Remember, I was a dancer. Now give me your hand." Percy reluctantly gave me his hand, which I smoothed over my leg. "See? Leg hair." I dropped my leg, king back to my face mask.

"I'm gonna shave once I'm done with this, thanks for the reminder." I said.

"I would've never guessed you could do that," Percy said, slightly amazed. "Or you had leg hair. Or you could do that."

"I did ballet until I was 22," I said.

"I thought you ran away from home?" Percy asked.

"How do you think I managed? When I was a kid a did kiddy ballet, then stopped when I was eight. When I was twelve and went home I started again, ran away and got a ballet scholarship in New York. That's how I got into college and all that." I explained.

"So if you could dance, why be a stupid journalist?" Percy asked.

"It...my ex boyfriend...he didn't want me to be a dancer." I said quietly. "He said...he said I shouldn't exploit myself like a slut and dress up in tight outfits for other men to see."

"Well he sounds like a douche." Percy said. I nodded, finishing with my mask.

"I'm just gonna shave in the morning," I muttered. "G'night."

I went over and crawled into the bed, resting my head on the pillow. I stared at the other empty bed, until the light turned off. When it did, I closed my eyes and steadied my breathing to pretend like I was asleep. I felt Percy's breath on my face, which could only mean he was watching me closely. After a few minutes, he sighed and went to the other bed. At some point, I fell asleep. At least I hope I was asleep.

 _I was shaking in a corner, tears streaming down my face, choked noises escaping my throat. Luke stood across from me, arms folding and an angry glare on his face. "I'm not killing it, man up." he spat. "Stop being a scared little bitch and kill the tiny spider!" I cried harder, my tears turning to sobs and I shook my head. Luke picked up the spider, slowly walking to me with it in his outstretched palm._

 _"Touch the damn spider!"_

 _"Touch it!"_

 _"You stupid bitch touch!"_

 _"It's not gonna eat you."_

 _He brought it up to my face, watching as I shrank back in the corner, wrapping my arms around myself. I felt the hairs on my legs stand on end when I felt the first little leg crawl onto my skin._

I screamed louder, then felt someone pull me back. I was pressed against a hard, warm chest, hearing a steady heartbeat. A firm but soft hand ran over my messy hair, gently touching my face. My face was hot with tears as I shook violently. I heard a soft but deep voice start to sing in my ear.

 _Going out tonight  
Changes into something red  
Her mother doesn't like that kind of dress  
Everything she never had she's showing off_

 _Driving too fast  
Moon is breaking through her hair  
She's heading for something that she won't forget  
Having no regrets is all that she really wants_

 _We're only getting older, baby  
And I've been thinking about it lately  
Does it ever drive you crazy  
Just how fast the night changes?  
Everything that you've ever dreamed of_  
 _Disappearing when you wake up  
But there's nothing to be afraid of  
Even when the night changes  
It will never change me and you_

 _Chasing it tonight,  
Doubts are running 'round her head  
He's waiting, hides behind a cigarette  
Heart is beating loud, and she doesn't want it to stop_

 _Moving too fast  
Moon is lighting up her skin  
She's falling, doesn't even know it yet  
Having no regrets is all that she really wants_

 _We're only getting older, baby  
And I've been thinking about it lately  
Does it ever drive you crazy  
Just how fast the night changes?  
Everything that you've ever dreamed of  
Disappearing when you wake up  
But there's nothing to be afraid of  
Even when the night changes  
It will never change me and you_

 _Going out tonight  
Changes into something red_

I fell asleep around then.

~HoO~

When I woke up, Percy was stroking my hair still, humming a different tone in my ear. I breathed in, my nostrils filled with and faint scent of ocean breeze, then let out a content breath. I shifted slightly, hearing his heartbeat again. "You know what I realized Annie?" Percy whispered, and I looked up st him with sleepy eyes. "This ex-boyfriend caused you a lot of emotional trauma." I nodded, nuzzling back against him.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Percy asked.

"Sleep," I mumbled. "What time?"

"You've been asleep for about three hours," Percy said.

"When I was asleep, I was plagued—"

"Were using big words now, eh?" Percy asked, slightly impressed.

"You always interrupt," I said. "It was two years ago. There was this—this—this eight legged beast—"

"A what?" Percy asked.

"Spider," I said with a shiver.

"A spider? What's so bad with—wait, you have archnaephobia?" Percy asked and I nodded.

"He was trying to get me to stop being afraid," I whispered. "By killing it. I cried and begged him not to make me do it. Then he put the spider on my leg—I had a panic attack."

"You were shaking really bad," Percy whispered. "I was about to take you to the hospital."

"I'm okay now," I said. "Thank you."

"My little sister has archnaephobia," Percy said. "Nothing to do with spiders at all. No pictures, not even Spider-Man."

I let out a small laugh. "Your sister sounds kinda like me." I said.

"You kinda remind me of her." Percy said.

"Percy," I said, looking up at him again. "I don't really like talking about it, but if I were, would you listen?"

"About?" Percy asked.

"About Luke."


	13. Chapter 13

"So I met Luke in high school," I started. "He was really nice and sweet. Also a senior, so he was older by a lot. I didn't see him again until college. We went to Columbia. We went on a couple of dates here and there. He was—well my first. First for about everything. And then, about four years ago, we became official. It was so...amazing. Finally being in a serious relationship. Last year, I went to surprise him at his job—it was our anniversary. And then, then I found him fucking Drew Tanaka, Piper's half-sister. And I asked him how long he'd been cheating. I was hoping he said like a month or something. He said nearly three years. Because I didn't want to have sex all the time, he found someone else to do it with.

"You know what the funny thing is? I wasn't even mad at him. Yeah, I completely blamed myself. I changed the locks on my apartment so Piper couldn't get in and drunk my sorrow. And if I was drunk, I'd be sitting in the bathroom, thinking about how much of a horrible person I was. I wasn't satisfying for him. I was too ugly. To fat. To stupid. To cocky. To braggy. My eyes were such an ugly color. My hair was dull. My boobs were too small. And for everything wrong with me, I felt like there was—there was poison. I felt like there was poison running through my veins. So I'd take a kitchen knife and try to let the poison seep out.

"Then Piper kicked down my door. And she bandaged my arms before I bleed too much. She moved me away to my current apartment, where she could keep a closer eye on me. And I'd drink so I could dull the voices of my demons. And then one day, they told me I should just die. Piper wasn't there, why not? So I tried. I filled the bathtub with some water, then dumped cleaning supplies and liquid washing detergent in. I even dumped a bottle of vodka. And I stuck my head beneath the water, and I breathed it in. I passed out. And Piper took me to a hospital and they fixed me. I hated her. I just wanted to die, and she wouldn't let me. She put me in rehab. They tried to fix me. You can't fix what's broken because the pieces have been shattered, torn, ripped from the inside out. Even if you try to glue it back, the pieces that made it whole will never, _ever_ be the same again."

Once I stopped talking, Percy stayed quietly, twirling my hair in his fingers. I looked up at him, seeing him already staring at me. "Your eyes are beautiful," Percy whispered. "It's like someone put the storm clouds in your eyes. Always analyzing, intimidating. I really, really love your eyes, Annabeth. Don ever say your eyes are dull. Okay?"

"But that's just—"

"Your eyes are mesmerizing, got it?" Percy said.

"Okay," I said in a small voice.

"Thanks," I said in an even smaller voice. "For listening. Just telling someone, it felt good."

"I'm here whenever you want to talk." Percy said. I nodded, then went back to resting my head on his chest.

"Can I ask you something?" Percy shrugged. "Who's Rachel? I mean I get the former girlfriend thing and all that. But like...I only know that Rachel is a touchy subject from what Piper tells me. And Piper said you dad died. Which wasn't true. You don't have to tell me anything. I know how hard it is to talk about lost love."

"I don't really want to talk about it," Percy admitted.

"Okay," I whispered.

"So you know One Direction?" I teased. He rolled his eyes but still had a smile on his face.

"My sister loves them," Percy stated. "When Zayn left, she locked herself in her room for three days." I started laughing, making Percy laugh lightly. "There is no lie in that sentence. She only came out because she needed to pee. She didn't even feel better until they released that song."

"Could you tell me about her?" I asked.

"Strangely enough, she's a lot like you," Percy said. "It's kinda scary actually. She's so smart; she even reads for fun. Like she legit reads books from my job. She's eight and she's reading books about how to care thoroughly for sea animals. She tells me all the time not to mess with the sharks."

"Like I did." I reminded him.

"That you did," Percy said. "Her eyes are so intimidating; they're blue, electric and piercing. I get kinda scared of her when she's mad. Me, a twenty-six year old grown man, afraid of an eight year old girl."

"That's really sad," I pointed out.

"Yeah." Percy agreed, nodding. "But she's still super lovable. She's a little annoying at first, but once you spend real time with her you learn to love her."

"So I'm super lovable?" I asked with a smirk.

"Your annoying," Percy said. "But you are a good friend."

"You're a nice pillow," I said, resting my head on his chest.

"Are you tired?" Percy whispered, stroking my hair.

"Exhausted," I answered.

"Its four am, you can still sleep." Percy said.

"Mhmm," I hummed. Percy pulled my blanket up so we were covered, then let out a content sigh.

As I drifted off to sleep, I heard Percy whisper something about Rachel Elizabeth Dare, but was too tired to comprehend it.

~HoO~

"Annabeth! Percy!" Piper yelled, throwing the door open. I snapped awake, sliding off the bed and landing on my butt. Percy groaned, rubbing his the sleep from his eyes. He looked at Piper and Jason, who were looking at us with the 'you had sex' smirk. I groaned, getting to me feet and spread my arms.

"No, I am in my night clothes and not sore at all," I said.

"Percy's naked," Piper pointed out.

"I just wanna sleep," Percy muttered, climbing out of bed.

"Anyway, its nearly noon!" Piper exclaimed. "I wanted to go shopping! Buy a whole new wardrobe and suitcase to carry my stuff home."

"Pipes, were here for two weeks. We can shop anytime," I reassured her. "Now out, I was sleeping."

"Not anymore you aren't," Jason said. "Percy needs to work up that arm."

"Fine," Percy said. "Give me at least an hour. I mean us. This is currently our room, and we'd need at least an hour."

"An hour and a half to two." I said. "Bye now." They both left the room, and I turned to Percy, who was stretching his arms above his head.

"Fuck, my whole right side is sore," Percy grumbled. I looked at him, and it was very clear what he was talking about since the part I slept on of him was slightly red. His joints cracked loudly as he let out a loud groan. His hair was sticking up in multiple places, and the side of his face had dried drool on it.

"Aw Percy," I cooed, moving to him. "You drool."

"What? No I don't." Percy argued.

"It's right there on your face," I said, pointing at it. He scowled, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

I grabbed my bag and headed to the bathroom. I hopped in, locking the bathroom door. I quickly stripped from my baggy pajama pants and tank top before grabbing my stuff and hopping in the shower. I was in the middle of lathering up when I heard the bathroom door open, then saw a shadow against the curtain.

"Hey Annabanana," Percy said in a sing-song voice, peaking from the shower curtain. I shrieked, covering myself to the best of my ability, which wasn't much.

"What the fucking fuck Percy!" I exclaimed. Percy laughed sweetly. He was being a little too laid back and relaxed, and t was scaring me very much.

"Problem?" Percy asked.

"Get out of my shower," I yelled. Percy laughed again, pushing the curtain back further. I grabbed it from him, hiding behind it.

"Stop it! I thought the door was locked," I said.

Percy shrugged. "I unlocked it," Percy said. "I actually came in here to pee but then thought, what'd be more fun then bother Annabeth?"

"Do you do this to all our friends?"

"Nope, just you," Percy said. "I do bust in the bathroom and pee. Unless they're on the toilet. That'd be weird."

"Percy," I said, stopping him. "Move. Leave my shower."

"Must I remind you of how I have already seen you naked?" Percy said, looking at me innocently. "Nice boobs."

I am not ashamed at all of what I did next: I shoved him very forcibly out, making him stumble and fall on his ass. He grunted, hitting his head on the tile. He groaned, then went silent. His hands were on either side of his head, and he was in a slight curl, but not moving. "Percy?" No answer. "Percy?" Still no answer.

"Don't be dead, don't be dead," I muttered, quickly rinsing the suds off of my body. I slipped on one of the hotel bath robes and got down next to Percy. I pulled his arms from his head, finding the pulse on his right hand and looking st the watch on his left. Why it was there, no one knows.

Okay, he's still alive. The next half hour was spent with me dragging an unconscious Percy out of the bathroom and onto the bed, quickly finishing and drying up, then calling Piper and telling her to give Jason the phone, where I told Jason that Percy is kinda unconscious. Just because Jason doesn't need the full story (yet anyway). Then I quickly put on a bra, sweatshirt, panties and some spankees. I also used that cool razor from Venus that shaves super quick. Ever seen that commercial?

Anyway, now I was holding my very convenient instant ice pack on Percy's head while I waited for Jason.

* * *

 **A/N: So that's not how I originally planned for he bathroom scene to go. But, of course, I can always put the original plan in another part. R &R**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

"Annabeth what did you do?" Jason asked as soon as he walked in.

"I pushed him," I said sheepishly. "And he fell."

"Details please," Piper said.

"I was in the shower and he came into the bathroom and wouldn't leave me alone so I gave him a little shove, he fell and hit his head and then passed out." I explained.

"Oh you were having shower fun," Piper said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes, then heard a groan from next to me. I turned too look at Percy, who's face was twisted up in pain.

"Oh fuck," Percy groaned, putting his hands on his head.

"Percy," I said. "Stop doing l make your head feel worse."

"Banana, what did you do to me?" Percy asked in pain.

"Banana?" Piper asked herself.

"Does your head hurt?" I asked.

"Like hell," Percy said through gritted teeth.

"So here's a chance you may have a minor concussion," I said. "Let me ask you a few things. What do remember before you passed out?"

"Uh...i needed to piss—I still do—so I went to the bathroom cause I didn't feel like waiting. When I tried the doorknob, it was locked, and I remembered Banana was in the shower. So I decided to go but her...and that's it." Percy said.

I put two fingers in front of his face. "How many fingers am I holding up?" I asked.

"Uh...seven...-ty...two?"

"People don't even have that many fingers," Jason muttered.

"How does everything look? Nothing blurry? No double vision?" I asked. Percy looked at me, a confused expression on his face.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, he has a concussion." I finalized.

"How do you know?" Jason asked.

"She did sports medicine senior year," Piper explained.

"We we're gonna practice today," Jason said.

"If you guys leave him to me, he should be better in a few hours. It's nothing bad. At most, a day. I'll let you know when I think he's recovered." I said.

"We should exchange numbers so you don't have to keep calling Piper," Jason said. "I'm not with her all the time."

"Just most," I said, picking my phone off the dresser. I unlocked it, then gave it to Jason while he gave me his. I put my contact in, even taking a selfie for the contact pic, then we swapped back. Jason and Piper left, I went to the lot and dimmed it slightly. I heard a thud and turned around to find Percy lying on the floor, groaning.

"Percy! What the fuck were you doing!" I exclaimed, rushing over to him.

"I need to pee," Percy said.

"You should've called me, you could make your concussion worse." I said, helping him to his feet.

"I shouldn't have to ask to go to the bathroom," Percy snorted. "I'm not four."

"You act like your four," I retorted. I put his arm around my shoulder and helped him to the bathroom.

"Your gonna have a little trouble walking, okay?" I said. "You can stand just fine, right? We don't need you falling over while you pee."

"Yeah...I'm fine." Percy said. He held himself up on the wall, then looked at me with a scowl. "Aren't you gonna leave?"

I leaned against the doorframe, crossing my arms and smirking at him. "Nope."

"Why not?" Percy asked, furrowing his brows in confusion.

It was then I decided it was time for us to get even. "You've seen my vagina, its only fair I see your dick." If Percy had been eating, he'd have choked. He acted like he choked.

"What!" Percy practically yelled.

"What? Is your baby dick not enough? Do you think I'll laugh at your sorry, three inch?" I mocked.

Percy scoffed. "My dick is not three inches, lady," Percy stated. "And I am not showing you my dick."

"I've seen your baby dick, you were unconscious, remember?"

"My dick is not small," Percy growled.

"Yes it is." This time, I was paying attention, and when he tried to hit me I ducked. "You are so violent." He growled, and I smirked some more.

"What are you, a dog? A dog with an itty, bity, baby di—" I wish I could tell you I wasn't shocked and that I didn't stare opened mouthed, but I'd never lie to you. Just lying to Percy. Anyway, his dick was huge. It was huge-er than huge. It was at least eight inches long, maybe more, and about an inch or two in girth. And it was still soft. I looked up at Percy, who had a coy smirk on his face that said 'I win.'

"I'll just wait out here," I squeaked, slipping out of the bathroom. My face was hot as I waited for Percy to come out, the image of his large penis still on my mind.

I heard my phone buzz and grabbed it off my bag, looking at the message.

Poseidon: New notes at 3 sharp.

Me: Okay

I checked the time, seeing it was 9:41 am. I pulled my tablet out of my bag, opening Notability. Yes, I use Notability. I payed good money for it and am not putting it to waste. Anyway, I made a new note, and wrote down the boys names. I started with Jason, writing his name in purple. _Jason Grace- Over the past few weeks, Jason has been shown as a leader amongst the group. Although he is one of the youngest and the technical leader is Percy, when there is a problem, Jason is the first they go to. Ex. After a work injury, Percy was most concerned of what Jason would do when he found out._

"Banana?" Percy asked. I turned off my tablet, putting it back in my bag. I turned around to Percy, who was standing in the doorway of the bathroom, leaning against the frame, his face twisted up.

"You okay?" I walked over to him, and he leaned over, putting his head on my shoulder.

"My head hurts," he whined.

"Go lay down," I said, walking with him to the bed. He flopped onto his back, grabbing the pillow and putting it over his head. I heard the instrumental for _Hail Rain or Sunshine_.

"Could you answer my phone please? It's my sister." Percy said, his voice muffled by the pillow. I found his phone on the nightstand next to him, seeing a FaceTime request. I answered quickly, seeing the screen turn to a blue room with a blue bed in the middle and dark desk in the background. A small head popped up in front of the camera, dark brown curls bouncing and blue eyes twinkling—until she saw me.

* * *

 **A/N: Next chapter is gonna be awesome! This one was too. But we finally get to meet Percy's sister! So excited.**

 **R &R **

**Youve earned this sneak peak (FYI, it's for a future chapter, not the next one):**

 _He's doing it again. Drinking beer, watching videos of Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She's dead. She's all he ever wanted, all he ever needed. His life would've been complete with her. Piper has moved me into her apartment, not wanting me to kill myself. She doesn't get it. I deserve to die, I'll never be worth anything._

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** **I wasn't even supposed to update yesterday; I had stupid PSATs and the chapter was barely finished. But me and my friend worked on it together. Anyway...**

 **Characters belong to Uncle Rick!**

 **Song belong to Tyler Shaw (By my Side)**

 **Song suggestion from _8812epic_! **

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

* * *

The little girl, who I'm guessing was Abigail Blofis, Percy's half sister, looked at me like I killed someone and she was the lawyer against me. "Who are you? Where's Percy? Why do you have his phone? Why are you wearing his sweatshirt?" she asked quickly.

"I'm back here Bunny," Percy called.

"Percy," she said, perking up.

"Bunny, that's Annabeth. Talk for a while, my brain hurts."

"Your brain always hurts," the little girl retorted. "So your the Annabeth Percy's always talking about."

"Abbie," Percy said in a warning tone.

"You know your not as pretty as Percy says," Abbie said. "Certainly not beautiful, I guess your kinda pretty. Now answer my questions."

"I'm Annabeth," I said. "Um, Percy had a concussion so he forced me to get his phone...and I didn't know this was his I just put it on."

"Oh," Abbie said. "So, you guys share a room? Like boyfriend and girlfriend do? Jason and Piper always share a room. Of course, whenever they do, Percy always kicks me out and takes me home."

"Bunny, is there a reason you called?" Percy called.

"Quiet Kelp Head," Abbie snapped. "Now Annabeth, why are you always with Percy? Do you think your good enough for my brother?"

"What? I'm just chilling with him sometimes, since all my other friends have work."

"You think he's your friend? You are not _anything_ to him until you get through _me_ , got it?"

"Last I checked, I am the adult, you are the child."

" _Di immortales_ ," Percy grumbled.

"I could play the _Matilda_ card right now," I pointed out.

Abbie's scowl broke into a grin, her dimples mimicking Percy's. "I like you," Abbie said. "Percy's just so weak. He's let a little girl boss him around."

"Both of you are fucking scary." Percy called. I snapped my head in his direction.

" _Percy!_ " I hissed.

"She's heard worse," Percy said. "Dirtiest eight year old ever. Why aren't you in school?"

"Oh, the principal was convicted of first degree murder a few weeks ago and a bunch of the teachers were asked to testify against him." Abbie said like it was nothing.

"I really want to put you in another school," Percy said. I moved to the bed, sitting next to Percy.

"Why did you call anyway?" Percy asked.

"Look Percy! I'm in your room! I'm—" she moved to the bed, climbing on it. "jumping on your bed."

"And you'll bust your skull open." Percy finished.

"Like you did?" Abbie giggled, jumping off. "Yeah, Nanabeth, Percy was jumping on his bed and fell off and fracked his head open. He was in the hospital for three—no four days. I wasn't born then, cause Percy was thirteen."

"Four days?" I asked in shock, looking at Percy.

"I didn't crack my head open." Percy said.

"That's not what Daddy says," Abbie said. "He said there was blood everywhere and they even had to shave your head to give you stitches."

"It's so sad, I don't want to laugh," I said through giggles.

"Look," Percy said, parting his hair never the left to show me his scalp, where a faded scar was.

"You know, this one time, I was walking home from school," Abbie started. "Percy was supposed to pick me up, but he didn't and I had to walk by myself. When I got the the apartment, I saw why he didn't pick me up; he was hanging upside down from the side of the building in only his underwear, his belt caught in one of the prongs and his shirt who knows where. I think I still have the picture."

"Don't show the picture," Percy begged. Abbie held up what looked like an iPhone 7 (it was) with a picture of teenage Percy, near the end of an alley, hanging from a prong in blue boxers. My giggles turned into full blown laughter, to the point that I was clutching stomach from the pain. Once I'd recovered, Abbie was smirking in the camera, and Percy was looking out the window, completely red-faced.

"So how'd he get a concussion this time?" Abbie said.

"You've had a concussion before?" I asked Percy. He nodded slowly.

"Once when I was six and fell off the jungle gym, when I was thirteen I fell down the stairs, when I was sixteen I was playing soccer its some of my friends, when I was twenty-three I hit my head really bad on the headboard of my bed." Percy said.

"And you don't walk around wearing a helmet?" I asked, slightly in shock. "Gods, how are you still alive?" Percy shrugged, Laing back down on his bed.

"Bunny, I'll call you later when I'm feeling better, Kay?" Percy said.

"Okay," Abbie said. "I miss you."

"Miss you too. Tell Paul I said hi." Percy said.

"Bye Percy, bye Nanabeth." Abbie said, waving and smiling cutely before ending the call.

"Your sister's adorable." I pointed out.

"Mhmm."

I looked at Percy, who was now sleeping peacefully. I smiled, only because he looked freaking cute sleeping, then got up and went to my bag, pulling out my tablet. I opened Notability, then pulling the screen into split view, going to Safari. I found Heroes of Olympus channel, going through the videos. I found a song I hadn't heard of (not just because I barely listen to them but because Piper always talks my ear off about their songs so I recognize them) and pressed it, seeing the title was _By My Side._

I now know why I'd never heard it: Piper mostly talks about songs she's in the video for, but this video was just Percy and Abbie. It looked like how I saw them, which probably meant it was recent. It started with them in a car, then at a 3D movie jumping and playing with popcorn, then the car again, then bowling, then car again, then ice skating, then car again, and finally them going where I think was home where the rest of the band was, where the song finished with Percy joining them and singing. At the end, the screen went to a picture of Percy and his sister ice skating, and read _Happy Birthday, Bunny._

 _I woke up today  
Thinking of you  
Think that I know what I want to say  
Gonna tell you tonight  
It's you on my mind  
And I can hardly wait_

Count down  
Breath in and out  
Listen to me now  
OoooOOOOooohhh  
Finally  
You will see

That if these walls come crashing down  
And the rain starts pouring in  
And if the stars are burning out  
You know that I can get through anything  
If I've got you  
By my side, by my side  
If I've got you  
By my side

I get out of the car  
Walk up to your door  
Running the words through my head once more  
I hope that it sounds  
As good as it feels

Count down  
Breath in and out  
Listen to me now  
OoooOOOOooohhh  
Finally  
You will see

That if these walls come crashing down  
And the rain starts pouring in  
And if the stars are burning out  
You know that I can get through anything  
If I've got you  
By my side, by my side  
If I've got you  
By my side, by my side

Can you see what I can see  
Got my heart out on my sleeve  
And I'm telling you it's not easy  
I know you're the one for me  
Wishing you and I can be...  
And I'm asking you  
Do you feel it at all?

 _And if these walls come crashing down  
And the rain starts pouring in  
And if the stars are burning out  
You know that I can get through anything  
If I've got you  
By my side, by my side  
If I've got you  
By my side, by my side_

 _OoooOOOOooohhh...  
I've got you, I've got you...  
OoooOOOOooohhh..._

 _I woke up today  
Thinking of you_

 _Think that I know what I want to say_


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: This is the it! The chapter we've all been waiting for! Chapter 16 baby. You'll know what I'm talking about once you read it. So much fluff in this chapter...**

 **Characters belong to Uncle Rick!**

 **Songs belong to the Script!**

 **So I know I f-ed up the schedule. My bad! So now I'm gonna have to write it at the top so I don't f up again.**

 _Day 1: Nothing_

 _Day 2: Show_

 _Day 3: Park_

 _Day 4: Nothing_

 _Day 5: Nothing_

 _Day 6: Show_

 _Day 7: Nothing_

 _Day 8: Show_

 _Day 9: Nothing_

 _Day 10: Park_

 _Day 11: Nothing_

 _Day 12: Nothing_

 _Day 13: Park_

 _Day 14: Go Home_

 **This chapter starts with Day 2!**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

* * *

The next day, the guys were practicing like all day, not allowing us into the venue until right before the show started. So, we fulfilled Piper's never ending request: we went shopping. After a shopping trip that left my wallet begging for mercy (metaphorically of course) and my arms red from bag marks, we went back to the hotel to get ready.

When I went in my room, which was still being shared with Percy, the first thing I saw was Percy's bare ass out in the air as he fished through his bag for clothes. I let out a squeak, causing Percy to stand up straight and turn around, completely naked. Forcing myself to look him in the eyes, I saw the twinkling with mischief and a smirk on his face. "Hey Banana," Percy said. I put on my hardest scowl, which, with my flushed cheeks and constant eye-shifting probably looked super ridiculous, and crossed my arms.

"You can't call me Banana, that's not a nickname. I don't like nicknames." I stated. "And put on some clothes."

"Come on, Wise Girl, I thought I could just parade around naked." Percy said.

"You can't," I stated firmly, even though the crazy side of my brain wanted him to so bad.

"What'd you buy?" Percy asked, walking over.

"Stop it! Go put on underwear!" I commanded.

"I don't wanna," Percy said with a smirk. Then, I got a brilliant idea, sorta at least.

"You know, I'm offended." I said, leaning on one leg and crossing my arms.

"For why?" Percy asked, looking at me confused. I shrugged, dropping my bags on the ground.

"I can't get you hard?" Percy's cheeks immediately turned red.

"Wha-what?" he croaked.

"I've seen your dick twice now and not once had it been hard." I said. "I'm hurt. Am I not enough to make you hard."

"Uh...um...I...I uh." Percy stuttered.

I smirked. "I guess I'm not enough to get you hard. Sigh. I'll just show you what I bought then."

I bent over, fishing through the bags. I knew exactly what I was looking for. See, at the mall a town over, we found a Victoria's Secret. Piper and Callie begged us to go there to buy Orlando bra sets. Now I was glad I went shopping there. I pulled out a red and black lacy bra and pantie set, holding it up triumphantly and turning back to Percy. "Ta-da!" I proclaimed, holding them up. "Would you like me to model for you?"

That did it. Percy's cheeks were even redder, if that's even possible, as he tensed, his formerly soft dick rapidly growing hard. Percy soft, like nine inches. Percy hard, nearly a foot long. I mean, I don't have a ruler or anything, but I know it was big. And so thick too. Gods Annabeth, stop ogling his penis.

Percy turned around and, grabbing his bag of clothes, rushed off to the bathroom. I laughed to myself, dropping the undergarments back in my bag. I went to my suitcase, with my new clothes, and started piecing together a new, totally hot outfit for tonight. "Perce! Is it gonna be cold in there?" I called.

"For you!" Percy called back. "Have you never been to a concert?"

"Not in Orlando."

Percy came out of the bathroom, dressed in dark jeans, beat up black converse, a white tee shirt (where his biceps popped in the short sleeve, and I could make out the outlines of his muscles), a light grey beanie, and a shiny earring. I didn't know he even had a piercing. He grabbed blue and grey hoodie from his bed, putting it on, then a black jacket.

"You look great," I pointed out. "But aren't you gonna get hot?"

Percy shrugged, picking up his guitarcase. "I'm taking it off when I get there." He came over to me, putting the case down, then pulling me in a hug. It was weird, but yet he was so warm. I tentively wrapped my arms around his frame.

"I'm going to the show now," Percy whispered. "I've got sound check. You guys come like thirty minutes later. We reserved seats for you guys in the front." I nodded slowly. "Have fun with your friends, I'll see you later."

"Okay." He pulled back, looking at me.

"It was a cute bra set," Percy whispered, making me blush slightly. "Just imagining you, in that, so _sexy_."

"I was trying to embarrass you." I pointed out.

"Too bad," Percy said. "You should actually wear it sometime. Then show up at a bar. Hook up with a guy. He'll melt for that."

"I don't 'hook up'." I stated. Percy smirked, then pressed his lips to my forehead. I stiffened slightly, because his _lips_ were on _my forehead._

"Have fun," Percy muttered.

"Good luck." I whispered. Percy pulled back and smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Go to sound check!" I exclaimed, pushing him to the door. He grabbed his guitar, laughing as I rushed him out.

~HoO~

After a nice, long shower, I got dressed. I put on a dark crimson shirt with shades of red, black, white, and pink flowers (it was floral print) that was a little shorter than mid-thigh, a-line v-neck, with long, flared sleeve, and hollowed decoration. I put on black ankle heel boots with red and black socks that were four inches above the edge of my boots. I had a side-braid in my hair, with a red beanie I took from Percy's suitcase in my hair. I grabbed my red shoulder bag, putting some stuff (lipgloss, perfume, phone, wallet, ticket) inside before heading to Piper's room.

We got down to the arena, which was already getting full with people. Percy was very right: our seats were front row. I was seated right in the middle: Piper was next to me with Thalia on the outside, and Callie was on my other side with Hazel on the other side. Two minutes after the hour, the lights dimmed. The announcer's voice came over the loud speaker, "Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to the CFE Arena. Please welcome to the stage, The Heroes of Olympus."

The crowd, including me, roared with applause as a spotlight landed on center stage, where the guys were standing. Percy gave a shy smile, moving to his microphone. "Uh..hey...So before we start...I just..uh...just wanted to do something." Percy started. "For someone...someone very special to me. This is for my Wise Girl." Wait a minute, I'm Wise Girl.

 _I cross my heart and I hope to die  
May God strike me down if I tell you lies  
I'd stay here forever looking in your eyes  
24/7, baby, 3-6-5_

Percy was looking directly at me, a small blush on his cheeks. I couldn't help but smile, and it barely started.

 _I'll take your hand and I'll hold real tight  
I'll tell ye life's just a blink so don't think twice  
Let's catch the moment in a flash of light  
24/7, baby, 3-6-5 _

Piper nudged me, nodding towards the monitor. On one of the monitors was me.

 _If we gonna feel alive, then let's feel it now_

 _We could all be blown to pieces  
Because time's a ticking bomb  
We could all be dead tomorrow  
But our love will carry on  
'Cause when you know, your days are numbered  
And you're looking in my eyes  
It's not the end, 'cause the energy never dies_

 _Oh, oh oh, oh, oh_

 _I fell for you and i never got up  
I stay here forever 'til I turn to dust  
Just take every minute make it last for life  
24/7, baby, 3-6-5-5-5_

 _We could all be blown to pieces  
Because time's a ticking bomb  
We could all be dead tomorrow  
But our love will carry on  
'Cause when you know, your days are numbered  
And you're looking in my eyes  
It's not the end, 'cause the energy never dies_

 _Oh, oh oh, oh, oh  
'Cause the energy never dies  
Oh, oh oh, oh, oh  
'Cause the energy never dies  
Oh, oh oh, oh, oh_

 _There's no where, there's no when  
There's no start, there's no end  
'Cause this love, it transcends  
I found you before and I'll find you again_

Percy moved to the steps of the stage, quickly descending them. He walked over to me, and began singing right in front of me.

 _There's no where, there's no when  
There's no start, there's no end  
So if we're gonna feel alive  
Then let's feel it now_

He smiled sweetly, pulling out a bouquet of magnolias.

 _We could all be blown to pieces  
Because time's a ticking bomb  
We could all be dead tomorrow  
But our love will carry on  
'Cause when you know, your days are numbered  
And you're looking in my eyes  
It's not the end, 'cause the energy never dies_

 _Ooh, ooh ooh, ooh, ooh  
'Cause the energy never dies  
Oh, oh oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh oh, oh, oh_

 _I'll take your hand and I'll hold real tight  
I'll tell ye life's just a blink so don't think twice_

Right after he finished, he wrapped his arms around me. I smiled, holding him in a tight embrace. He pulled his headset down, whispering, "Let's go on an actual, real date."

* * *

 **A/N: So, what'd you think? Amazing, right? Let me know let me know. In other news, I'm working on a Halloween oneshot, for Naked Brothers Band. Should I do one for PJO too? If so, what should it be about? Ideas? I'm open to suggestions.**

 **Until next time,**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	17. Chapter 17

**Characters belong to Uncle Rick!**

 **Songs belong to the Script!**

 _Day 1: Nothing_

 _Day 2: Show_

 _Day 3: Park_

 _Day 4: Nothing_

 _Day 5: Nothing_

 _Day 6: Show_

 _Day 7: Nothing_

 _Day 8: Show_

 _Day 9: Nothing_

 _Day 10: Park_

 _Day 11: Nothing_

 _Day 12: Nothing_

 _Day 13: Park_

 _Day 14: Go Home_

 **This chapter starts with Day 3!**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

* * *

The next morning, Piper made us get up at six am. The possibility that I cuddled with Percy last night is very high. Strangely enough, his chest was an amazing pillow. It's even better that he's just so open around me, and me with him. Me, I was wearing a white loose crop top that said 'Loony Tunes', dark blue jean shorts, and grey low top Nike running shoes. Naturally, I had on my lucky Yankees cap. When I finished changing, I heard Percy come out of the bathroom, walk up behind me, and wrap me in his arms. His skin was still warm and damp from his shower.

"You're gonna have to change," Percy whispered in a husky voice.

"Why?" I breathed out.

"Because," he said, his thumb running over my stomach. "You are looking way to sexy today, and it's not okay." He softly chewed on my lower earlobe.

"Y-you are not a-allowed to do that." I stuttered as he began to kiss my neck. He hummed along my skin, and it took all I had in me not to moan.

"Why. Not?" Percy mumbled.

"Because," I said, wrestling myself out of his grip. "You cannot disturb the hierarchy of kissing."

"The what?" Percy asked, amused.

"The hierarchy," I said. "It's like a food pyramid, but for kissing. It goes cheek, forehead, nose, lips, neck, then wherever the fuck you want. No disrupting the hierarchy."

Percy let out a breathy laugh, then turned and went to his suitcase. "You're so crazy, Wise Girl."

"Would you rather me be sane?" I asked.

"Nah, I like the craziness." he said.

"And anyway, I was going to wear a sweater." I said, pulling the hoodie on. Percy turned and looked at me and scowled.

"That's my hoodie," he said. "I've been looking everywhere for it."

"I took it out of your suitcase two days ago," I stated. "Abbie told me it was yours so I took it as my own."

"But it's my favorite," Percy pouted.

"You have two more," I said. I fixed my Yankees cap on my head. Percy looked at me, smirking to himself.

"You look amazing in my hoodie," Percy said. "I'm going to add that to the list of clothes you've taken from me."

"There's a list?" I asked, and he nodded. He picked up a piece of paper from his nightstand.

"Clothes I No Longer Own." Percy proclaimed. "One pair of blue boxers, taken by Annabeth. One blue sleep shirt, taken by Annabeth. One jockstrap, taken by Leo. And now, one blue hoodie, taken by Annabeth."

"Ew, you shared your jockstrap? That's disgusting." I said, scrunching my face up.

"He came in my home and took it." Percy said. "What should I wear?"

I went to his suitcase, rifling through the mess of clothes. I pulled out one of his many blue tee shirts, this one being a Nike one, and khaki shorts. After he put this on, he grabbed a grey zip up hoodie, sliding it on. "Wise Girl, are you bringing a bag?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Can I put some stuff in there?" Percy asked.

"Like? You know there are prohibited items, right?" I asked.

"Yes I know that." Percy said. "Just a water bottle and some spare clothes."

"See, I'm just going to remove my sweatshirt—"

" _My_ sweatshirt." Percy corrected.

"And tee shirt because I've got a bathing suit on underneath. And a spare bra and undies for after the water rides."

"That was a lot of information," Percy said, coming over to me. He handed me a ruffled white tee shirt and black and red gym shorts. I sighed, snatching them from him and beginning to fold them. Percy smirked, then his ringer went off. He had left his phone on my bed, and, since I was closer, I slide the button, holding the camera up to my face.

"Abbie!" I exclaimed, smiling at the little girl. She was in what I assumed was her school uniform, with another little girl next to her. The other one had fiery red and bright blue eyes.

"Nanabeth!" Abbie exclaimed.

"Are you at school?" Percy asked, appearing over my shoulder.

"I'm on the bus." Abbie said. "We have a field trip today, so I'll be calling you a lot. Nanabeth, this is my bestie, Brooke Dare. Nichole, you remember Nanabeth from last night?"

"What're you talking about?" I asked.

"We were live streaming on our channel," Percy said. "And Hephaestus TV."

"What is that?" I asked, totally confused.

"A premium channel," Brooke said. "Persassy, you were a-mazing."

"Persassy?" I asked amused, looking at Percy.

"Do you not believe I'm sassy?" Percy asked.

"I know it."

"Girl please. My sass is so sassy that people with limited amounts of sass are jealous of the sass level that is my sass because they wish their sass was as sassy as my sass." Percy said.

"He's so weird," Abbie muttered.

"You two are so cute. You're wearing his sweatshirt, aren't you?" I couldn't help the small blush that was on my cheeks.

"Yeah."

"Aw, she's blushing." Abbie cooed.

"Go to school." I said.

"Percy, buy me lots of presents. I'm a youth medium is shirts, youth small in pants, and youth small in dresses. My shoe size is three, and I want glow stuff too. And buy me a Harry Potter robe and wand." Abbie listed. "We're at school now, so I've got to go."

"Bye Bunny." Percy said, then pressed the red button. I put his phone back down, then went back to folding his clothes.

"Why do you call her Bunny?" I asked.

"When she was two, I dressed her up as a bunny for Halloween and I went as a magician. We do it every year she turns a multiple of two." Percy said casually.

"Brooke...her last name is Dare?" I saw Percy stiffen slightly.

"Yeah." Percy breathed out.

"Don't worry, I won't pry." I said, putting his rolled up clothes into my bag. "Come on, let's go to breakfast." I shoulder my bag and grabbed both of our phones, then exited the room with Percy in tow.

~HoO~

Did you know that they inspect your bag? They took out all my stuff and shook out the clothes, then tugged it back in. The war over what to go first lasted twelve minutes. Until Leo made the decision (strange right), "Guys, this is Beth's first time at Universal. We need to go on the best roller coaster at the entrance. Hollywood Rip Ride Rockit."

So here we stood, at the entrance to the ride, staring up at it, hearing the loud music and screaming. "You want me to get on that?" I asked, looking at all of them.

"If we started at Islands we would've went on Dragon Challenge." Hazel said.

"That thing goes at a ninety degree angle." I pointed out.

"I call sitting next to Annabeth!" Percy exclaimed. "We've got front row."

So we put our stuff down in a locker, then hopped in the express pass line. We got there pretty fast. And the ride looked more terrifying up close. Percy and I got front row, with Piper and Callie behind us. Then was Frank and Hazel, Jason and Thalia, Nico and Leo, and two single riders. The ride didn't even stop so we could get in, and all seats were outside seats. A worker came to me and told me to put my hat in my shirt. Percy played with the music choice, as we started going up.

"I change my mind, I wanna go home." I whined.

"Abbie has done this, you'll be fine." Percy assured me.

Right after he said that, was the drop. The whole time I screamed with my eyes shut, feeling the wind rushing past my face. Percy and Jason were laughing, Piper was screaming and laughing, and I couldn't hear anyone else. I could barely hear Percy over my own screaming. Once it was over, Percy had to pull me out of the ride, and practically carried my jelly body out. My mean friends bought the video of me on my first roller coaster, which wasn't very pretty.

After, we went on everything in Production Central, meaning Minion Mayhem, Shrek 4-D, and Transformers the Ride 3D. After that, we went to New York, where we rode Revenge of the Mummy. Then we went to a bar and grill of lunch. We watched a show for two hours, then went on Terminator 2 3-D. That was when we called it day, seeing as my brain hurt from all the silumations. Well, we did go back on the minion ride one more time. And Thalia, Piper, Leo, and Jason went on Rip Ride Rockit a second time while the rest of us sane people waited outside. And we did the Transformers twice. Then we went to CityWalk for dinner, specifically Mexican food.

And finally, after that long day (where I didn't even get splashed, thanks for nothing Pipes), we went back to our hotel. That was one of the times I was glad that we had a driver.

* * *

 **A/N: What'd you think of their first day? For people with Express Passes, they made no progress. Like I went in May, with an Express Pass, and got through both parks. Of course, we didn't go on everything. But we didn't everything in Marvel Land, all the water rides, and every Harry Potter ride. And The Wizarding World of Harry Potter doesn't take Express Passes. So yea. They're next park day will be in a long time. What do you think should happen on their lazy day next chapter? Do you like Percy's sister? She will show up more when they get back to New York. Lemme know.**

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	18. Chapter 18

_11/9; Day 1: Nothing_

 _11/10; Day 2: Show_

 _11/11; Day 3: Park_

 _11/12: Day 4: Nothing_

 _11/13; Day 5: Nothing_

 _11/14; Day 6: Show_

 _11/15; Day 7: Nothing_

 _11/16; Day 8: Show_

 _11/17; Day 9: Nothing_

 _11/18; Day 10: Park_

 _11/19; Day 11: Nothing_

 _11/20; Day 12: Nothing_

 _11/21; Day 13: Park_

 _11/22; Day 14: Go Home_

* * *

 **Day 4:** Last night, I was so tired I just went to sleep. I didn't change or anything. When I woke up, I wasn't in anything I had on last night, just a large blue tee shirt. _Percy._ I looked over at his bed, but it was empty. The blankets were torn around, so I know he had been there. I sighed, then fell back into my pillow, closing my eyes. Just as I was about to fall back asleep, my stupid ringer went off, making my eyes snap open. I picked my phone off the nightstand, pressing the green button and putting it to my ear. "Old morning, this is Annabeth Chase speaking." I said in my most awake voice.

"Ms. Chase." Great, it was my boss. "First, it is two in the afternoon."

"My apologizes sir," I said. "Anything I can do for you?"

"Why are you dating Percy Jackson? You had one job, and it was write a kick-ass story so I could give you your next assignment. I am this close to taking you off."

"Sir, I am not dating Percy Jackson." I said. "We are just friends. He is just learning to trust and like me. He doesn't trust easily and I need information about his past. And quite frankly, I am getting very close. I will have a rough draft by the time I get back. But when I do get back, I have my mandatory Thanksgiving Break, so I won't be seeing you until Monday."

"A rough draft? It'd better be good or your fired!" With that, he hung up. I groaned, flopping back on my bed. I heard the door squeak open, and didn't even bother to look up. The door closed, and I heard loud footsteps coming to me. I was greeted with Percy's smiling face.

"I see your not still sleeping," he said with a smile. I frowned, then closed my eyes.

"Shush, Annabeth is sleeping," I whispered, making him laugh. I cracked a small smile, sitting up and opening my eyes.

"Where'd you go?" I asked. Percy sat on my bed.

"Meeting. With the record people." Percy said. I noticed he was looking at the ground.

"Perce, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't really like talking about it," Percy muttered.

"You don't have to," I said.

"But, I feel like I should tell you," Percy said. "You won't tell anyone, right? Cause this is a major secret. Only Abbie knows the full story."

"I won't, I promise." I reassured.

"So, I had this girlfriend," Percy started. "Rachel Elizabeth Dare. We were sixteen when we started dating. It was like magic. I really liked her. She had a bunch of friends and was kinda popular. So we got serious around the end of high school. I was so in love with Rachel. Two years ago, I was ready to make it serious serious. I was going to propose. It was the perfect plan, on our anniversary, at the spot we had our first kiss. Nothing could go wrong. But you see, we had our first kiss outside of a coffee shop. So as we were walking to the coffee shop, these guys came driving by. A-and they s-shot her." Percy paused, sniffing lightly. "I di-didn't know, until it was too late. She was hit in the back. I thought she was frozen because I just proposed. I should've done something before she passed out. The gun had a silencer; no one heard it. It's like they targeted my RED. They killed her."

I had never seen Percy Jackson cry, let alone break down. I had never seen anyone else breakdown. I did what Piper does when I break down: sit quietly and watch. Because sometimes, you don't want to hear words. Trust me I know.

Since you don't want to hear how Percy struggled to finish the story, I'll sum it up. At the funeral, Percy saw Rachel's parents, who blamed him for her death. Sucks right? Percy hibernated in his apartment for the rest of the year and the next, all the way up to his sister's birthday. It was because he needed to get her the special bunny cake.

All in all, this story took two and a half hours to get through. And when he finished, he fell asleep from exhaustion. I fixed him on my bed, then got up, showered, put on some clothes, and sat on his bed. I put my headphones on and turned on some music, getting ready to work on the rough draft on my laptop, when my phone chimed with a text.

Thalia: Where are you?

Piper: Next to you.

Thalia: Not you. Annabee

Me: Room. Y

Hazel: Thalia's gonna yell at you.

Me: Why? What's I do?

Thalia: Percy likes you.

Callie: Wasn't that the plan?

Thalia: And what happens when he finds out you were pulling him along?

Piper: He'll be pissed.

Thalia: Wrong, he'll be depressed. You all remember what happened last year.

Hazel: What happened last year?

Me: How do you know what happened?

Thalia: He's my cousin.

Piper: His best friend's my bf. When Jason's stressed he comes for some comfort. ;)

Me: That's a lot of information. How come you guys didn't tell me?

Callie: How do you know?

Thalia: Its not our business to tell you.

Me: Percy told me.

Piper: How is Annabeth supposed to do her job and not upset Percy.

Thalia: I TOLD ALL OF YOU THIS WAS A BAD IDEA

Hazel: Just tell Percy the truth. If you tell him now, he won't be too mad.

Me: I can't. He just poured his heart out to me. I can't do that to him now.

Hazel: And we're on vacation.

Piper: You have to tell him. All of them.

Thalia: On the plane. Got it?

Me: Yes.

Callie: Why do I have a bad feeling about all of this?

~HoO~

A little later, Percy and I were laying on my bed, watching a movie on my laptop silently. Specifically, we were watching _Finding Nemo_ , which is Percy's favorite movie. i don't even think you want to hear the argument we had about the movie. You know that part when the mom and all the baby fish die? I heard Percy sniffling them. Like seriously? It wasn't that sad.

"How'd your meeting go?" I asked Percy.

"Shush, Nemo is on." Percy whispered.

"I bet you've seen this hundreds of times." I said.

"Fine," Percy sighed. "It went well. We were offered a two year contract. We're gonna think about it."

"Okay." I said. "So...about that date. Does this count as a date?"

"Only if you want it to." Percy said with a grin. "I was going to take you to a nice, fancy restaurant. Sparkling champagne and everything."

"We've got Netflix and beer." I said, making Percy laugh.

"Netflix and chill?" Percy suggested, raising his eyebrow.

"Nu-uh." I said, shaking my head. "I can ask Piper to bring us some champagne."

"Whatever you want, babe," Percy said, pulling me closer to him. "This is your date."

"You know, I think all first dates should be like this. Just chilling with beer and Disney movies." I said.

"You in all my clothes." Percy added. I smiled up at him. "I'm being serious, I want my clothes back."

"But they're comfy and smell like you." I said.

"Your sniffing my boxers now?" Percy asked, amused.

"You wouldn't know." I said. "Shush, this is the best part."

"I dictate the best part of _Finding Nemo,_ got it?" Percy clarified.

"And-and I look at you, and I...and I'm home. Please, I don't want that to go away." I quoted, faking a sad voice. "I don't want to forget."

"You know the words?" Percy asked, slightly amused.

"How many times have you watched this movie? My brothers always have little parties and watching and then boy movies." I said.

"You have siblings?" Percy asked. He leaned to the laptop, pausing the movie.

"Yeah, twin brothers. They're _her_ kids." I said, saying 'her' like it was poison.

"Your stepmother?"

"Percy, we talked about this a few days ago." I pointed out. Percy shrugged, then tapped his temple.

"My brain is full of seaweed, remember?" Percy joked, making me smile. "Plus, you barely talked about your brothers. Just stepmonster."

"You don't want to hear about those little fuckers." I stated.

"I'm guessing you don't like them?" Percy asked. "Why do you think I left for 13 years?"

"You should call them." Percy suggested.

"And ruin date night? No way." I said. "Plus, I haven't called then in five years. The probably changed their numbers."

"You should love your siblings." Percy said.

"Not those little devils." I muttered.

Percy cupped my chin, turning my head so I was looking up at him. "Could you call them in the morning? For me?" he asked softly. "I know you don't like them, but they might be all you have left one day."

"Okay." I breathed out, barely audible.

I was looking directly into his eyes, feeling as if they whole ocean was there and I was swimming. The corners of his eyes wrinkled slightly as he smiled. I managed a weak smile, not able to look away from his eyes. "Your eyes are so pretty," I whispered, unconsciously moving closer to him. Percy mumbled something, but all I could think about was how he was moving closer and I was moving closer and how soft his lips looked. His eyes shifted from mine, to my lips, then back to me. Then, the space between us closed as our lips connected.

* * *

 **A/N: I disappeared for a while cause I was reading the Heroes of Olympus series. Not all, just the Mark of Athena, House of Hades (only Percy and Annabeth's POV), and the end of the Blood of Olympus. ! So good! Is it just me that noticed how diverse Uncle Rick's books are? Let's go.**

 **In PJO/HoO/ToA, there are like, three white people, a Spanish dude, a black people (like three or something), Chinese people (like three) , Native American, and Canadian. And Italian. Like dang.**

 **In Magnus Chase we've got our Muslim and our white people, other people I can't remember.**

 **There are gay couples, arranged marriages, gender fluidity. I salute you,** **Uncle Rick.**

 **Also, I apologize if my straightforwardness about ethnicity or race or whatever the word is offended you. I'm jut such a blunt person. I didn't mean to offend you. Let me know if I missed something too. I didn't even get into the Kane Chronicles either. So, lemme know what you think. And guest who reviewed last chapter...hehehehe. It'll get good, I promise.**

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	19. Chapter 19

It was not earthshattering, nor was it breathtaking. It was exactly how I expected kissing Percy would be: right when our lips touched, he made a belated, startled noise, which made me laugh and pull away. Percy's face a mess of emotions: confusion, happiness, shock, more confusion. He stutters for a few seconds, trying to catch his words. I fell like I can see his brain trying to comprehend what just happened. It takes a full 60 seconds for him to come to his senses. He locks eyes with me, then pulls me into his lap. He cups my face in his hands. "Screw the hierarchy." Percy muttered before pulling me for a second kiss.

This is what I'd call earth shattering. His mouth moved slowly against mine as if testing new territory, one of his hands cupping my cheek and the other tangled in my curls. I felt his teeth graze my lower lip, causing me to moan softly. His tongue found its way in my mouth, and we spent three minutes tongue fighting. It's not weird. No one actually won. What happened was that Percy pulled back, his face flushed. Then, he attached his lips on my neck, sucking bruises all along.

I rolled my head back, giving Percy easier access to my neck. My fingers got tangled in his knotted hair as another moan escaped my mouth. His hands moved down to under the sweatshirt I was wearing, which was his, and he slowly pulled it up, detaching from my neck only to get it off of me. I moved so I was straddling his waist while he looked at my bare chest. No, I wasn't wearing anything under the hoodie. I didn't feel like it. Don't judge. "I've seen you naked before...but you look so much hotter." Percy said huskily, before pressing his lips on my neck. He slowly moved down, sucking along my collar bone. I pulled in his tee shirt, sliding it over his head.

"Holy fuck!"

" _SHIT_!" I shrieked, sliding off Percy and the bed. I hastily grabbed Percy's discarded tee shirt, covering my chest. I was breathing hard, a mad blush on my face as I looked up at Callie, who had an amused smirk on her face.

"Uh...it's not what it looks like?" I tried, which came out more like a question.

" _Di immortales_ , if I had known you two would fuck in my room, I would've knocked." Callie said.

"Calypso, how did you get in?" Percy asked. I quickly put on his tee shirt (cause I had no fucking idea where my sweater was) and got up, sitting on the other bed.

"This is my room," Callie said. "I'll just go. Continue what you were doing."

"Not when your ruined the fucking mood." I muttered. Callie got something from the bathroom then rushed out. I got up, walking to the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Percy called.

"To brush my teeth. I'm going to bed." I called back.

I went into the bathroom, turning on the water and grabbing my toothbrush. I put some toothpaste on it, then started brushing my teeth. Percy came in, getting his own toothbrush. "So, about earlier?" Percy asked. I shrugged, taking my toothbrush out of my mouth.

"Nashin' shapshen." I meant to say 'nothing happened.'

"That's not what everyone will say when Calypso talks, or when they see all those hickeys." Percy said with a smirk. It was true, the left side of my neck was peppered in quickly bruising love bites. I spit in the sink, turning to face Percy.

"What do you think of me?" I asked.

"What?" Percy asked, shocked.

"What do you think of me?" I asked again. "What to you think? Like why do you like me? Why do you even consider liking me? There are over 3.4 billions girls in the world and you like me. Why?"

"Why do you know that? Do you study how many people are in the world?" Percy asked with a low chuckle.

"I'm being serious, Perseus." He flinched slightly at the mention of his full name.

"Okay." Percy said, running a hand through his hair. "Earlier this year, I saw you at Jason's birthday party. You were mostly with your friends, but I saw you. I thought, _damn, that girl is so hot._ Nico told me about you, how you work for the ass of a company which most likely makes you an ass of a person. He never actually met you, but still. So, I distanced myself. Then, a few weeks ago when I saw those guys harassing you, I was just so mad. I felt like it was my fault, since I pushed you away and made you leave. I just feel like I need to be with you all the time, so you can't get hurt. Especially after you told me what Luke did. You don't deserve treatment from that ass, Annabeth. Even if I was with Rachel then."

Percy took my left arm, running his finger gently over a few faded scars. "I don't want you to ever hold anything sharp to your arms again." Percy said. "I don't want you to go through that, ever again. Promise me you won't."

"I won't." I whispered, looking up at him. "I promise."

~HoO~

"What?" On my laptop was my younger brother, Bobby Chase.

"That's not how you answer a call, Robert." I stated.

"Why did you call me? You never call me." Bobby said.

"I sister can't call her brother?" Bobby gave me a raised eyebrow. "Just because I was unwanted by Stepmonster doesn't mean I can't talk to you. Where's Mathew, by the way?"

"He has class this morning." Bobby said.

"Where do you guys go to school?" I asked.

"NYU."

"Wait, you're in New York City? Dude I live in the city."

"But your in Orlando fucking that musician."

"One, how do you know? Two, we are not fucking."

He pulled out his phone, showing me a News arcticle with a picture of me and Percy from last night, after he had taken off my hoodie. You could barely recognize me. "I know how my sister looks." Bobby added.

"Send me that," I said. "And just to be clear, we aren't fucking. Maybe we were about to, but we haven't."

"What'd you need? I have class in an hour."

"Look, I made a promise that I'd talk to you. So let's catch up." I said. "Have you been getting my birthday gifts?"

"What birthday gifts?"

"Every year, except lady year, i sent you guys a few things I picked up in New York. Toys, building models, clothes. You haven't gotten them?"

"I'll have to ask Mom about it. She usually got the mail." Bobby said. "So your in Orlando with your boyfriend."

"I don't have a boyfriend, but yes." I said.

"I thought I was your boyfriend?" Percy asked, walking into the room. "I got you coffee, by the way." Percy walked over to where I was, kissing my head then my lips, then handed me a styrofoam cup that was steaming. I smiled as Percy went over to his suitcase.

"Thank you," I said.

"Yuck, why are you so happy? I'm over here freezing my ass off in New York and your all romancing in Orlando." Bobby complained.

"I ain't sorry." I said, then took a long sip of my Caramel Macchiato, Venti, Skim, Extra Shot, Extra-Hot, Extra-Whip, Sugar-Free drink, smiling to myself. "You got it right and everything."

"Well I did write the order on my arm." Percy said, showing me his forearm. "But I'll get it down soon enough. Who're you talking to, anyway?"

"Bobby." I said, looking at the screen. "Bobby, say hi to Percy."

"Boyfriend Percy?"

"Listen kid, I'm twenty-six, you can't tease me about having a boyfriend." I pointed out. I picked up my phone, going to the article Bobby had sent me earlier.

"Perce, look at this." I said, chugging my phone across the room.

"Ah!" Percy shrieked as he fumbled with my phone, trying not to drop it. Once he got his hands firmly on it, his eyes scanned over it, squinting and furrowing. He looked up at me, a smile slowly growing.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked, slightly horrified.

"I'm News worthy," Percy said. "Do you mind if I show the guys?"

"I don't understand." I said, looking at him confused.

"Beth, online magazines only put you in them if your famous." Bobby explained. "Percy is in a magazine, so he is famous. Also, could you tell me in great detail what happened? I need some cash."

"I'm hanging up now." I told Bobby, pressing the end button.

I got up, going to Percy and taking my phone. "Figure out a way to end this. I don't want to be apart of this like that." I said.

"No one can see it's you, I just know it's you." Percy said. "Look, they can barely see your face, your eyes are closed, and my tee shirt is blocking a lot of your head."

"Fine." I grumbled. "Do we have to do anything today? Or can I just lounge in your boxers and tee shirt all day?"

"I've got rehearsal today, but you can do whatever." Percy said.

"I need to catch up on Superstore."

"You watch that?"

"I live for it. But I've missed so many episodes driving you around all the time."

"Like two."

"Six. Gosh." I said. "Now, can you do me a favor and buy me Doritos, caprison, and oreos. Don't expect me out for a while."

"I'll come back with those later." Percy said. He leaned down, pecking my lips.

"Be back in a jiffy," Percy said. "I hope when I come back you aren't just laying here naked. Otherwise I might just flake on my plans for today."

He winked at me, making me blush slightly as he headed out. I smiled, going to Percy's bed and laying down with a happy sigh.


	20. Chapter 20

_11/9; Day 1: Nothing_

 _11/10; Day 2: Show_

 _11/11; Day 3: Park_

 _11/12: Day 4: Nothing_

 ** _11/13; Day 5: Nothing_**

 _11/14; Day 6: Show_

 _11/15; Day 7: Nothing_

 _11/16; Day 8: Show_

 _11/17; Day 9: Nothing_

 _11/18; Day 10: Park_

 _11/19; Day 11: Nothing_

 _11/20; Day 12: Nothing_

 _11/21; Day 13: Park_

 _11/22; Day 14: Go Home_

 **Day 5:**

* * *

After a nice, long shower and making sure I wasn't needed anywhere, I put on some underwear (my own this time) and one of Percy's tee shirts, which was huge on my by the way, then climbed in my bed, turning on my laptop. Three hours later, I finished my binge episodes. I decided I'd better do some work, especially since my pay check went straight to my account already. Also, I got an email asking for my rough draft, which I never sent. So I figured since Percy wasn't here that I could work on it.

 _Exclusive!_

 _Behind the Heroes of Olympus_

 _This week, we're going behind the scenes with the band on the rise,_ The Heroes of Olympus _. For the past two months, I have taken the task of learning all about the _Heroes of Olympus. _Let's start with the name. The five boys—Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo, Leo Valdez, and Frank Zhang—are all from Greek descent. Surprisingly, it's all on their paternal side too. They consider themselves heroes due to the fact that the lead singer, Percy Jackson, and the (what even is Jason?) Jason Grace, are name after two Greek heroes. Percy is named after the son of Zeus, Perseus. Ironically, Percy's father's name is Poseidon, a direct clash with the original Perseus. Jason is named after the hero, Jason, leader of the Argonauts. _

_Now let's talk about the boys. These five have been friends for as long as they can remember. Jason, Percy, and Nico are cousins, and have known each other since as (how long have they known each other?). Jason has known Leo and Frank (gods, I need dates). The original band was just made of Percy, Nico, and Jason, where they would play covers of songs by bands and duos such as the _White Stripes. _About three months after, they added Zhang and Valdez. Two years later, they were signed in a two month contract with Half-Blood Records, making their first studio album,_ No Sound Without Silence.

 _Jason Grace is the 24 year old drummer._ _Over the past few weeks, Jason has been shown as a leader amongst the group. Although he is one of the youngest and the technical leader is Percy, when there is a problem, Jason is the first they go to. Ex. After a work injury, Percy was most concerned of what Jason would do when he found out. I have personally known Grace for little over five years, seeing as he is dating one of my close friends, Piper McLean..._

 _Frank Zhang is the 24 year old bassist. He seems like he'd be a big brute, but in reality, he's a big softy. I have discovered it almost impossible to stay mad at him. He's sweet and gently, and so so innocent. (Other info on Frank needed) _

_Leo Valdez is the 24 year old keyboardist. Leo is a little Hispanic fire ball. He very much enjoys expressing his heritage, which he is very proud of. He puts himself on a very high pedestal. Luckily, Leo is a good friend. He's loyal to his friends, is very flirty with just about everyone, and is very sweet to his girlfriend. Personally, I've know Valdez for tree and a half years, when he started to date my coworker. He has a full time job as a mechanic, and takes pride in his work. (more? enough?)_

 _Nico di Angelo is the 23 year old guitarist. He's very...pessimistic. He's been through a lot at such a young age. ( Am I allowed to disclose this information?) Other that his troubles, Nico can be quite fun and interesting. He is very protective of his friends and family, even though he is the youngest. (More on Nice needed)_

 _And finally, Percy Jackson is the 26 year old lead singer and guitarist. Percy is many things—he's_

"Hey babe!" Percy exclaimed, throwing open the door. I quickly saved my document, closing the tab and reopening chrome.

"Hey. Where were you?" I asked. Percy shrugged, sliding out of his shoes and jacket.

"Boring meeting. Rehearsal was good, by the way. We're ready for tomorrow. But Jason is making us go in early tomorrow." Percy complained.

"Is Jason like your manager or something?" I asked.

"Nah, he's just the only organized one. We don't really have a manager." His face then lit up, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"You look like a child on Christmas morning." I pointed out.

"Why don't you be our manager?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, you are looking for a job. Plus, I'm pretty sure you'd be great at it."

"Uh...I don't really think that'd be a good idea." I said. "I mean, I don't even have experience. You should get someone with experience."

"I'm sure the guys would love you as the manager, experience or not. And everyone has to start somewhere."

"I'd really rather not." I said. "I mean, you guys deserve someone who's been doing the job longer then never."

"Come on, Beth. At lea—"

"I said no!" I snapped. Percy flinched, and I sighed, getting up and walking over to him.

"Sorry for yelling," I whispered, looking down at the ground. "I just—No thank you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Percy said, kissing the top of my head.

"Please don't call me Beth again." I added.

"And may I ask why?"

"My Mom used to call me Beth." I muttered. "Before...before she passed."

"You never told me about this." Percy said, pulling me into a hug. "Is that why you don't like nicknames?" I nodded into his chest, wrapping my arms around him.

After a few silent moments, Percy whispered in my ear, "Let's go out to eat tonight."

"Just us?" I whispered.

"You and me."

I nodded.

~HoO~

After a really great dinner, Percy and I went down to the mall. We went and watched a movie ( _The Edge of 17*_ ) then got some ice cream and started window shopping. Er, looking at clothes and such in the windows of stores. I think we were playing the 'Who had the worse childhood' game and currently, Percy was talking.

"Alright, so after Dad left, Mom found this guy, Gabe. Well, I was young so I closed him Smelly Gabe."

"Smelly Gabe?" I asked, amused.

"Wise Girl, you do no understand. He smelt like moldy garlic pizza wrapped in gym shorts. It was awful. And he drunk _so_ much. I hated that man so badly. But it wasn't about me, it was about keeping Mom happy."

"Did it work? Was she happy?"

"For like, thirty seconds. Then Gabe showed his true colors. He was abusive, a slob, so disgusting. I know one reason we kept him around was that we really couldn't afford a divorce, and that he owned the apartment building so rent was cheap."

"You guys used him?" I asked in shock.

"Yep. Until he finally ticked off Mom—he tried to beat me. Mom was only okay with her taken all the hits cause she wanted to keep me safe. So when she came home from work and saw this—" He pointed to a faded but jagged scar that went from the corner of his left eye to behind his left ear. "She flipped out. Now, I'm not supposed to say this, cause it says in the report that he had a crack addiction and died form it. But, since I trust you, I'll tell you what actually happened."

He leaned closer to my ear. "So my mom found a stash of crack hidden in her candy store. Instead of calling the cops so they could find out who put it there, she sprinkled it little by little in Gabe's food till he kicked the can."

"You got beat once?" I asked.

"Twice, but I can't show you my other scar. It's under my boxers." he said, whispering the last part.

"Maybe later then." I said with a suggestive smile. Percy laughed loudly.

"I never thought I'd see the day you'd make a dirty comment." Percy said, chuckling.

"Okay, your turn."

"You know how I'm was dancer? Well, my mom put me in dance class. After finding about a bunch of shit—"

"Like?"

"Not real marriages, 'cheatings', etc. Anyway, she started to drink and all that. So one day, I came home from dance practice. Mind you, my mom _loved_ watching me dance. So I wanted to show her my new dance. But she wasn't moving. She would wake up. Can you imagine that? A little six year old girl, so excited to show her mommy her new dance. The dance she's been working her butt off for three weeks, waiting to surprise her mommy. And her mommy never even got to see it."

"Come here," Percy whispered, pulling me into a hug.

"And stepmonster never liked me. Neither did my dad. My own brothers barely liked me. Luckily, stepmother was a bitch the them too, so we got along well enough. We talked about how much I was like Cinderella. We were just waiting for Prince Charming."

"Can I be your Prince Charming?" Percy whispered.

I smiled, looking up at him. I leaned on my tip toes (cause even in four inch heels he's still taller) and softly kissed his lips. "I'd like that." I murmured.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 ***Edge of Seventeen is a movie that doesn't come out until 11/18 but I DONT GIVE A FLIP**

 **It may seem short but it's over 1,500 words. That's more than enough. So instead of a Halloween story or something along those lines, I give you a sweet review. What you think? You like it? You mad cause every time I get to her review on Percy, I cut her off? Ima skip a few days for the next chapter, btw.**

 **R &R! **

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	21. Chapter 21

_11/9; Day 1: Nothing_

 _11/10; Day 2: Show_

 _11/11; Day 3: Park_

 _11/12: Day 4: Nothing_

 _11/13; Day 5: Nothing_

 _11/14; Day 6: Show_

 _ **11/15; Day 7: Nothing**_

 _11/16; Day 8: Show_

 _11/17; Day 9: Nothing_

 _11/18; Day 10: Park_

 _11/19; Day 11: Nothing_

 _11/20; Day 12: Nothing_

 _11/21; Day 13: Park_

 _11/22; Day 14: Go Home_

 **Day 7:**

* * *

Today was another free day. Since the boys had a show yesterday and they have one tomorrow, they were allowed to sleep in _all_ day. While Percy slept till noon, I went down the gym and did some workouts with Leo and Nico. Granted, I actually wanted to be alone and chill. But they were already down there, so why not. I barely talk to them, since I'm always with Percy.

When I got down there, Leo was bench pressing Nico, who was counting it out for him. I went over to them, putting my hands on my hips. "What are you two doing?" I asked with an amused look.

"Working out." Nico said. "I'm a dumbbell."

"Yeah." Leo said, bring Nico down. Nico put his feet on the ground, then pulled Leo into a sitting position. "What about you, Princess?"

"I came to work out. I've been locked up in that room for so long." I said.

"Well, the baby section is that way."

"Excuse me Valdez?"

"For weaklings, Chase."

"Nico, how much do you weigh?" I asked.

"136."

" _Damn_ your light." I muttered.

"I bench 150-175, Leo." I said.

"Show me."

"Alright." I took Leo's place on the bench, strapping on my workout gloves. "Evenly distribute 85 pounds on both sides of the dumbbell please. It will add to 170 lbs."

"You need to get to ten." Leo said as he loaded up the dumbbell.

"Twenty bucks say I can get to twenty." I said.

"Double that says you won't make it past five."

Jokes on Leo. His rude comments fueled my fire, and I got to fifty before stopping. I looked st the two expectantly. Leo looked shocked while Nico looked impressed. "This is why I don't bet." Nico pointed out.

"But how? Your so tiny and bony and so small and frail."

"She's full of surprises." Nico said. "Right, Annabeth?"

"Right..." I got up, picking up my phone and bag. "I'll be at the treadmill."

"Running from your problems?" Nico asked.

"I don't have problems, di Angelo." I called over my shoulder. I put my headphones in, turning the music up loud. I turned on the treadmill, putting it on a fast walking setting. I'd gotten through six songs before Nico came over, turning my volume down.

"Is there an issue, Nico?" I asked.

"I know your secret, Chase."

"I don't have a secret."

"I saw it with my own eyes, Annabeth."

"Saw what?"

He stopped my treadmill, holding his phone in front of my face. There was a video of me, from about five days ago. When I was on the phone with my boss. I paled slightly as I watched the video. "Oh." I said quietly.

"You lied to us." Nicos spat. "You were probably just using Percy. Just so you could learn all the terrible shit that's happened in his life, in ours, and put it out there for the world!"

"Nico, stop." I said. "Okay, so yes, I lied. But please, trust me when I say that I wasn't going to put anything in there without your permission. I even stop writing yours cause I know you would want me to blab about what happened a few years ago. And I promise, I was—am going to tell you guys. Just trust me, please?"

"You've been lying for a month now, maybe more. How can I trust you?"

"Please Nico. I don't want to ruin their vacation, so I was going to tell them when we got back to New York." I said.

"You tell them, or I will." Nico threatened.

"Would you like to help me write it, since you know? You know, tell me what I can and can't put in."

"You'd really let me do that? Aren't you all about 'getting the scoop'?"

"I just want to do my job, which was write a review about the band on the rise. I have me things I'd rather not let the whole country know, and I'm sure you do too."

"Well...yeah." Nico said, smiling. I've never seen Nico smile before.

"Okay. Only thing is it's on my laptop and tablet, not my phone. My phone isn't on the same Apple ID as the other things."

"You have three apple devices. That is the definition of rich kid problems."

"I am not a rich kid." I stated. "Remember, I'm unemployed, and have no support from my parents."

"I don't believe that for one second." Nico pointed out.

"I've had a job since I was fourteen. Before I left home, my Dad gave me a phone. The only nice thing he ever does is pay the bill. I stayed with Piper until last year, when I moved out. I got my laptop from work and my iPad was a gift from my ex, who told me to keep it even after we broke up."

"Who was that? I want to date someone who buys me an iPad. And then says I can keep it."

I shrugged, turning my treadmill back on. "He felt bad. He was a dick, who cheated and all that. So he let me keep it. You wouldn't want to date a dick."

"Why would I?"

"Cause you need some sunshine, Death Boy. Always so depressed. You'd need someone to cancel you out. Like how I'm organized and studious, I need someone relaxed, messy, wild. All that."

"Percy." Nico stated, and I nodded. "You know Annabeth, I recently learned how much of a whore you are."

"I am not a whore." I scoffed.

"Percy Jackson's Secret Blonde Whore, no offense to you."

"I wouldn't say it's a secret. And like I say all the time, we aren't fucking."

"You were so close though."

Changing the topic, I said, "How's it going with Will?"

"Will? What'd you mean?"

"It'd obvious you like him. You should confront him. You'd be a cute couple." I said.

"What? No? I don't—I'd never—I can't." Nico stuttered.

"He might not even be gay." Nico whispered.

"You know, I, female Annabeth, could find out for you." I said. "You know, get my flirt on. If he flirts back, he is straight."

"I don't even like him!" Nico whispered harshly.

"But would be happy if I found out?" Nico begrudgingly nodded. I smiled, turning off the treadmill and climbing off.

"Lucky you, he's coming in right now." I said. "Watch my machine and phone, buddy."

I got off, walking over to the entrance where Will Solace was walking in. I waved at him and he smiled walking over to me. "Hey Annabeth, haven't seen you here." Will said.

"You know, Percy's sleeping in my room so I decided to work out." I said, shrugging.

"What've you done so far? No offense, but your kinda really sweaty." Will said.

"Did some weight lifting, ran for a whole. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"So, I have a friend who wants to know if your interested."

"Who might this friend be? Cause I know your only single friends are Thalia and Nico. Unless someone wants to cheat with me. Then I am definitely not interested."

"Who'd you be interested in? Then I'll tell you."

"Well there both kinds the same person."

"So you'd consider Nico? As in, romantically involved?"

"Annabeth, did Nico send you over here?"

"What? No." I lied, nodding my head.

Will smiled, looking over my shoulder at probably Nico. "So Nico's interested?" he asked with a sly smile.

"He keeps denying it, but trust me, he is." I said. "You should go talk to him!"

"What? Me? Him? No." Will stuttered, blushing slightly.

I smirked, turning on my heels and heading back to Nico—and my stuff.

* * *

 **A/N: Short, boring, I know. But hey, at least we had a little revelation, Nico knows about her secret now. What'd you think of that? What's gonna happen next chapter? Well, I know. But you don't. I know you'll love it. Who wouldn't? There are two major climactic plot chapters coming. One is next chapter. Can you guess what it is? Probably not. Anyway.**

 **Read and reviews**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!**

 **PLEASE BE ADVISED THAT THIS CHAPTER HAS MATURE CONTENT. IF YOU FIND THIS UNSUITABLE, PLEASE SKIP TO THE FIRST** _~HoO~_ **SIGN!**

 **THANK YOU!**

 **Also, this chapter was finished days ago, but then there was a system glitch and more than half of it deleted. So I had to rewrite it and yeah.**

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

* * *

 _11/9; Day 1: Nothing_

 _11/10; Day 2: Show_

 _11/11; Day 3: Park_

 _11/12: Day 4: Nothing_

 _11/13; Day 5: Nothing_

 _11/14; Day 6: Show_

 _11/15; Day 7: Nothing_

 _11/16; Day 8: Show_

 _ **11/17; Day 9: Nothing**_

 _11/18; Day 10: Park_

 _11/19; Day 11: Nothing_

 _11/20; Day 12: Nothing_

 _11/21; Day 13: Park_

 _11/22; Day 14: Go Home_

 **Day 9:**

* * *

Last night was the last show in Orlando. All night, Jason and Percy had been on and off the phone, exchanging dates and all that. All night, all the guys were taking pictures and signing autographs. After three shows and a bunch of YouTube videos, they were finally famous. Well, whatever you define famous as. It was exhausting.

I'm not even the famous one and I'm exhausted. We got back to the hotel at around two am. The guys told us (ladies who were not band famous) we could go without them, but we stayed anyway. I am very glad I stayed. Since two am is technically the morning, it counts as day 9. So here it is, day nine, starting from two am.

For some unknown reason, Percy was more excited than when he woke up yesterday. Well, it wasn't specifically excitement. It was more—what's a proper word?—aroused. Percy's usually always flirtatious, and pretty much constantly hinting at sex. But this time, it was like he really meant it. I mean, what would I know? I haven't had actual sex in two years.

OH my God, Annabeth is sexually inactive. Well sue me, I'm sorry I don't go sleeping around like some WHORE! Ehoops, lost my temper there.

Okay, anyway. I wasn't exactly that tired. See, tonight we had a late show, starting at ten and expecting to end after midnight. We were all pretty much prepared, and slept through the afternoon so we'd be more awake for the show. Even had an energy drink. But, I took a nice, long, 'nap' until six am. I woke up very strangly. Well, it's more like what happened after I woke up was strange. Percy was sitting on his bed, typing on his phone.

I sat up on my bed, catching his attention. "Banana, we have so many more subscribers than before we came." Percy started. "And so many comments. I hit 21.3 thousand followers this morning."

"Numbers, numbers, numbers." I said, bored.

"On instagram. It's been growing since we came here. Aren't you proud?"

I shrugged, getting up and walking the table. I picked up my phone, seeing that my own instagram had become popular too. There were a lot of new followers and comments, especially on the picture I posted a few days ago with Percy and me competing in a brain freeze contest. I was even tagged in pictures. When I looked at them, I realized I was in either actual pictures where I was focused on or I was in the background of recent pictures. It was kinda very creepy.

"What do you want to do today?" Percy asked.

"I want a nice, steamy shower. They a long, relaxing bath. Then some sleep."

"Why would you take a shower then a bath?"

"Cause I don't want to lay for hours in my own filth."

"Smart." Percy said.

Percy came over, wrapping his arms around me from behind. I felt his lips softly attach to my neck, slowly sucking on. I involuntarily moaned, before pulling myself away from Percy. I gave him a stern look. "I am going to the shower." I stated.

Er my gersh, Annabeth keeps denying sex with Percy. Listen, you cannot tell me what I can and cannot do. Got a problem? Look, if I have sex with Percy, I'll be even more emotionally attached then I already am. Then, breaking the news about that thing I've been doing will be so much harder. So no sex.

I grabbed a towel and some clothes, then went in the bathroom, gently closing the door. I turned on the shower water, letting it steam up the bathroom as I stripped out of my clothes. I grabbed my shampoo and soap, opening the shower door and stepping in, closing it behind me.

I let the warm water run down my body, feeling the water in my hair. I heard the shower door open, and I peered over my shoulder to see Percy entering, completely naked. "Mind if I...join?" Percy whispered, stepping closer to me. Not trusting my voice, I shook my head.

I felt his chest pressed against my back, his erection digging into—wait a minute, erection? Fuck...he can't be hard. I can't deal with guys who are hard. I'm weak! I'm sexually vulnerable! I can't so no for long! Okay, okay. Now that I'm down from the mini panic attack.

Percy's arms went around me, taking the soap from my hands. Slowly, he began running his soap-covered hands over my abdomen, tracing circles on my stomach. "What're you doing?" I whispered, looking at his head resting on my shoulder. He looked st me, a closed lip smile on his face.

"Washing you." he stated.

"May I ask why?"

"I want to feel you."

With that, he began soaping my boobs and sucking on my neck, making me moan. I closed my eyes, leaning back into him. "Everything okay, Beth?" Percy murmured. I nodded slowly. Percy rinsed off one of his hands, bring it to my thigh. Slowly, he brought his hand to between my legs, moving up slowly.

Then his fingers found my pussy, moving up to my clit.

"F-f-fuck." I stammered as he pinched it lightly.

Okay, moment of truth. I haven't had sex in a few years. I haven't even masturbated in that time. Don't judge! Anyway, feeling him touching me was just—

I gasped as he gently pushed his little finger inside of me. I slipped slightly, making Percy grab my waist with both his hands. "Maybe we should take this somewhere more...dry." Percy said with a chuckle.

I rolled my eyes, stepping out of the shower. I am just realizing I didn't even have an actual shower, just some soaping. But whatever. I got my towel and began drying off. I was barely finished when Percy came and snatched the towel from me. He as well was semi dry.

He grabbed me up by my waist and I wrapped my legs around him. I could feel his erection against my core, making me moan out loud. "What're you waiting for?" I whispered.

"You aren't ready." he responded, slowly going out through the door, then laying me on the bed. "If I were to go in, it'd hurt so bad. You need to be more...aroused. Maybe even an orgasm."

"How do you know all this?" I asked. He shrugged, laying me on the bed. He then moved to the bottom, getting between my legs.

"That's not important." he said.

He put each of my legs on his shoulders, bringing his mouth closer. I shivered as I felt his breath tickling my clit. He ran his finger over the outside of my vagina, making me moan softly. "See Annabeth, you're barely even wet." Percy said. He held up his hand for me to see it, almost completely dry.

"This cannot do." Percy tsked.

He planted a soft kiss on my pussy lips, then sticks his tongue out, pressing it against my clit. I jerked my hips involuntarily. I felt him smile, then move his mouth down, running his tongue up and down my slit. Then he pushed his tongue out, dipping it inside and tongue fucking me.

He pressed his thumb again to my clit, slowly moving it around in circles. I moaned loudly, gripping the sheet tightly. He swirled his tongue around with strength, sliding in and out, pushing in deep. His tongue stroked my g-spot, making me moan louder and jerk harder.

I can feel him smile against my core, knowing what he found. He began running his tongue there, rubbing my clit with his thumb and nose. "Oh fuck!" I exclaimed, cumming messily. I took a few minutes to get my breathing back in control, and once I did I looked ack at Percy, who had a smile on his glossy face.

"Is there still enough energy in you for me?" Percy asked.

"Your face is a mess." I pointed out.

"Yeah. I've recently learned that you are a squirter." Percy said, nodding his head.

"I am not."

"I'm pretty sure the hotel sheets and my face say otherwise." Percy said. "I think I want to bring you another one of those mind blowing orgasms a couple of more times."

"Mhm." I moaned, closing my eyes.

I felt his breath tickling my lips. "Why'd you close your eyes?" Percy whispered breathlessly. I felt him rubbing his dick between my pussy lips slowly, moving up and down teasingly.

"Do you wanna taste yourself?" Percy asked. I shook my head, making him chuckle. "What would you like?"

"Percy...please." I moaned.

Slowly, he pushed his thick manhood into me, stretching me out as I pulled him in. He's still pushing, going slow, and it hurts to the point where it feels fucking amazing. He pushed one of my legs off the bed, giving himself more room to fit himself inside me. Once he's balls deep he sighs in content.

I look into his green eyes, dark and beautiful. He slowly pulled out, then went back in, making me moan loudly. He continued his slow, deep thrusts, putting slaps between our skins. With each thrust I moaned loud and intense, head laid back, nails raking across his back. Percy put his head in my neck, grunting rhythmically, his hot breath tickling my skin.

I moan and grunt louder and harder, he's pushing deeper harder and deeper and harder and deeper and harder and—

"Percy!" I cry out as I cum again, shaking violently under Percy. He pauses, breathing hard in my ear. He ran his hand over my head, moving my hair out of my face.

"That was a hot sound. My name, outta your mouth." Percy said with a smirk. "You think you can make it another round?"

I nodded slowly, moving my hands from his back. He looked at my hands, and I looked too, seeing some blood on my fingers. "Damn girl. You murderer." he said, chuckling. He pulled himself out of me, taking my hands with one of his and rolling me over with the other. I was now laying on my stomach, my legs over the edge of the bed with Percy standing between them.

"It's okay though, I don't mind." Percy said. "Any request, madam?"

"Fast." I breathed out. "Fast and hard. Make me pass out."

"Will do." Percy said, sliding back inside.

 _~HoO~_

Let's see, I passed out while the sun was still up. And now it was very dark outside, the lights were on though. I was sore down everywhere, and had a bulky arm thrown lazily around my chest, under a cover. I felt Percy's lips on my ear. "Good morning." he whispered.

"It's eight at night." Piper said from the doorway.

"Shit." I muttered, looking at the door. Everyone was just standing their, smug and amused looks on their faces.

"I was trying to take a nap and all I hear is fucking moaning and screaming and shaking and I'm like, what'd the fuck is going on? So naturally, I go and check it out and I find out that you two are fucking, doggy style, over the bed."

"Thalia, shut up." I said, unable to fight my blush.

"Nah Annabeth, I'm not finished." Thalia said excitedly. "So I get inside and I'm just so thrown off and can't believe what I'm seeing. Naturally, I called Piper. Piper called Jason, Jason called Nico, Nico called Leo, Leo called everyone else."

"Get out!" I yelled, throwing a pillow at them. "Can I not do anything in private?"

"No." Callie said.

"Get out your perverts!" I exclaimed, making them (everyone that wasn't me) laugh.

"We're going out to dinner in thirty minutes, dress casual." Piper called as they headed out.

I groaned, laying back on the covers. "You okay?" Percy asked, pulling me closer.

"I'm sore, from you and your devil dick." I stated, making him chuckle lightly. He pulled the blankets off of us, climbing out of the bed.

"I'll run you a bath, kick out that soreness." Percy said.

He leaned down and kissed me lightly, then grabbed a pair of boxers from his suitcase, pulling them on. He disappeared into the bathroom, kicking the door closed behind him. I heard him turn on the water before coming back out, climbing on the bed. He turned me over so I was looking at him, seeing his goofy grin on his face.

"May I ask how I did?" Percy asked.

"Its was okay." I said with a shrug.

"Okay? You passed out some time near the end and it was just okay?" Percy asked.

"I just wanna take a bath." I pouted.

"Oh fine." Percy sighed, rolling out of bed. He picked me up bridal style, carrying me over to the bathroom.

The bathtub was filling up with foamy bubbles and water, which he gently set me in. I was so warm and inviting, I elated immediately. Percy kissed the top of my head, then went back to the door. "How much time do you need to get ready?" he asked.

"Ten minutes." I called.

"I'll get you out when you've got fifteen. Have a good time." Percy said.

13 minutes later...

Percy came in and handed me a towel, which I used to dry myself to the best of my ability while he drained the tub. I went into the room, lotioned up, then started getting dressed. While looking through my bag for an outfit, Percy emerged from the bathroom, sitting on his bed.

"You know, I'm gonna have to switch rooms with someone." he stated. "I got things to do tomorrow, but you and your ass might be keeping me in all week."

"Har har," I deadpanned, pulling out my underwear bag. "See? I'll put on undies right now."

"Aw why?" Percy whined.

"I'm hungry, for food." I stated.

"I could bring you food and then we cans chill in here all night." Percy suggested.

"Hey! Focus!" I said, snapping my fingers as I noticed where his gaze was shifting. "My eyes are up here! Now, I will get dress and we will enjoy the company of our friends."

"We see them everyday. I don't even know where you live." Percy said.

"I'll tell you when we get home." I said, turning back around.

"Fucking gosh Percy." I hissed as I pulled on my underwear. "I am never letting you touch me again."

"You know you loved it." Percy said. "How could you possible still be sore?"

"It's been a while. Well not anymore." I said, shrugging. "I gonna have to wear a skirt."

"I feel like your trying to make me feel bad." Percy said. "But it's a confidence booster when girlfriend, that's you, is super sore and has to wear a skirt after sex."

"Your so stupid." I muttered, putting on a bra, then a grey tee shirt and tucking that into mahogany skirt. I put on over the knee black socks and black heel booties or whatever they're called, then let my hair fall down my shoulders.

"How much time do we have?" I asked.

"Sixteen seconds." Percy said, getting up. "After you." He pulled open the door, handing me my phone and shoulder bag. I smiled gratefully, walking out into the hall.

"Thank you." I said, waking ahead of him to wait for the others. I didn't feel my phone vibrate in my hand.

 **Unknown: I know your secret, Ms. Chase.**

* * *

 **A/N: So, I've been gone for a while. I'm still alive. And the next chapter will come a lot sinner because the next chapter was supposed to be two chapters ago, but I decided to add something's first. It's not totally finished, but close.**

 **Woah, this is the longest chapter so far. At about 2,800 words, give or take a few. Read and review. Because I feel terrible for disappearing for that long, here's a sneak peak to a future chapter:**

 _Abbie had walked in and fired her Nerf Gun at everyone, making them stop fighting. I have to fix everyone today, geez. She thought._

 _"Now, you grown ups better listen up." Abbie started. "I don't know what the hell you think your doing. And I don't even care. This is what's going to happen. You are going to act your age, not have a little girl do it for you._ _You are all here to see Annabeth and yet, none of you are even in her room. You should be ashamed of yourselves._

 _"I am eight. Yet I walked her, to Brooklyn, from my school in central Manhattan. You guys can drive, I cannot. You're finished with school. Yet, I'm the only person acting smart here. You—" she said, pointing at Piper. "are upset because that douche cheated on your friend. That's does not give you the right to justify who gets to see her. Maybe he's realizing his douche ways and feels bad. Therefore, you shall only be concerned about when you get to see Annabeth._

 _"Now, say your sorry."_

 _"Sorry Piper." The strange boy with sandy hair said._

 _"It's cool. I'm sorry too." Piper said._

 _"Now hug it out."_

 _"What? No." Piper stated. Abbie raised her Nerf gun, looking at both of them. They sighed, hugging awkwardly._

 _"Good. Now, who would like to go visit Annabeth?" Abbie asked._

 **Naturally, I cut some parts out. Not too important. Read and review. Please review. See you soon!**

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	23. Chapter 23

_11/9; Day 1: Nothing_

 _11/10; Day 2: Show_

 _11/11; Day 3: Park_

 _11/12: Day 4: Nothing_

 _11/13; Day 5: Nothing_

 _11/14; Day 6: Show_

 _11/15; Day 7: Nothing_

 _11/16; Day 8: Show_

 _11/17; Day 9: Nothing_

 _ **11/18; Day 10: Park**_

 _11/19; Day 11: Nothing_

 _11/20; Day 12: Nothing_

 _11/21; Day 13: Park_

 _11/22; Day 14: Go Home_

 **Day 10:**

* * *

Today, we finished up in universal, rode the Harry Potter train to islands, and did the rides in Hogsmeade. Even got some frozen butter beer. I drunk Percy's cup too, once he said he was full (like half way through, the wimp). Naturally, we went on the death trap, I mean Dragon Challenge, before getting our drinks. While we waited for our drinks to settle, we went shopping, mostly for Abbie.

I mean, I got a Harry Potter robe too, Gryffindor, naturally. Then we went to The Lost Continent before we went home for the day. Percy was taking a extra long shower, so Nico and I were working on my report. "Do you have to start everything with exclusive?" Nico asked.

"This is exclusive, so yes." I said. "You're already judging, and you haven't even gotten to the title."

 _Exclusive!_

 _Behind the Heroes of Olympus_

 _This week, we're going behind the scenes with the band on the rise,_ The Heroes of Olympus _. For the past two months, I have taken the task of learning all about the _Heroes of Olympus. _Let's start with the name._

"Why?"

"Your really judgy." I stated. "What if people want to know about your names? Then what?"

"Alright, whatever." Nico said.

 _The five boys—Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo, Leo Valdez, and Frank Zhang—are all from Greek descent. Surprisingly, it's all on their paternal side too. They consider themselves heroes due to the fact that the lead singer, Percy Jackson, and the ( what even is Jason?) Jason Grace, are name after two Greek heroes. Percy is named after the son of Zeus, Perseus. Ironically, Percy's father's name is Poseidon, a direct clash with the original Perseus. Jason is named after the hero, Jason, leader of the Argonauts._

"Jason is interim manager." Nico said.

"Add that in." I said.

 _Now let's talk about the boys. These five have been friends for as long as they can remember. Jason, Percy, and Nico are cousins, and have known each other since as ( how long have they known each other?). Jason has known Leo and Frank (gods, I need dates). The original band was just made of Percy, Nico, and Jason, where they would play covers of songs by bands and duos such as the _White Stripes. _About three months after, they added Zhang and Valdez. Two years later, they were signed in a two month contract with Half-Blood Records, making their first studio album,_ No Sound Without Silence.

 _Jason Grace is the 24 year old drummer._ _Over the past few weeks, Jason has been shown as a leader amongst the group. Although he is one of the youngest and the technical leader is Percy, when there is a problem, Jason is the first they go to. Ex. After a work injury, Percy was most concerned of what Jason would do when he found out. I have personally known Grace for little over five years, seeing as he is dating one of my close friends, Piper McLean..._

 _Frank Zhang is the 24 year old bassist. He seems like he'd be a big brute, but in reality, he's a big softy. I have discovered it almost impossible to stay mad at him. He's sweet and gently, and so so innocent. ( Other info on Frank needed)_

"You have so much on Jason but nothing on Frank," Nico pointed out.

"I only spend so much time with him."

"Cause your constantly fucking Percy." Nico said. "What? Are you gonna exclaim the virtues of Percy's dick in this? How he had you screaming that they could hear you in New York?"

"Shut up." I said, feeling my face heat up. Then, like a jerk, Nico started mocking the sounds of sex, more specifically the sounds of a common whore getting pounded like a bitch. Don't ask how I know. I am not talking about me. Shut up.

"You guys watching porn or is Nico being weird?" Percy called from the bathroom.

"He's being weird." I called back, while Nico said, "Both."

"Okie dokie, have fun." Percy called.

Then Nico went back to...whatever it is he was doing. I grabbed a pillow and started hitting him with it, making him laugh. He grabbed his own pillow, and we had a pillow war for about ten minutes before my phone started ringing. It was a blocked number, so naturally I answered it.

"Annabeth Chase speaking." I answered automatically.

"Hello Ms. Chase." came a low, masculine voice.

"Who may I ask is speaking?"

"I know your secret, Annabeth." the voice continued, ignoring me. "You lying cheat. What will you do if Percy found out? I know what he'd do."

"I don't have a secret." I lied. The person in the other line laughed loudly.

"Let's cut to the chase, Chase. I know you've been lying to your _boyfriend_ about your job. I know you've been playing him for over a month now. I know you fucked you little boy toy out of town, and you don't want your boss to find out. I have evidence of all of this. So listen carefully. When you return to New York, you will break up with Percy Jackson. You will drop the _Heroes of Olympus_ project. You will leave your little friends alone. Then maybe I'll burn everything I have on you."

"And if I don't?" I tested.

"I will ruin your life, with one click."

Then, the line went dead.

I sighed, looking at my phone. I turned back to Nico, who was typing away on my laptop. I went back over to him, picking up my pillow and swing it at his back. He shrieked like a nine year old girl falling off the swings or something. He glared at me, grabbing his own pillow and hitting me with it. We resumed our pillow war, until Percy came out of the bathroom.

We both froze, looking at Percy, who was just wearing a pair of boxers. "Hi Percy." I said in a small voice.

"What're you guys doing?" Percy asked.

"Playing?"

"Was that a question?" Percy asked.

"No?" Nico tried.

"You two...you two are something else." Percy said, shaking his head. He pulled on a pair of dark jeans then a blue tee shirt. He started walking to us, which is when I realized my laptop was still open. Everything was about to go down right now, because of a pillow fight.

As if he read my mind, Nico threw his pillow at Percy's face, making Percy stumble and look at the pillow confused. I swiftly closed my laptop. "Did you just hit me?" Percy asked.

"Maybe."

Then Nico and Percy had an intense pillow war. I grabbed my laptop and crawled on the ground, hiding in the corner so Percy couldn't find me. I opened it and quickly saved the work, which would've deleted our progress in a few minutes. Once it saved, I clicked out of the tab, shutting off my laptop. Good thing I did, cause Percy's pillow flew across the room and hit me.

I glared at him, making him stop smirking and back away. Nico tossed him another pillow, join him at his side. I got up, holding the pillow and looking between the two. The next fifteen ish minutes were full on war. It was mostly pillows, but every once in a while someone would throw something bigger, like a blanket or shoe or something like that.

I don't know how it happened, but some how, some way, I found myself pressed between Percy and the bed, his lips running feverishly across my neck and jaw, Nico long gone. I had my legs wrapped around Percy's waist, my fingers tangle in his knotty hair. I pulled his shirt over his head, running my fingers down his chest. "I just put that on." he murmured. I gripped his shoulders, pushing him away. "Why?" he pouted.

"We had sex..yesterday." I said.

"We can't have sex everyday?"

"Percy...we had sex yesterday." I repeated.

"I was there." Percy stated.

"Percy, we had sex yesterday!" I exclaimed frantically. "We had sex yesterday. Oh my gods, we had sex yesterday."

"I'm so confused." Percy said.

"Let me make it clear: we, as in you and me. Had sex, which you already know of. Yesterday, as in the day before." I said. "We had unprotected sex yesterday!"

"Oh, _oh._ " Percy said, realization dawning on him. "You don't happen to be taking birth control as of now, right?"

"No Percy, I am not." I said. "I legit stopped a month ago. _Fuck_ , I'm so stupid. I've been taking it since I was fourteen and the time I stop due to lack of anything is the time hen everything happens and and—"

"Shut up," Percy said, covering my mouth. "Just stop, take a few breaths. Relax."

"Relax? How could I possibly relax, Percy! I'm screwed, I'm so fucking screwed."

"Okay, _okay._ Just, just tell me if this is a time your fertility rate is high?"

"My what!?"

"You know, when your most fertile."

"I'm always fertile! Dr. Jean says I should try to never have unprotected sex because of how fertile I am!" I exclaimed.

"Damn, this is bad. This is so bad." Percy grumbled. "Maybe it won't be as bad as last time."

"Last time? Last time! What the fuck happened last time!" I exclaimed, pushing him off of me. He fell on his ass, groaning on contact.

"Last time...is a long story." Percy sighed.

"Okay, I'm gonna go get some of that Morning After shit from Piper. Be back in a jiffy." I said, getting up.

Five minutes of awkwardly entering Piper's room, finding her riding Jason's face, avoiding that conversation, and taking the box of pills and bolting, I went back to the room, where Percy was impatiently sitting on the floor. I sat across from him, crossing my legs and looking st him expectantly.

"So, the first time I had sex was with Rachel." Percy started. "You, current girlfriend, do not need to know the details of sex with dead girlfriend. Okay anyway, like a month after that, her parents forced her to do senior year at some stupid all-girls boarding school in Washington State. I didn't see her for two years, until she transferred to FAU. Her parents, they never really liked me. They thought I was stupid or whatever, that I didn't even go to college. So they let her choose wherever to go. Rachel and I had been talking while she was away.

"So the reason why she was forced to go to boarding school was because I accidentally got her pregnant. Which got her parents pissed, which is why I didn't know until after Rachel died. Right now, her parents don't really know I know that Brooke existed. They just know that she's a transfer student who's living with the Blofis family. If they ever paid any attention they'd know that that is my family. So right now I'm currently in a never ending custody battle because I deserve to have custody over my child."

"That is true." I stated. "So..should I panick again?"

"I think...I think it'd be better to stay calm and wait." Percy said.

"Right, wait." I said. "That also means no sex until you buy some condoms."

"Why do I have to buy condoms? Why can't you get on some birth control?"

"Because birth control takes a while to kick in. You can but condoms at Walgreens."

"Whatever."

"Whatever? Go buy some damn condoms!"

"Never!" Percy yelled, scampering to his feet and running the door, running out. I sighed, getting up and running after him.

* * *

 **A/N: This was probably the most random chapter. A lot of important information in it. You won't get it now, but later. Also, there's Brooke's story. She's not an important character, but she's there. You should pay attention. Next chapter will be them back in New York.**

 **Read and review!**

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: So I know it seems like in last chapter that Annabeth is pregnant. No, it's not that kind of story. I was just using that as a reason to bring up Brooke, which worked.**

 **Anyway, HAPPY THANKSGIVING! (ps I wrote this at Thanksgiving time)**

 **This chapter is majorly important. After this there are about 7-9 more chapters, mainly because this was split in two. And they're all already written, so no waiting for or long. I think I'll do a four day spacing between chapters.**

So we got back the week of Thanksgiving. First thing I did was call my brothers. See, I usually—okay never—go home for Thanksgiving. And since the devils were in town, they might not go home yet either. "What?" Bobby asked, answering the phone.

"Okay Monkey, what're you doing Thursday?" I asked.

"Sitting in my dorm. And don't call me Monkey. That's not my name." Bobby said.

"Well, you wanna come over for Thanksgiving?" I asked.

"Why? Are you planning on killing us or something?"

"No." I said. "It's just…I always do Thanksgiving alone with a Freeform movie marathon and the Thanksgiving Day parade. It'd be nice to have some family for Thanksgiving for once."

"Fine. I'll talk to Matt. But it's most likely a yes anyway."

"Sweet, you know how to contact me."

I hung up, putting my phone on the counter. Unfortunately, right when I put it down it started ringing again. I picked it up, seeing that Percy was calling me. Answering it, I put it to my ear.

"Hey Beth, where do you live cause I'm coming over." Percy said quickly.

I recited my address for Percy. "Great…woah…I'll be there in like three minutes. And a warning, Abbie's with me."

With that he hung up. I hopped off the counter, walking over to the living room. I might as well clean the dump I call my apartment before they get here. Before I could even pick up a single piece of trash, I caught sight of my reflection and nearly gagged. It was the middle of the afternoon, and I had just woken up. I was wearing some old sweatpants and ratty, giant tee shirt covered in many mystery stains.

Forget the house, I need to fix myself up. I went into my room, opening the closet and tossing as many tee shirts as I could find onto my bed. Holding them in front of me in front of the mirror, I went through a bunch. I was going for a casual but cute look, cause I'm still at home. After a few minutes of debating, I changed into a white tank top and put on a grey, baggy, crochet sweater and black leggings, finishing it off with white, fuzzy socks.

Casual, but cute.

There was a knock from my door, making me jump. I rushed out of my room, retying my ponytail. I went first to the living room, gathering up a bunch of the open magazines and tossing them in a basket next to the television. I ran to the door, nearly hitting it. I took a few deep breaths, then unlocked it, smiling at Percy and Abbie.

"Hi." I said, slightly out of breath.

Percy smiled brightly, while Abbie just pushed past me and went inside. "Hey," Percy said, pecking my lips. "Abbie, don't be rude!" he called.

"May I come in thanks." Abbie called back.

"Don't worry," Percy said. "She's naturally rude."

"Come on in." I said. "You can put your jacket literally anywhere cause I never clean."

"You know," Percy said, tossing his jacket on the couch. "Your building is right behind mine."

I raised an eyebrow at him, making him chuckle. He walked over to my window, pulling the blinds open. "Woah, that's my apartment," he said. "Look, I'm looking into my living room. You could legit stalk me all day everyday. I should really get blinds."

I shook my head, then went into the kitchen. Abbie was sitting on the couch, eating one of my many Halos, those little oranges for kids. It's not strange, it's nice and easy to eat. I like Halos!

"Do you wanna come over for Thanksgiving?" Abbie asked, watching me curiously.

"Abbie!" Percy exclaimed. "That was my question!"

"You were too busy ogling the window." Abbie said, shrugging. "So do you? We go to Thalia's house upstate, nice and fancy. It's me, Percy, Jason, Thalia, Nico, Uncle Hades, Daddy, Uncle Zeus, Auntie Hera, Ares, Apollo, and Artemis."

"Who are all those people?" I asked.

"You know how Uncle Zeus is." Abbie said. "They're on Percy's Dad's side of the family, so it's not really my family. But Uncle Zeus is a man-whore who's always cheating on his wife. So Thalia and Jason aren't Auntie Hera's kids, neither are Apollo and Artemis. But they're still family, and Thanksgiving is about family."

"Well my brothers were gonna come over since none of us wanted to go home—"

"You can bring your brothers." Percy said, walking in.

"You don't think that's too many people?" I asked.

"The more the merrier." Abbie said, swinging her legs. "Do you wanna make something? Auntie Hera always turkey, and Daddy makes the ham. Jason and Thalia work together and make mac n' cheese. Percy and I make mashed potatoes. Artemis makes rice, Apollo brings the drinks, Ares gets the ice. Nico makes chicken, Uncle Hades makes more chicken. You could bring pie or desserts!"

"Only if you want to bring something, you don't have too." Percy added. "You don't even have to come."

"No, I just need to call—" I was interrupted by my phone ringing. Before I could get to it, Abbie picked it up and answered it, putting it on speaker.

"Annabeth's phone Abbie speaker."

"Who's Abbie?" Mathew's voice filled the room.

"Hey Mattie." I said. "Abbie is my boyfriend's sister."

"Your babysitting!?" Mathew exclaimed. "You never babysat us! That's not fair!"

"One, I never babysat cause I was never home." I said. "Two, I'm not babysitting. Percy's here too."

"Hello!" Percy exclaimed.

"Ew, he sounds like a happy person." Mathew stated.

"Matt, you lost focus." Bobby added.

"Wait, am I on speaker?"

"Aren't we all?" Mathew asked.

"Why did you call?" I asked.

"So about Thanksgiving—"

"Annabeth is coming to my Thanksgiving." Percy said in a happy voice, sounding very much like a drunk person does. "Are you two lovely boys coming as well?"

"Annabeth, I think your boyfriend is drunk." Bobby said.

"No, he's always like that." I said.

"Percy doesn't drink anymore." Abbie added.

"You guys can come too, the more the merrier." Abbie said. "Plus, what else are you loners doing?"

"I was gonna sit alone in my dorm, until Snores'Beth—"

"That is not my name." I pointed out.

"—called and invited me over. Do I have to bring something?" Bobby asked.

"Duh. Don't be a stupid." I said. "Now we've got desserts—"

"Nothing with peanuts or nuts in general. Bunny's allergic." Percy said.

"Who's Bunny?" Bobby asked. "You know what, I'm just gonna roll with it."

"Okay, I gotta go, I'll talk to you…later." I said.

"Bye Beth!"

"Don't call me that!" I exclaimed furiously, hanging up.

I ran a hand through my hair, then went to the fridge. I took out a Halo, then went back to Abbie and Percy. "Is that all you had to do? Cause you could've called."

"Oh, right." Percy said. "I have to go meet Nico and Jason at the…no kids zone. I need you to watch Abbie, cause Paul's still at work."

"Percy, where are you going?" I asked.

"Percy's going to La La's Club." Abbie said.

"Abbie!" Percy hissed, while I just glared at him.

"Percy, a word." I said, walking to the bathroom. Percy followed me, going in first while I closed the door behind me. I crossed my arms, glaring at him.

"Percy, why are you going to La La's Club?" I asked.

"My cousins asked of my presence, it's a little tradition. We always go to La La's before Thanksgiving."

"That does not explain why you go to a strip club. I know that last year and some other time you didn't have a girlfriend, but you do now, remember?"

"Annabeth," Percy said, uncrossing my arms. "You should know by now that I'd never do anything to hurt you. And I know you'd never do anything to hurt me."

This would've been a pretty good time to tell him about the lying thing.

"We just talk and drink. Come on, Jason goes and he's been with Piper since, like, high school. And Nico's gay. Plus I don't even drink. Someone has to drive."

He put his hands on both sides of me, leaning his forehead on mine. "Plus, cheating on someone as smart as you seems like a lot of work, and I'm really lazy." He murmured, making me laugh lightly.

He softly kissed me, moving his hands from the door to my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my fingers playing in the hair at the nape of his neck. He moved his mouth along my jaw, making his way to sucking on my neck. "You look so hot when you aren't even trying," Percy mumbled.

"But I know how much effort you put in this, Beth," he added.

I cracked a small smile, pushing him back slightly. "Your little sister is in the kitchen," I reminded him.

"She doesn't care," Percy said, leaning back in. I put my hand over his mouth.

"Plus, I still don't have condoms," I added.

He sighed dramatically. "Fine, no sex." Percy said. "Now, I've got a club to go to."

"It's Monday! Who goes to the club on Mondays!" I exclaimed, opening the bathroom door.

"It's the first place we took Nico once he was old enough to drink, and Jason too." Percy argued.

"Were you guys fucking?" Abbie asked, peering her head around the corner.

"Abbie, you can't say that. It's a bad word." I said.

She shrugged, looking at Percy. "Were you? You were gone for a while."

"No Abbie." Percy said. "Now, I'll be back in a few hours. Abbie, please don't make Annabeth hate you. I really like her, don't make me regret having you stay here. Annabeth, no nuts. Like, not even out of the cabinet. The smell kills her, the taste is even worse. I am so serious if I come back and my sister is dead I will kill you too."

"Love you too." I called as he headed out. I went to the tv room, turning to Abbie, who was sitting on the couch patiently, watching me.

"Let's do this."

 **A/N: So I know it's super late but the rest is already written so only a four-seven day delay in between. Read and review!**

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	25. Not A Real Chapter (Author's Note)!

**A/N: Okay, this is not a chapter.**

 **So An Army of Angels in almost finished. And I did promise to do Sleepless Saviors once that was finished. But, so I can have more time to write Sleepless Saviors, I'lol work on a different story before. It's between For Love and For Music and 5 Times the Trouble. Your pick!**

 **You can leave your pick in a review here, in An Army of Angels, in For Love and For Music, or in 5 Times the Trouble.**

 **The rest of this story is completely written except for the next chapter, but everything else is. Plus plus plus, the next chapter is almost finished so be on the look out.**

 **Unrelated note, go watch Moana. I can't get the stupid amazing songs out of my head. So good.**

 **And if you wanna know why I'm not even on wifi is cause I'm washing my hair, which I've been doing since freakin 12 o'clock and now it's 3! Stupid relaxer.**

 **Final thing: if you've been keeping track of the dates in this story, good job. So I changed the first chapter a little so instead of 3 months it was 2 months. So he next chapter would coincide with last Monday, 11/28 I think. So on 12/16 in the story is where we start, with her flashback. So, the chapter that goes with 12/16 will be published 12/16. You'll love it, trust me.**

 **Okay, anyway, vote, look out for chapters, and check out my other stories too!**

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	26. Chapter 25

A couple days later, past Thanksgiving (which will be in no detail due to the fact that it wasn't that interesting), I was sitting in my living room, working on my stupid article. I was constantly changing texts with Nico, for help, and Percy, who was bored in his apartment. He tried to come over, but I told him I was dealing with 'lady-stuff' that he'd rather not deal with.

 _Leo Valdez is the 24 year old keyboardist. Leo is a little Hispanic fire ball. He very much enjoys expressing his heritage, which he is very proud of. He puts himself on a very high pedestal. Luckily, Leo is a good friend. He's loyal to his friends, is very flirty with just about everyone, and is very sweet to his girlfriend. Personally, I've know Valdez for tree and a half years, when he started to date my coworker. He has a full time job as a mechanic, and takes pride in his work._

 _Nico di Angelo is the 23 year old guitarist. He's very...pessimistic. He's been through a lot at such a young age. He lost his mother when he was only six. From then, he was moved from his hometown in Venice, Italy to New York, New York. When he was eight his older sister, Bianca di Angelo, was killed in a car accident. Other that his troubles, Nico can be quite fun and interesting. He is very protective of his friends and family, even though he is the youngest. Before Nico knows you, he comes off as hostile and rude. He dresses and acts like a depressed emo. But once he warms up to you, it's like you've been best friends for years._

 _And finally, Percy Jackson is the 26 year old lead singer and guitarist. Percy is many things—he's_

My phone vibrated continuously, meaning I was getting a call. I picked it up, answering with my signature greeting.

"Good morning, Ms. Chase." Great, it was creepy voice again.

"Hello Mr. Creepy. What do you want today?" I asked.

"Annabeth, Annabeth, Annabeth. I told you to break up with Percy Jackson and quit the project. Have you done that? No. Your lucky I haven't—"

"I don't take threats from strangers." I stated, making him laugh.

"Open your door, Annabeth, and find out. I'm no stranger."

I groaned, closing my laptop and getting off the couch, heading to the door. I swung it open, seeing the smirking face of the person I very much didn't want to see ever again. I scowled, my grip on the door tightening. "Luke." I hissed.

"Surprise surprise," he said.

"What do you want? What is wrong with you? Why are you trying to ruin everything!" I yelled.

"It's a really interesting story." Luke said.

"I don't care! Stop trying to ruin my life more then you already have!" I exclaimed.

"Stop yelling!" Luke snapped, making me jump. His anger quickly faded, a smile now on his face. "You know I don't like to yell. So don't make me yell."

I nodded. As you can see, I'm still a little bit scared of him (a little meaning totally). "Now me, being the gentleman I am, learned my lesson. I was wrong to cheat on you. So I went to your office to apologize, and you weren't there. Your boss said something about you working on some stupid little boy band review or whatever. I do my research and find out that my Annabeth is off with some wannabe singer?"

"I'm not yours." I mumbled, crossing my arms.

"You are mine, Chase. You just don't know it yet." Luke said. "I warned you, and you didn't listen. No, I haven't exposed you yet. But I am not afraid to. He's just like every other stupid singer: he'll just fuck and run."

"Percy's not like that." I defended.

"How would you know? You met him a month ago."

"Two months in a few weeks. And I just know, okay. Now, please, leave me alone." I said.

"You'll be sorry, Annabeth." Luke said as I closed the door.

I went back to the couch, sitting down. I picked up my phone, seeing a message from Percy.

Percy: Beth

Percy: Annie

Percy: Annababe

Me: What!?

Percy: I'm bored

Me: Go to work.

Percy: Cleaning week. The fishes are in temp at Manhattan Aquarium

Me: Don't you have a show today? In Atlantic City?

Percy: Cancelled. Termites and shit

Annabeth: Go bother your sister.

Percy: She's in school

I got up, walking to the window. I turned a chair to the window. I opened my drapes, getting the view of Percy apartment. He was sitting on his couch, looking down at his screen. I opened my window, picking up my phone again.

Annabeth: Go to your window.

Percy: Why?

Annabeth: (1 image)

Percy: Stalker.

Percy went over to his window, opening it and leaning out. He smiled that Percy smile, making me smile. "I've been thinking about you all day." Percy said. "But, keep in mind I woke up an hour ago."

I laughed, shaking my head at him. "So what have you been doing?" Percy asked.

"Reading." I said, shrugging. "Besides thinking of me, what have you been doing?"

"Songwriting. My brain is fried, like I ran out of song juice." Percy said. "Let's do something."

"Nah, I'm tired." I said.

"Then let's stay in. We can watch movies. I can go to you. Or you can come here."

"I'll go to you." I said.

"Bring food." Percy exclaimed.

I shut my window, shaking my head. I got up, putting on some sneakers. I went into my kitchen, grabbing a bag of chips before picking up my phone and keys, heading out. I made my way to Percy's building, climbing the stairs to his apartment. I raised my hand to knock, but heard what sounded like Piper.

" _Okay, this is taking way too long. You need to get Percy to spill his guts to you soon, or else Poseidon is gonna take you off and fire you."_

I remember this. But how was Percy hearing it? Luke wasn't there, was he? I twisted the doorknob, finding the door unlocked.

" _I already know a lot."_ That was my voice. I pushed open the door, standing in the doorway. Percy was sitting on his couch, eyes fixed on his laptop screen.

" _No taking. Now we need to make Percy fall in love with you on this trip or find a new tactic."_

" _Now Annie, I can only do so much with my amazing makeup talents. So I'm counting on you to be a good flirter."_

 **A/N: Dun dun DUUUUNNNN! So Percy found out, and stuff. Okay, so this isn't to talk about this story and stuff. So here's what happened: Back in August, I got a new iPad for school with so much more space. And I just finished transferring all my stuff from my old iPad to the new one, which includes my stories. So I gotta fix Em up, but the good news is that I found a bunch of story ideas I had been working on. See you Friday (cause that's when the next update is). Read and review!**

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	27. Chapter 26

I stared wide-eyed at Percy, who wasn't looking at me at all. The recording finished, dropping the room in a tense silence. Another recording started, this time starting with Piper's voice:

" _I'm sure Jason wouldn't mind doing an interview." Piper said._

" _I don't care about Jason, I can write a whole book report on him. On all of them. I need Percy." I said._

" _That's gonna be tough." Piper said. "Percy doesn't like interviews, or reporters, or people who'll mess up what he says. He hasn't even had a girlfriend since he started this band. Don't know why either."_

" _I'm just gonna have to get close to him, somehow." I said._

" _I know!" Hazel exclaimed._

" _Yes Hazel?" I asked._

" _Make him fall in love with you."_

 _"Hazel, this is not a teen romance movie." Thalia said._

 _"If Piper says he doesn't let anyone get close to him, like girlfriend close, use your lady charm and make him love you. Then you can get your story." Hazel explained. "Come on, Annie. Your totally hot. All you need to do is make him love you."_

" _You do realize Annabeth hasn't flirted in years? She's way outta the game." Thalia said._

" _You think I can't flirt?" I asked._

" _I don't think, I know babe." Thalia said._

" _It's true." Piper agreed._

" _Challenge accepted. I'm going to make that boy fall in love with me and then it's story for me."_

Percy looked up at me, his expression unreadable. I opened my mouth to saying something, but he best me to it. "There are more." He stated. The next recording started with Poseidon.

" _Ms. Chase, how's your entry coming?"_

" _It's…coming along." I said._

" _Coming along? Do you have anything?"_

 _"Yes. I was actually wondering….if I could have a few extra weeks." I said._

" _A few extra weeks? You've already had three more weeks. Now you want more?"_

 _"It's just that…in two weeks,_ Heroes of Olympus _have a really important show and it's in Orlando, Florida. And if the show goes well, they get a record deal. And we were going to go. I thought it'd be an amazing turning point for my story."_

I watched Percy as clicked another thing on his laptop.

 _"Old morning, this is Annabeth Chase speaking." I said._

" _Ms. Chase. First, it is two in the afternoon."_

" _My apologizes sire. Anything I can do for you?"_

" _Why are you dating Percy Jackson? You had one job, and it was write a kick-ass story so I could give you your next assignment. I am this close to taking you off."_

" _Sir, I am not dating Percy Jackson."_

"This one's my favorite." Percy said, letting out a chuckle that was not humored. "Cause this date tells me it was literally the day after we started dating. I guess _you_ didn't think we were dating. _I_ thought we were dating. I guess to you we were never dating. I was just an assignment, a part of work."

"No, that's why was happening." I argued. Percy moved his laptop to the side, standing up.

"Is it? Because it seems like you lied to me to get a story. The _exact_ reason why I didn't want to ever talk to you." Percy snapped.

"No! I didn't lie to you!"

"You didn't? Your lying right now!"

"No-I mean I did lie. But I had a good reason—"

"So you could write your stupid article and get money so you could drop me! Your worse then regular reporters! At least they say they're reporters!"

"I was going to tell you!"

"Right after you fuck and run, you little whore! I bet that's all your gonna write about, huh?"

"Percy—"

"Don't say my name. You're a little lying, cheating, bitch. All those things you told me, lies. All you ever do is lie. That's why your family doesn't want you, that's why you work for such a stupid company, that's why you should just-you should just go die!"

Percy stormed past me, slamming the door shut. I sank down to my knees, a choked sob breaking free.

 _7: "As Annabeth's father, you're going to have to take her."_

" _I don't want the child. There's no way to get rid of her?"_

" _Well, you could always send her to boarding school, but she'd still be_ your _responsibility."_

 _I slowly backed up from the wall I was hiding behind, rushing to my room. I stuffed some clothes and snacks in my backpack, climbed up the dresser and out of the window._

 _9: I sank to the ground, hugging my knees to my chest. "Yeah, cry Annababy. Cry like the baby you are." Kelli McDonald said, kicking me again. "That's why your rich Daddy sent you away. Cry Baby."_

" _Stop it!" I cried._

" _Face Annababy, nobody wants you around. Just die already like your drunkie Mommy."_

 _13: I fell in the grass, rolling onto my back. "Get up, Annie." Clarisse la Rue said while the other girls continued to laugh. I tried to get up, but Clarisse pushed me down again._

" _Useless piece of trash."_

" _Annoying."_

" _Smart-ass."_

 _"Beast."_

" _Worthless."_

" _Loner."_

" _Loser."_

" _You'll never be anything, Annabeth."_

 _15: "That's her. That's the one who stole Amanda's boyfriend."_

" _The little slut."_

 _"I heard this is the sixth guy she's slept with."_

" _I heard she's addicted to drugs and alcohol."_

" _Why doesn't she just go die? The slut."_

 _I flinched as another paper ball hit me. Slowly, regretfully, I opened it._ Go to hell, slut. _I closed my eyes tightly, thinking about all the things I didn't do. But they say I did._

~HoO (Percy's POV)~

Percy stormed into the apartment, startling nearly everyone. Piper looked at him from Jason's lap. Percy marched over to her, glowering down at her. "You knew!" Percy shouted angrily. He pointed at her, then Thalia, Callie, and finally Hazel. "You all knew! Yet you did nothing—nothing to stop it—stop her."

"What's he talking about?" Jason asked, looking at his girlfriend.

"Your girlfriend let that she devil play us. She'd played all of us."

"She told you?" Thalia guessed.

"No, no she didn't. Why would she? All she wanted was money."

"I am so confused." Leo said.

"Annabeth was never really fired." Nico mumbled. "She just needed to get a story about us."

"But she didn't mean to lie. She's been wanting to tell you guys." Piper added.

"You knew, Nico?" Percy asked, glaring at him. Nico shrugged.

"I helped her at some points." Nico said. "She needed the help. She wanted to make sure she could write the stuff she did. There's nothing in there you guys wouldn't approve of."

"How do you know that?" Percy asked. "You probably helped her write terrible things about us. You—all of you—are all the same."

"I told her this would end badly." Thalia muttered.

"Then why didn't you stop her? I thought you were my family, but your one of her." Percy snapped, then stormed out.

"That was dramatic." Thalia mumbled.

Percy walked into his own apartment, slamming the door behind him. He pulled off his shoes, throwing them angrily at the wall. He went into the kitchen, opening the fridge for a glass of water. He glanced at the case of green bottles, his mind wandering.

" _It will make you feel no pain."_ A voice in his head said.

 **A/N: Okay, yay! I updated early because I wanted to talk to you. (1) Go watch Moana in theaters. If you can, go to Regal Cinema Westfork (idk what it's called around you). Love that theater, so comfy.**

 **(2) Who watched Hairspray Live! yesterday? It was so good. Except when it got boring. I fell asleep around the middle cause I was so exhausted, but I watched the rest this morning (cause I recorded it).**

 **(3) Read and review. I'm not entirely sure what happened in this chapter because I wrote it a while ago, but I'm pretty sure this is the big blow up chapter. So what'd you think? What'd you think's gonna happen next chapter? Lemme know!**

 **(4) Finally, I am almost finished decorating for Christmas, which is so much fun. All the work is so worth it once it's all finished.**

 **R &R! **

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	28. Chapter 27

**A/N: To emphasize the chapterness of this chapter, it is a song fic. You'll love it, trust me. Song by gnash, characters from Uncle Rick. Italics are Annabeth and bold is Percy, both is in italics and bold.**

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 _Feeling used_

 _But I'm_

 _Still missing you_

 _And I can't_

 _See the end of this_

 _Just wanna feel your kiss_

 _Against my lips_

I scrolled through my camera roll, seeing the pictures I had been taking during the band's rehearsal. My computer dinged, meaning all the picture had been uploaded. When I clicked the file, all the pictures popped up, moving fast. I could barely recognize them. There was the picture of us on the Jurassic Park roller coaster, with me screaming and Percy laughing, sitting in the front. There were our times in the fun photo booth, taking goofy pictures with silly costumes. I saw the picture Piper had taken from her hiding spot a block away, the first time Percy and I kissed.

 _And now all this time_

 _Is passing by_

 _But I still can't seem to tell you why_

 _It hurts me every time I see you_

 _Realize how much I need you_

Cancelled. The fourth show in the past week. I can see Percy from my apartment window, downing another beer. Fourth time. I just want to open the window and call his name, explain why I did it. But there's nothing left to explain. There's no reason why.

 _I hate you I love you_

 _I hate that I love you_

 _Don't want to, but I can't put_

 _Nobody else above you_

There it is again. The frantic knocking of my best friend, trying to get me out of my apartment. It's not worth it. I breath in the scent of the laundry detergent and bathroom cleaner. I should just die. I'm a fucking mess. The apartment door swings open and I'm being held down by Piper and Jason, while Thalia empties out the bathtub. The bathtub I've been trying to drown myself in.

 _I hate you I love you_

 _I hate that I want you_

 _You want her, you need her_

 _And I'll never be her_

He's doing it again. Drinking beer, watching videos of Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She's dead. She's all he ever wanted, all he ever needed. His life would've been complete with her. Piper has moved me into her apartment, not wanting me to kill myself. She doesn't get it. I deserve to die, I'll never be worth anything.

 _I miss you when I can't sleep_

 _Or right after coffee_

 _Or right when I can't eat_

 _I miss you in my front seat_

I sighed, another sleepless night. My grey tee shirt lay on the empty pillow, still filled with her lemon scent. No matter how much I wash it, it still smells like her. I got out of bed, heading to the kitchen. I ignored the greetings of Jason and Leo and go for the prepared coffee. Black coffee, and the mug I gave her when she was first hungover in my place. I sighed, putting the mug down and going for cereal. Fruit Loops, the cereal I ate at her house. I put the box down and went to the window. The apartment across from mine was empty. She'd moved, probably to her real boyfriend's house. On the mantle was a picture of her, laughing in the passenger seat of my car. I snatched it up, ripping the picture out of the frame. I crumpled it up and put it in the garbage disposal, turning it on.

 _Still got sand in my sweaters_

 _From nights we don't remember_

 _Do you miss me like I miss you?_

 _Fucked around and got attached to you_

She didn't care. It was a scheme, for her job. Why do I miss her so much? Why can't she just leave me be?

 _Friends can break your heart too, and_

 _I'm always tired but never of you_

 _If I pulled a you on you, you wouldn't like that shit_

 _I put this real out, but you wouldn't bite that shit_

 _I type a text but then I never mind that shit_

 _I got these feelings but you never mind that shit_

She didn't care. It was all fake. I had actual feelings, and she didn't care. Heartless bitch. If roles were reversed, she'd murder me. I can barely get through a day without thinking of her. Jason talks to her. He says she cared. He's a liar, like her.

 _Oh oh, keep it on the low_

 _You're still in love with me but your friends don't know_

 _If u wanted me you would just say so_

 _And if I were you, I would never let me go_

If she actually cared, then she wouldn't do what she did. She would apologize. Not run away.

 _I hate you I love you_

 _I hate that I love you_

 _Don't want to, but I can't put_

 _Nobody else above you_

They try to talk to me. I just can't do it anymore. When she's gone, I try to kill myself some more. Trying to let the sick poison out. It courses through my veins. She's always back before I succeed. Wrapping up my cuts so I don't let out too much poison. I wish she'd let me.

 _I hate you I love you_

 _I hate that I want you_

 _You want her, you need her_

 _And I'll never be her_

 _I don't mean no harm_

 _I just miss you on my arm_

 _Wedding bells were just alarms_

 _Caution tape around my heart_

I promised Mom I'd try to find someone new. I'm never falling in love again.

 _You ever wonder what we could have been?_

 _You said you wouldn't and you fucking did_

 _Lie to me, lie with me, get your fucking fix_

 _Now all my drinks and all my feelings are all fucking mixed_

 _Always missing people that I shouldn't be missing_

 _Sometimes you gotta burn some bridges just to create some distance_

Annabeth, delete. Calypso, delete. Hazel, delete. Piper, delete. Thalia, delete. Leo, delete. Frank, delete. Paul, delete. Jason, delete. Home, delete. Nico, delete. Locks, changed. Windows, padlocked. Electricity, cancelled. Phone, cancelled. Cable, cancelled. Buffalo show, cancelled.

 _I know that I control my thoughts and I should stop reminiscing_

 _But I learned from my dad that it's good to have feelings_

 _When love and trust are gone_

 _I guess this is moving on_

 _Everyone I do right does me wrong_

 _So every lonely night, I sing this song_

I've moved on. Moved on to beer. And booze. Alcohol. Until I can't remember minutes, hours, days, weeks. Travis came, he opened the door. Jason cleansed me. I'm trapped in his alcohol free apartment. I sit alone, staring at the blank television.

 _I hate you I love you_

 _I hate that I love you_

 _Don't want to, but I can't put_

 _Nobody else above you_

 _I hate you I love you_

 _I hate that I want you_

 _You want her, you need her_

 _And I'll never be her_

 _All alone I watch you watch her_

 _Like she's the only girl you've ever seen_

 _You don't care you never did_

 _You don't give a damn about me_

 _Yeah all alone I watch you watch her_

 _She's the only thing you've ever seen_

 _How is it you'll never notice_

 _That you are slowly killing me_

I looked down below, seeing the rush of the river hitting the rocks and the current moved. I heard the buzz of late night traffic behind me. I closed my eyes tight, loosening my grip on the ledge behind me. _"You should just die."_ Percy's voice echoed through my head. Leaning forward, I let gravitate take its toll, the faint screaming of my best friend fading as I sunk in the river.

 _I hate you I love you_

 _I hate that I love you_

 _Don't want to, but I can't put_

 _Nobody else above you_

 _I hate you I love you_

 _I hate that I want you_

 _You want her, you need her_

 _And I'll never be her_


	29. Chapter 28

The wail of sirens rang through the streets of New York. Jason Grace fumbled with the locks on the apartment, taking three tries to wrestle the door open. He found Percy sitting on the sofa, quarter empty beer in one hand, remote in the other. Jason slowly made his way to Percy, peeling off his soaked jacket. He turned to look what was on the television, slightly surprised to see it was the news. The screen was paused on the picture of Annabeth being lifted into the helicopter: her hair was soaked with water and thinned blood, seaweed and garbage lining it. There were tears in her shirt and jeans, her shoes had been discarded. The formerly bandaged parts of her arms were ripped and the cuts opened, along with new cuts and a very obvious dislocated shoulder. Her skin was splattered with blood, some of which were running down her face.

Jason looked at Percy, who was now focused on the blonde male. "What happened?" Percy asked quietly. Jason sighed, sitting on the couch next to Percy.

"She jumped," Jason said. "She was depressed and Piper wasn't letting her kill herself other ways."

"Other ways?"

"She tried to cut herself, but Piper dressed her arms. She tried drowning herself in chemicals but Piper always got back before she could even take them in. But today, she went out of her way."

"Di—did you see her?" Percy asked. Jason nodded.

"Do you want to go see her? She should be out of surgery by morning." Jason said.

"No, I don't," Percy said.

"What? Why not?"

"I'm not going to watch someone who doesn't give a shit about me die. If that's what she wanted, I'm pretty sure she didn't want me there."

"You can't be serious. Percy, she jumped off a bridge! She wanted to die because of you! And when she wakes up, she's gonna beg the doctors to kill her because of you!"

"This isn't _my_ fault, Jason. I'm not the one who told her to lie like a bitch. She deserves to die for the way she treated me—the way she treated _us._ You can't be seriously siding with her."

"I'm not taking sides." Jason stated, crossing his arms. "I'm trying to heal the wound."

"All your doing is adding fucking salt! You aren't making anything better! You think you can make me feel crappy about myself? All I wanted to do was sit in my apartment and drink until I couldn't drink anymore. Why couldn't you just let me do that? Huh?"

"I'm sorry if I care about you. I'm sorry that anyone cares about!" Jason yelled. "And you know what, I am taking sides. I'm going to sit in the hospital waiting for my friend to wake up. I'm going to be there and comfort my girlfriend. I'm going to be there, and I'm glad you won't."

"I hope she dies."

"Take that back! Take it back right now!" Jason bellowed, his face red.

"No." Percy said defiantly.

"I don't know why Annabeth was so worked up over you, you piece of shit. I hope you feel happy that so many people have died, because of you. It's your fault Rachel is dead, Percy. And if Annabeth dies, it'll be your fault too."

With that, Jason stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

~HoO~

Nico watched the waves hitting the sand, splashing his feet. He shivered as another strong breeze blew by, causing him to tighten his jacket around himself. He breathed in the cold air, wriggling his toes in the sand. He sighed, turning around to his sneakers. He nearly collided with Will. " _Shit!_ What're you doing just standing behind me like a creep!" Nico exclaimed, once he regained his composure.

Will smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. "I just wanted to talk to somebody. So I thought 'hey, what about Nico?'"

"How'd you even find me?" Nico asked. Will shrugged.

"I asked Leo." Will stated. "I just came from seeing Annabeth."

"Oh." Nico mused quietly. He picked up his sneakers and socks, walking up the hill. He head Will struggling to keep up and smiled.

"Where are we going?" Will asked.

"I am going to the cabin. I don't know where you're going." Nico responded.

"I'm coming with you, duh." Will stated. "Uh, what cabin?"

"Percy's Mom owns this cabin and Percy gave us keys." Nico explained. "I am currently staying here to avoid the drama."

"What drama?" Will asked.

"Percy's being a dick to everyone and no one's having it anymore." Nico said, shrugging. He stepped onto the back porch of the cabin, opening the door. "You want anything to eat or drink?"

"Nah, I'm good," Will said.

"So, what'd you wanna talk about?" Nico asked, leaning against the counter.

"Well, I was wondering what happened to your band?" Will asked.

Nico shrugged. "Jason's mad at Percy. Percy's mad at me. Frank's going to school in California. Leo's expanding the repair shop. We're falling apart already."

"I'm gonna miss having an excuse to see you all the time." Will said, sighing. Nico cocked his head to the side, looking at him curiously.

"What'd mean?" Nico asked.

"Oh it's nothing. Just that seeing you was nice. Like a ray of sunshine in my boring life."

Nico snorted, rolling his eyes. "I am not a ray of sunshine. I am the opposite of sunshine."

"Whatever," Will said. "Let's go grab some lunch."

"What? Why?" Nico asked.

"Your probably hungry, and I'm cool with eating." Will said.

"Fine. But I'm picking. I'm not for all that healthy shit."

"Alright, make your pick." Will said, putting his hands up in surrender.

"I want a Happy Meal."

"What? That kiddy meal from McDonald's?" Will asked, holding back laughter.

"That shit is amazing, and you said I could pick. Is there a problem?"

"Nope. Let's go." Will said.

~HoO~

Piper sat down in the leather arm chair next to Annabeth. She watched the slow rise and fall of her chest, listening to the machines at work in the quite room. Her best friend was covered in white scars, her arms bandaged, along with her forehead. Her blonde curls were spread on the white pillow, her hair dull and thin.

Piper felt a tear roll down her cheek. She pulled a locket out of her shirt, clutching onto the half heart around her neck. She ran her thumb over the etched in words. "Princess." Piper whispered. "Please. _Please_ don't leave me. I need you. We need you. I can't function without you, Babe.

"Babe, please. Don't leave me. I don't know what I'll do. I need you, Beth. I need my best friend."

Piper couldn't stop the shaking of her body as she broke into tears. She hugged her knees to her chest, bowing her head.

All she wanted was her best friend. And her best friend was slowly slipping away.


	30. Chapter 29

Leo whistled to himself mindlessly as he walked down the white corridor. It had been a little over two week, and he knew everyone was tired of hospital food. What better way to surprise them then with junk?

He turned into the private waiting room. Inside was Piper, Callie, Jason, and Annabeth's two brothers, Bobby and Mathew. Leo proudly held up bags of junk food. "I got you guys some good food. I know your all super sick of this horrible hospital food."

"Why'd you guys look so depressed?" Leo asked.

"Luke is here." Callie explained. "And he's visiting Annabeth."

"I missed a fight? Aw man. Reenact it." Leo said.

"Leo, this isn't funny." Piper said. "This is all Luke's fault."

"Is it really? Percy was bound to find out, Luke just pushed it forward." Bobby pointed out.

"If he hadn't done that, then Annabeth would've been able to tell Percy gently and none of this would be happening!" Piper exclaimed.

Behind Leo, the door opened. He turned around, seeing a tall, slightly muscular man with sandy blonde hair and dull blue eyes, a scowl etched on his face. "Do you think I wanted her to end up in the hospital?" Leo guessed that this was Luke.

"You were always putting her down! She was finally happy until you showed up and opened your goddamn mouth!" Callie snapped.

"I'm sorry! I know Annabeth and I know she wasn't happy!"

"You don't know Annabeth!" Piper snapped, standing up. "You're an evil, maniacal devil. All you care about is yourself! You just wanted them to break up hoping that Annabeth would go crying to you! News flash Castellan, she didn't. She's moved on from you. Now she's lying in a hospital bed because of _you_."

"I didn't tell her to jump off a bridge."

Piper lunged at the blonde, a wild growl escaping her throat. Hot tears streamed down her face as she knocked Luke off her feet.

None of them noticed the tall figure walk past the room, walking straight into Annabeth's.

~HoO~

Percy had been sitting on the couch for days now, only moving to eat a little bit of the crackers and water Jason had left on the table. He was currently lying on the couch, hands folded over his chest, just thinking. At least until the door was thrown open, and a very angry little girl came storming. Abigail Blofis stood next to the couch, arms crossed, face red with anger. She was still in her uniform, which meant she came straight from school.

"You're a butt!" was the first thing she yelled. "Your girlfriend has been in the hospital for two weeks and you haven't visited once! That's a jerk move, Perseus!"

It was times like these that Percy felt like he was under his mother's glare.

"Abbie, she's not my girlfriend." Percy started. "We broke up over a month ago."

"Your so stubborn. It's probably your fault she's in the hospital."

"My own sister has turned against me?" Percy asked.

"I'm not turning against you when your wrong." Abbie said. "Your being a jerk! This girl is mad in love with you—"

"She was faking. Your eight, you wouldn't know."

"Percy, did you even read the article?" Abbie inquired.

"Why should I? She's just gonna talk shit about me and my friends." Percy grumbled.

Abbie shrugged, walking over to the kitchen. She threw a magazine at Percy, hitting him in the chest. "Read it, you asshat." She scoffed before walking to the door. She effectively slammed it shut, making Percy jump.

He sighed, picking up the magazine. Jason had left it for him last week, but Percy had ignored it. Now his own sister was telling him to read it. Percy looked at the cover, seeing a picture of him, Jason, Frank, Leo, and Nico having a chicken fight, with Jason on Percy's shoulders and Leo on Frank's, and Nico refereeing. Percy scoffed.

 **Exclusive with Heroes of Olympus**

 **Annabeth Chase tells it all p. 17**

Percy flipped open the magazine, skimming through until he reached page seventeen. The page was covered in pictures of the band, including rehearsals, them goofing off, some at dinners, some in Orlando. One near the top was of Percy and Annabeth coming off of a water with Percy carrying her bridal style, laughing and smiling.

 _Exclusive!_

 _Behind the Heroes of Olympus_

 _This week, we're going behind the scenes with the band on the rise,_ The Heroes of Olympus _. For the past two months, I have taken the task of learning all about the_ Heroes of Olympus _. Let's start with the name._

 _The five boys—Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo, Leo Valdez, and Frank Zhang—are all from Greek descent. Surprisingly, it's all on their paternal side too. They consider themselves heroes due to the fact that the lead singer, Percy Jackson, and the Interim Manager, Jason Grace, are name after two Greek heroes. Percy is named after the son of Zeus, Perseus. Ironically, Percy's father's name is Poseidon, a direct clash with the original Perseus. Jason is named after the hero, Jason, leader of the Argonauts._

 _Now let's talk about the boys. These five have been friends for as long as they can remember. Jason, Percy, and Nico are cousins, and have known each other since Percy was eight, making that 18 years. Jason has known Leo and Frank for ten years. The original band was just made of Percy, Nico, and Jason, where they would play covers of songs by bands and duos such as_ TheWhiteStripes _. About three months after, they added Zhang and Valdez. Two years later, they were signed in a two month contract with Half-Blood Records, making their first studio album,_ No Sound Without Silence.

 _Jason Grace is the 24 year old drummer. Over the past few weeks, Jason has been shown as a leader amongst the group. Although he is one of the youngest and the technical leader is Percy, when there is a problem, Jason is the first they go to. Ex. After a work injury, Percy was most concerned of what Jason would do when he found out. I have personally known Grace for little over five years, seeing as he is dating one of my close friends, Piper McLean. When Jason is not working with the band, he is taking college courses at NYU, studying to be a Atmospheric Meteorologist._

 _Frank Zhang is the 24 year old bassist. He seems like he'd be a big brute, but in reality, he's a big softy. I have discovered it almost impossible to stay mad at him. He's sweet and gently, and so so innocent. In the nicest way possible, talking to Frank is like talking to a child. He's so curious and happy, so full of life. He is very sweet and gentle with his girlfriend, Hazel Levasque. Both of them will be attending New Rome University in California next fall._

 _Leo Valdez is the 24 year old keyboardist. Leo is a little Hispanic fire ball. He very much enjoys expressing his heritage, which he is very proud of. He puts himself on a very high pedestal. Luckily, Leo is a good friend. He's loyal to his friends, is very flirty with just about everyone, and is very sweet to his girlfriend. Personally, I've know Valdez for three and a half years, when he started to date my coworker. He has a full time job as a mechanic, and takes pride in his work._

 _Nico di Angelo is the 23 year old guitarist. He's very...pessimistic. He's been through a lot at such a young age. He lost his mother when he was only six. From then, he was moved from his hometown in Venice, Italy to New York, New York. When he was eight his older sister, Bianca di Angelo, was killed in a car accident. Other that his troubles, Nico can be quite fun and interesting. He is very protective of his friends and family, even though he is the youngest. Before Nico knows you, he comes off as hostile and rude. He dresses and acts like a depressed emo. But once he warms up to you, it's like you've been best friends for years._

 _And finally, Percy Jackson is the 26 year old lead singer and guitarist. Percy is many things—he's caring, compassionate, a leader, strong, independent, courageous, charismatic, and intelligent. Percy main priority is his little sister, Abigail Blofis. The relationship between Percy and his sister is the sweetest thing. They both care deeply about each other, and try to protect one another to best of their ability. Although his sister is only 8 years old, she's such a mature young lady it's strange. Mostly because Percy is such a goof ball and she's so mature._

 _Over the past two months, I've watched these guys grow into new, more mature people. I was able to witness them getting their first secure record deal. Playing big time shows, meeting fans. And then it all came crashing down. It was all my fault. I lied, I cheated, and I drove five best friends apart. I'll never be able to wrong that right. I broke up the_ Heroes of Olympus. _Percy Jackson told me the reason why he hates reporters so much. They drive people apart, making everything worse. I thought I was different, and I was wrong. I drove them apart. And it is without any regret that this is my last article._

 _I do not and will not be the person to ever break people apart. I love the_ Heroes of Olympus _dearly, and I do not want to do what I have done to others. I, Annabeth Chase, officially resign so I can never be the person that Percy Jackson hates._

"Fuck." Percy murmured, running a hand over his face. He totally felt like an ass, a major ass.

Annabeth quit her job because of him. She was in the hospital, because of him. He was now seeing that this was partially his fault. She was depressed because of him. She jumped off a bridge to end her misery. The misery he put her in.

He sat up, putting his head in his hands. "Totally faking." Abbie said from the doorway. Percy got up, turning to his little sister.

"You know what? Shut up." He said. "Now, do you—"

"She's in Green Way Hospital only three blocks down. I'm coming too."

"No, your going home." Percy stated. He pulled on his sneakers then grabbed his jacket. "I'm being serious Abigail. Go home, or I'll take you home."

"Fine." Abbie sighed.

Once Abbie was gone, Percy quickly walked out of the apartment, heading out and to the stairs. He quickly descended them, then started walking briskly to the hospital. Once inside, he went to the front desk, smiling at the lady.

"Hi, I'm looking for Annabeth Chase." Percy said.

"This Annabeth sure is popular, you're the second person within an hour to ask for her." The lady said, typing on her computer. "I'm sorry sir, her ward only accepts family and those on her emergency contacts list. Can I have your name?"

"Percy Jackson. I'm…I'm sorta her boyfriend." Percy said.

"It's your lucky day, Percy. I just need a form of identification." Percy pulled out his driver's license, handing it to the woman. She gave him a sticker. "Fourth floor, room 4-261. Have a nice day."

"Thank you." Percy said.

Quickly, he ran up the four flights of stairs and walked quickly down the hall. He looked around, looking for 4-261. He noticed I large window on his right, a small fight breaking out in. He shook his head and continued walking, finding the room on his left. There were two doctors standing near it, as well as a security guard. _Weird._ Percy thought. He went to the doctors.

"Excuse me, is it okay if I go in there?" Percy asked.

"Sure, it's currently vacated so you should be all good." Doctor 1 said.

"Thanks." Percy said, before heading into the room.

He nearly sobbed on sight.

 **A/N: Back at it again with the update! Okay, that was loserish. Only two chapters after this, next update in Monday. Next week is midterms, and the first one is freakin biology. Please wish me luck, cause I suck at biology. That's the only one I'm worried about too. Okay, see you Monday. Happy weekend. Read and review!**

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	31. Chapter 30

Annabeth thought she had died.

She really tried to die. She was really confused why she wasn't dead. She remembered getting ready to jump, but she never did. Well, her body very much did land in the water. Then she watched a passing ship fish her out, then watched her body travel to the hospital.

Without her.

She was totally confused. Why was there another her, going to the hospital? She walked down the Brooklyn Bridge, past people who didn't pay her any mind. It wasn't strange, she lived in New York after all. What was strange was that they were able to walk through her transparent body. Then she learned that she did die a little. Just not fully yet. She was almost there, just needed one final push. Now she just had to figure out what that was.

As a ghost, she learned a few things. One, ghosts could not fly. She couldn't even leave the ground. Strangely enough, she could climb stairs. Her sense of time was terrible too. She moved slowly, so she knew time was passing. She just couldn't figure out how much time. But she did find the hospital her body was in.

She walked up the stairs, getting closer to her room. She stepped through the door, walking over to the bed she lay on. She whined as she saw how she looked. She was covered in white scars, her arms bandaged, along with her forehead. Her blonde curls were spread on the white pillow, her hair dull and thin. She heard the door open, and someone take in a sharp breath behind her.

She turned around, seeing Percy Jackson standing in the doorway. He pushed the door closed, walking over to the bed. He probably didn't know he was standing next to ghost-Annabeth. Annabeth looked up at him, seeing his green eyes watering up, looking at the face of the dying girl.

Percy moved to a chair by the bed, taking one of the lifeless, small hands in his rather large ones. "H-hi Annabeth." He started quietly. "It's me. I'm sorry. I sorry I haven't been here yet. I was just…I was really mad. But it took an eight year old girl to bring me to my senses. Yeah, Abbie helped me realize I wasn't mad at you, or the guys or Piper. I was mad at myself. I've always been mad at myself. I hate having to face problems, and I cause so many. So many people I care about had died, and I really don't want to add you to the list. I was scared, I still am. I can't lose you.

"I couldn't do it. I saw you on the news all bloody and battered. I felt like someone just ripped out my heart and said ' _finally got you, Jackson.'_ And I took it out on Jason and everyone else. In all honesty, I don't want to see you like this. I hate coming to hospitals. I-I miss you so much. You have to make it through, Annabeth. And I came here as fast as I could because….I've been sitting on my ass moping and sulking in the dark for two weeks. I read your article. It was so good. It made me feel so bad. I thought that you were playing me; that you were just using me. And it's my fault. I was such a dick to you, and all you ever did was love me. And I need you, I need you to wake up and get better. And I just feel so much better knowing that your around."

Percy paused, squeezing his eyes shut as tears rolled down his cheeks. Annabeth watched, wanting to reach out and hug him, telling him it's okay. But she couldn't move, all she could do was watch him. Slowly, he lifted his head, taking a shaky breath. Quietly, in a soft, shaking voice, he began to sing.

 _When love's a battle_

 _And life's a war_

 _When I just can't go on fighting anymore_

 _When I'm surrounded_

 _And they're closing in_

 _When I feel the bullets graze against my skin_

 _This world's a war zone_

 _But I've got a shield_

 _And I won't surrender_

 _'Cause your love feels_

 _Like an army of angels_

 _Like an army of angels_

 _Like an army of angels_

 _Like an army of angels_

 _If hate is poison then loves the cure_

 _And it's you that drives the demons from my door_

 _When they got me cornered_

 _Close to giving in_

 _Oh, I feel you round me like a second skin_

 _This world's a war zone_

 _But I've got a shield_

 _And I won't surrender_

 _'Cause your love feels_

 _Like an army of angels_

 _Like an army of angels_

 _Like an army of angels_

 _Like an army of angels_

 _Oh, what a beautiful sight whoa_

 _A hundred thousand soldiers in the sky_

 _I don't need to worry tonight_

 _With you by my side—_

His voice broke off as he began sobbing, sliding off of his chair and kneeling by the bed. Annabeth watched Percy break down, wishing she could cry too. "Please wake up Annabeth. I need you to wake up. I love you so much and I need to be able to say it to your face." Percy said, his mouth close to the hand he was holding..

Slowly, she went over to him, kneeling next to him and putting her transparent hand over his. "I love you too." she whispered.

~HoO~

Abbie stood in the center of the small waiting room, all eyes on her rage. So maybe instead of going home she went to the hospital anyway. Her Dad wouldn't mind. Abbie had walked in and fired her Nerf Gun at everyone, making them stop fighting. _I have to fix everyone today, geez._ She thought.

"Now, you grown ups better listen up." Abbie started. "I don't know what the hell you think your doing. And I don't even care. This is what's going to happen. You are going to act your age, not have a little girl do it for you. You are all here to see Annabeth and yet, none of you are even in her room. You should be ashamed of yourselves.

"I am eight. Yet I walked her, to Brooklyn, from my school in central Manhattan. You guys can drive, I cannot. You're finished with school. Yet, I'm the only person acting smart here. You—" she said, pointing at Piper. "are upset because that douche cheated on your friend. That's does not give you the right to justify who gets to see her. Maybe he's realizing his douche ways and feels bad. Therefore, you shall only be concerned about when you get to see Annabeth.

"I know you all feel terrible just waiting for Annabeth to wake up. That does not mean you can go and beat up people. Now, say your sorry."

"Sorry Piper." The strange boy with sandy hair said.

"It's cool. I'm sorry too." Piper said.

"Now hug it out."

"What? No." Piper stated. Abbie raised her Nerf gun, looking at both of them. They sighed, hugging awkwardly.

"Good. Now, who would like to go visit Annabeth?" Abbie asked.

"Sorry." A brown haired guy doctor said, walking in. "There's someone in there."

"What?!" this came from everyone.

"Who could possibly be in there? We're all here and Nico went rogue." Jason said. The doctor shrugged.

"This tall guy asked me if he could go in. He's been in there for a while." Doctor said.

"What tall guy?"

"He had messy hair, black. Green eyes. Lots of bags under them too. He looked terrible."

" _Percy_." Jason hissed.

Abbie was shoved to the side as all the others stormed out of the room, heading to Annabeth's. She quickly followed, calling after them. She nearly collided with Leo, seeing as they all stopped a few steps from the room. Then she heard why they had stopped; the sound of someone singing softly, but still crying, filled her ears. _Percy_. Abbie thought. She heard his voice break off, then him sobbing.

"Please wake up Annabeth. I need you to wake up. I love you so much and I need to be able to say it to your face." Percy's muffled voice came out.

And then, it happened. Another voice, fragile, weak, and hoarse, said, "I love you too."


	32. Chapter 31

Percy was crying. He was crying hard, harder then he's ever cried. He was crying harder then when Rachel died, harder then when his Mom died. He had said he loved her, and then she squeezed his hand and said it back.

He lifted his head to look at her. His face broke into a smile as tears of joy came to his eyes. He watched her tired expression turn to a weak grin. "Oh my god, you're…you're awake!" Percy exclaimed. He hugged her tight against him, making her gasp loudly.

"Perce….Percy." she breathed. "You're hurting me."

He loosened his grip, looking her in her grey eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm just…I'm so happy. You're here…awake…I'm looking at you. And your looking at me! I..I…I should tell Piper. She'd want to see you so much."

"Don't go." Annabeth whispered, loud enough for him to stop. He sniffed, rubbing his cheeks before looking at her.

"You don't want me to get Piper?" he asked, clearly confused.

"I just…I'd like to talk to you. I'm afraid that this might be the only chance I get." She said shyly, looking down.

"You don't even want me to tell the doctor?" Percy asked.

"After. Please?"

He nodded, getting back on his knees so he was on her level. "Okay, so, I don't really understand. First said you hated me, but now your saying you love me."

"I love you so much," Percy whispered, kissing her hand. "I didn't mean it when I said I hated you, Beth. I was upset. I sulked for a few days."

"I know, I remember you saying that." Annabeth said, stopping him. "I just…you don't deserve to have to put up with me. Look at me, I'm broken. I can't make you fix me. You s—"

"Annabeth, stop it." Percy said. "Listen, I love you. I really, truly love you. I'm broken too. Let's fix each other. Okay?"

"Why do you want to fix me? Why do you want me to fix you?"

"You made a mistake, and all I did was make it worse. We might never be able to recover from that, but we have to try. I make a lot of mistakes, like a lot. This is one of the first times I've been given a chance to fix it. And I'm really sorry, for what I've said to you. And so many other things." Percy said.

"You deserve to be happy. You should find someone that makes you happy." Annabeth whispered softly.

"You make me happy." Percy said. "I should really go get your doctor. Make sure everything is okay."

"I don't want to be alone." Annabeth muttered, looking away from him.

"I won't leave. There's a call button right there, see." He pointed to a large red button on the side of her bed. Percy pushed the button, hearing an eerie buzz sound in the room.

"Don't leave." Annabeth whispered as the door opened, looking Percy in the eye. A team of doctors came in, talking amongst themselves.

"I'll try."

~HoO~

Nico looked at his phone, seeing the screen light up with a new text. **Blonde Superman: She's awake, stable, all that jazz. Where r u?** He looked up at Will, who was watching him intently. "She's all good." Nico said with a smile.

"You want me to take you into town to go see her?" Will asked.

"First, I can drive myself. Second, I'm in hiding." Nico said. "I'm thinking about going home. My real home, in Venice."

"California?" Will asked hopefully.

"You know I'm Italian, Will." Nico said. "I'll be gone for a while. I might not even come back."

"Can I come with you?" Will asked.

"To Italy? No you cannot. You can't even speak Italian."

"I can learn. And I…I don't want to stay here, knowing where you are and not being able to tell anyone. I won't be too annoying."

Nico sighed, knowing he wouldn't hear the end of this. "Fine, but you will follow my rules."

"Yay! I have to go pack, but don't leave without me!" Will exclaimed.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Nico mutter as Will jumped up, running to the door.

Nico sighed, running a hand through his hair. He went into the kitchenette, finding a piece of paper and a pen. Taking his time, he began writing.

~HoO~

 _Hey guys,_

 _I know what your thinking: nobody writes letters anymore. Well, I'll explain in this letter what I'm doing. I know not all of you are mad at me, I know that you just want me to forgive and forget. I can't. You all know I can't. I need a break. You won't be able to find me, I'm not gonna be in New York. Hell, I'm not even gonna be in the country. My flight leaves Friday night, depending on when you get this._

 _I hope things go well with you guys. Jason, you'd better propose soon or I'll do it for you. If when I get back you two aren't either married or engaged, were gonna have an issue. I might be back in a few months, or a few years. I just need time. You don't need time. So get off your ass and get married already._

 _Leo, be less annoying. That's all I have to say about you._

 _Frank. Grow some balls man. You don't have to run every little decision by Hazel and Percy and all that._

 _Percy. Look man, idk if you care or not, but I'm sorry about not telling you. You might still be mad when I get back. You might not. I don't care either way. I'm perfectly content with you hating me the rest of my life._

 _Ladies, my letter is running long. I don't want to have to hunt for another piece of paper. So, I'll address you all at once. Thalia, don't be such an ass. Calypso, if Leo ever asks you to test anything, run away. Hazel, be a good little girl and follow your dreams. This isn't the early 1900s where girls (or black girls) couldn't do shit. Be free little birdie. Piper, send me an invite over email to the wedding._

 _Annabeth. I heard you woke up. I'm gonna miss you, Blondie. I hope you heal up real nice. Stop being so hard on yourself. When I come back, I want to see you doing something that makes you happy with a genuine smile on your face. If being with Percy, or not being with Percy, will put that smile there, then so be it._

 _Okay, I'm running out of room. Percy, I used your Montauk cabin while I was hiding. Give Abbie hugs for me._

 _Signed,_

 _Nico di Angelo_

Percy put the note down, finishing reading it out loud. "Friday was yesterday." Piper pointed out.

"I can't believe he really left." Frank mused, arm slung around Hazel's shoulder.

"I can't believe he wrote all that." Callie stated. Thalia snorted at her comment.

"He's written way worse. In high school, he once wrote in an essay for the teacher to, and I quote, stop giving us fucking dumb essays and go fuck your wife or something." Thalia said, chuckling at the end.

"Nico is so weird." Percy mused, sighing happily.

"Where would he go?" Annabeth wondered.

"I don't know, you're the smart one." Piper stated.

"I've been in the hospital for a few weeks now." Annabeth reminded everyone.

"I think…we should leave it alone." Jason decided. "Let's let'm be."

~HoO~

Percy grinned under the blinding light, finishing a song. It had been about a week, and he and Jason had gotten a major gig in Barclays Arena. It was difficult playing without Nico, but they had managed. Percy waited for the crowd to calm down before speaking into the microphone.

"So, as you all know, Nico isn't here today." Percy started. "He's taking a break. And we-well were incomplete without him. So, this is our last concert for a while. I don't know when or if we'll ever preform again. So this last song…it's very special. This is for all my friends who've stuck with me through it all, no matter how much of a total jerk I was being. For my family, especially my Mom and my little sister. For Neeks, wherever you are man. And, the very inspiration for this song, my girlfriend, Annabeth."

 _When love's a battle_

 _And life's a war_

 _When I just can't go on fighting anymore_

 _When I'm surrounded_

 _And they're closing in_

 _When I feel the bullets graze against my skin_

 _This world's a war zone_

 _But I've got a shield_

 _And I won't surrender_

 _'Cause your love feels_

 _Like an army of angels_

 _Like an army of angels_

 _Like an army of angels_

 _Like an army of angels_

 _Hey hey_

 _If hate is poison then loves the cure_

 _And it's you that drives the demons from my door_

 _When they got me cornered_

 _Close to giving in_

 _Oh, I feel you round me like a second skin_

 _This world's a war zone_

 _But I've got a shield_

 _And I won't surrender_

 _'Cause your love feels_

 _Like an army of angels_

 _Like an army of angels_

 _Like an army of angels_

 _Like an army of angels_

 _Through the flames and the fire I will go_

 _'Cause I know, yeah, I know that I'm not alone_

 _Through the flames and the fire I will go_

 _'Cause I know, yeah, I know that I'm not alone_

 _Oh, what a beautiful sight whoa_

 _A hundred thousand soldiers in the sky whoa_

 _I don't need to worry tonight_

 _With you by my side, yeah_

 _Like an army of angels_

 _Like an army of angels_

 _Like an army of angels_

 _Like an army of angels, angels, angels_

 _Like an army of angels_

 _Like an army of angels_

 _Like an army of angels_

 _Like an army of angels_

 _Through the flames and the fire I will go_

 _'Cause I know, yeah, I know that I'm not alone_

 _Through the flames and the fire I will go_

 _'Cause I know, yeah, I know that I'm not alone_

 _ **Epilogue**_

"You're on in 5…4…3…2…and we're live!"

"Good morning New York, and welcome to The Scoop. I'm your host, Lynn Franklyn. Before we do anything else, we're going to answer the most asked question from the weekend. Nearly two years ago, Percy Jackson announced that his band, _Heroes of Olympus,_ was taking a break. Well we've been asked frequently, 'Where are they now?'

"Nico di Angelo, the first member to call for a break, has been spotted in and around the Venice area of Italy. We've been sent pictures and videos of him giving tours of history museums, including some tours in Rome. Insider information says that he spends most, if not all of his free time with his boyfriend, Will Solace, former employee of Greece Records.

"Frank Zhang recently graduated from New Rome University in California with a Master's in Veterinary Science. He's currently employed at Roman Vets, and in his free time plays music at South Port Hospital.

"Leo Valdez is currently in his home state, Texas, working on his mechanics business. His business partner? None other than Calypso Atlas, his long time girlfriend. Who knows when he'll pop the question, if he ever does.

"Speak of popping the question, Jason Grace is now married, with a child on the way. Soon after the band went their separate ways, Jason got engaged to longtime girlfriend, Piper McLean. They can be spotted in the Manhattan area. The child is soon to be born, with Piper almost nine months pregnant.

"And finally, Percy Jackson. Percy Jackson owns one of the largest aquariums in the New York region, rescuing wildlife and offering free tours for children under the age of twelve. In addition, he recently got engaged to his girlfriend of nearly two year, Annabeth Chase. Percy and Annabeth were spotted last week, preforming their rendition of Disney's short, _Lava_ , at Manhattan Medical Center.

"That's all I've got for you on _Heroes of Olympus._ Who knows when, or if, they'll ever perform again?"

* * *

 **A/N: YAY! It's the end! I apologize to those of you who hated this and such. So today is my sister's Christmas show, so I'll be there. So announcements:**

 **I will NOT be updating during Christmas break (12/22-1/10) with the exception of two or three Christmas one-shots and stories.**

 **when I do update, it'll be the story** _For Love and For Music_ **.**

 **Finally, I'm out of things.**

 **Found another thing, Trivia Crack. You wanna play me? My thing is sarah_amaze. Let's play.**

 **Maybe you wanna 8-Ball Pool, the app thing and whatever, my thing is supsmiley**

 **Merry Christmas!**


	33. AN: Update

**4/27 update: Sorry to disappoint, this is not a new chapter. This is just me, letting you know that I've recently joined Tumblr and Pinterest. You can go check them both out. Follow me, make suggestions and all that. You can message me with anything you want. Ask questions and all that. They're both of the same name on here. I tried to get he link for my Pinterest, but I've got the app on my phone and I'm having difficulty pulling up my page on this browser. Any tips? Lemme know.**

 **Pinterest: fistitout**

 **Tumblr: fist-it-out**

 **Go check me out!**


End file.
